PLAYING HARD TO GET
by Thee Potato Monster
Summary: Sasuke has a thing for Naruto and even though he won't admit it, Naruto has a thing for Sasuke as well, but he PLAYS HARD TO GET.
1. Chapter 1

**PLAYING HARD TO GET**

Playing Hard To Get: Part 1 – The stranger

The motorbike roared as it turned the corner into the ally. "Well, well, would you look who it is..." the boy with the long black hair and violet eyes that refers to himself as, Neji, commented. "Typically making a fancy entrance..." the boy with the short red hair and dark lines (that I like to refer to as eye liner) around his eyes, everyone refers to as, Gaara, added. "I appreciate the greetings..." the boy that rode in on his motorbike teased sarcastically as he removed his helmet and fixed his raven colored hair that came down over both his cheeks and went up at the back in a duck tail manner. "What brings you here, Sasuke?" Neji asked uninterested, yet... interested. "You told us that you were going to work today." The red head added. "Ah! Well, you know! Got bored... left, no biggy..." the dark haired one that they called Sasuke replied uncaringly. "Since you're here we can see if we can make plans for tonight, it being Friday and all..." the long haired one suggested. "You mean going to a club, getting a chick drunk and getting laid?" another boy announced as he revealed himself from the shadows. "Shikamaru?"

"Who invited tall, pale and lazy?" Neji hissed looking at the one they referred to as, Shikamaru, in annoyance. "Your mother, no wait your sister, ah you know, I can't separate the two these days." Shikamaru hissed back. "Tch!" Neji exclaimed looking away from him, not having a comeback; leaving Gaara and Sasuke the pleasure of laughing at the diss. "It wasn't that funny alright?" Neji complained seeing that they were laughing at him. "Relax, I was just kidding, geez!" Shikamaru urged lazily. "So what's the plan for tonight teme, going to a club, partying, getting chicks?" Shikamaru wanted to know as he leaned on the wall with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. Gaara and Neji look at Sasuke. "I don't do chicks teme, and you know that." Sasuke responded calmly folding his arms across his chest closing his eyes, leaning on his motorbike. "Oh yeah... you like yourself some man juice... straight out of the factory am I right?" Shikamaru began to tease. Sasuke casually stood up and casually walked to him, avoiding anything in his path that would make a sound and cause Shikamaru's eyes to open. "You like dick... you know who else likes dick? W-"

"One more word comes out of your mouth..." Sasuke calmly hissed, interrupting Shikamru's teasing with his hand secured around Shikamru's neck. Shikamru's eyes are wide open, feeling Sasuke's hands tighten slowly. "I was going to say women." Shikamaru defended causing Sasuke to let go and return to his bike. "Tch! So sensitive!" Shikamaru commented as he rubbed his neck. "Troublesome..." he murmured to himself. "You see? Who invited 'too lazy to think'?" Neji complained. "Now you listen here Princess..." Shikamaru practically yelled in annoyance. "Who are you calling Princess?" Neji threatened with a folded fist. "That long hair of yours." Shikamaru responded with intimidation.

"You have long hair too pony tail."

"It doesn't wave around like a little bitch!"

"Guys! Guys! This is unnecessary." Gaara intervened trying to stop them from fighting.

"No, let me here what the bitch has to say!" Neji hissed angrily.

"I'm going to cut your hair and keep it as my own personal trophy!" Shikamaru declared angrily.

'Tch!" Sasuke exclaimed before he shook his head in annoyance turning himself around looking blankly at the side walk, observing the different people walk by minding their own daily business.

The argument between the two boys went on and Sasuke carried on watching people pass by when he arched an eye brow looking at one guy shouting into his phone. "No you listen here! YOU are the baka! I am not a baka! YOU are the baka!" Sasuke had on a "WTF?" look on his face when the guy stopped in the middle of ally entrance. "I said PORK CHOPS NOT LAMB CHOPS! ARE YOU DEAF?" the stranger carried on. "BAKA? DID YOU JUST CALL ME A BAKA? ... NO I AM NOT DEAF!" Sasuke chuckled at the conversation the guy was having with is phone. He wore a suit, glasses and carried a brief case so he knew he was probably going to lunch from work.

The comedic conversation the blonde stranger was having with his phone was very entertaining to the raven head so he did not appreciate it when some random guy ran by his entertainer, knocking him down in the process. "AH!" yelled the entertainer not realizing what had happened. "Where's my... FUCK!" the entertainer yelled realizing that the runner stole his phone. "MY PHONE!" he yelled. At that moment Sasuke jumped off his motorbike and sprinted for the thief. The stranger picked up his brief case and ran for the thief as well. Seeing that there was a green light on his path the thief had no choice but to cross the road where the red light shone. Unfortunately for him, that did not do him any good. "Son of a... BITCH!" the stranger yelled shaking his right hand in pain after punching the thief on the face. Sasuke finally caught up seeing the phone thief on the floor knocked out and the stranger jumping around due to his hand pain. 'How did he...?...' the raven head thought. (See now, his entertainer saw the traffic lights changing before the thief and Sasuke could; knowing that the thief would have no choice but to cross the road if he didn't want to get caught by Sasuke, he himself crossed the road before hand and created a successful ambush... excluding the fact that his hand hurts.) "Crap! Might have done it a bit too hard..." the entertainer murmured to himself still pacing and shaking his hand around like tambourine.

Sasuke picked up the phone from the thief's hands. "Thank you..." he said to the wounded fella on the floor. "I believe this belongs to you." The raven head said holding out the phone to him. The blonde stranger looked up at the raven head seizing the shaking of his tambourine. "Thank you..." the stranger said accepting his phone. "As for helping me with this DOUCHBAG!" the stranger hissed, tempted to beat him up some more. The stranger looked down at his phone and wasn't pleased by the crack he saw on the screen. "This son of a bitch..." he hissed calmly. "YOU-FUCKING- SON OF A-BITCH!" he yelled. "YOU OWE ME A NEW PHONE BUSTER!" he yelled at the hurting thief. "GET YOUR ASS UP AND GO GET ME MY NEW PHONE!" he continues to yell while shaking his body on the ground. "I can fix that." Sasuke announced. The blonde one looked up at him. "You can? It looks kind of ... unfixable!" he said showing him the large crack on the phone's screen. "Leave it to me..." Sasuke said taking the phone from his hands.

"But I have to get back to work and um... LUNCH! Oh my God... the old man I didn't order my food yet! Stupid son of a bitch!" he complained being tempted to kick him on the side.

"I own a restaurant, you can have lunch while your phone gets fixed." Sasuke said.

"Really? Wow! That's a coincidence!" the blonde on exclaimed. "You are a life saverrr... um... I didn't catch your name..."

"Oh! Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Nice to meet you Sasuke." He says offering his hand to be shaken. "I'm _Uzumaki Naruto..._" (Italic writing because he said his name in high peech due to pain) "Quite a grip you got there." Naruto whispered in pain. "Sorry." Sasuke apologized letting go of his hand.

"It's fine..." Naruto said rubbing his hand. "Now where is this restaurant that you speak of?" Naruto asked picking up his suit case from the ground. "It's not far... follow me..." Sasuke said leading the way. Naruto jogged a little that way he'd be waking alongside him. "Say Sasuke..."

"Hm?" was Sauke's response as he looked at him.

"Do you have Ramen in your menu?"

"The hell is that?"

"WHAT?" Naruto questioned shocked. "You don't know what Ramen is?"

"I'm I supposed to?"

"YES!" Naruto yelled. "Many many years ago..."

Naruto began telling him the history of Ramen as they walked to the restaurant together.


	2. Chapter 2

Playing Hard To Get: Part 2 – Restaurant frenzy

"And that is how Ramen came into existence..." Naruto declared finally finishing his story. "It must not be a very popular dish then..." Sasuke commented even though he blacked out from the conversation the minute Naruto said "many many years ago..."

"Nani? Ramen is a very delicious dish!" Naruto argued. "Just because it's delicious doesn't make it popular." Sasuke replied. "Tch! What do YOU know?" Naruto surrendered with arms crossed across his chest.

They walk in silence a little while longer before Sasuke tells him, "Wait here..." once they get to the ally. "Oy! Shikamaru!" he calls walking into the ally. "What is it?" Shikamaru answers. Sasuke throws him Narutos' phone and he easily catches it with one hand before observing it. "What am I supposed to do with this piece of junk?" Shikamaru wanted to know. "Fix it." Sasuke commanded before walking back to Naruto. "You know I'm not going it do it without pay." Shikamaru said. "You'll get your pay, just fix it." Sasuke hissed. "Tch!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"C'mon!" the boys heard Sasuke say before seeing the blonde one follow Sasuke to wherever they were going. "Oh! So I'm stuck with the work and he goes to a guest house with a boy? Tch! Troublesome..." Shikamaru complained.

After about 10minutes of walking the two boys walk into the noisy restaurant. "Ah! Sasuke! You're back!" one of the waitresses announced enthusiastically. "It was getting lonely here without you..." she added with a shy smile. "We have a full house and you're telling me that you're lonely Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "Yes, well..." she muttered. Sasuke shakes his head and gives out a sigh before looking back at Naruto whom was looking at him the whole time. "Right this way." Sasuke said letting him lead the way to an empty table at the corner of the room, next to the window. "What will it be?" Sasuke asked. "Ramen." Naruto replied. Sasuke looked at him blankly before turning around saying, "I'll get you some water." Naruto watched raven hair walk away before whispering, "Duck butt..." to himself making him chuckle a little.

"Oy! One of you Google what the hell Ramen is and another get me a beer, a coke and water." Sasuke commanded walking into the kitchen. "Who is that Sasuke?" Sakura wanted to know. "He's a customer, duh!" Sasuke replied. "You never cater to customers." Sakura pointed out. "What's it to you?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed tone. Sakura shrugs, "just wondering."

"Get to work Sakura." Sasuke commanded. "Hai!" she replied with a head nod before complying with his command. "Oy! Where are my drinks?" he yelled.

Finally stepping out of the kitchen with the drinks in his hands, he passed by a table full of girls. "Ah! Sasuke! You're back!" one of them practically yelled. He sighed in annoyance but stopped to look at them. "Are you enjoying your meal?" he asked uncaringly. "Yes!" they all replied enthusiastically in unison. "Good." He responded with a nod. "Bye then." He said, returning to Naruto's table. "Haaah... He is so cute..." one of them sighed, mesmerized. "No kidding..." another added with a mesmerized sigh.

Sasuke walked over to the table where the blonde was going through the menu with his reading glasses on. "Like what you see?" Sasuke asked sitting down on the chair opposite to him. "It's not too shabby..." Naruto replied looking up at the raven head. "Seeing Ramen in the continental section would make this 'not shabby at all'." Naruto added.

"Get over it baka." Sasuke told him sliding the glass of water and bottle of coke to him.

"I didn't order that..." Naruto told him with a head shake and a teasing smile.

"I'm offering it." Sasuke replied sipping his beer straight from the bottle.

"Hm!" was Naruto's response with a head nod.

"Is there a problem?" Sasuke wanted to know.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"I am." Sasuke replied sipping his beer.

"But you're seated."

"I'm waiting for you to tell me what you want." Sasuke replied with a bit of seduction in his tone leaning his arms and elbows on the table. Naruto smiled and slid the glass of water and bottle of coke back to Sasuke, taking his beer bottle from his hands in the process saying, "Like I said, I didn't order that..." Naruto sipped the beer straight from the bottle as well, not even bothering to wipe the lid. Sasuke squinted his eyes at the blonde one, laughing a little then shaking his head in amusement. "So what are you having dobe?" he asked.

"Haven't even known me for an hour and you're already calling me names?" Naruto told him.

"That's what you get for stealing my drink." Sasuke replied.

"You could've stopped me." Naruto said sipping the beer.

"Hn!" Sasuke exclaimed with a head shake. "What do you want... dobe?"

"Fine... I'll take two servings of pork chops and fries to go..." Naruto replied.

"Coming right up!" Sasuke said getting up from his seat with the water and coke in hand. "You know, I was going to give you your drinks for free, but since that's mine, you're going to have to pay for it." Sasuke declared.

"I'll think about it..." Naruto teased.

"Tch!" Sasuke exclaimed with a head shake before walking away to the kitchen. Naruto once more couldn't help but watch him walk away until he noticed the group of the girls glaring at him with death looks. "Ok, awkward..." he whispered to himself diverting his eyes outside the window, sipping his beer.

Sasuke walks out of the kitchen with his bottle of beer heading to Naruto's table. "You're food will be here in a while..." Sasuke told him as he took his seat. Naruto smiled and nodded then stared outside the window again. "Anything wrong?" Sasuke wanted to know. "I don't think it's safe for me if you're sitting here." Naruto commented. "What are you talking about?" Sasuke frowned. Naruto pointed his head towards the table of girls. Sasuke turned to them and they all blushed. "Don't mind them..." the raven head told him. "They're just... annoying!" he hissed. "Guess that's what you get for being a pretty boy..." Naruto said, sipping his beer not diverting his eyes from the window. "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult." Sasuke replied with a frown. The blonde turned to the table of girls and so that they were still glaring at him. 'Why is it, when someone stares at me, it's always with that look?' Naruto thought as he looked back out the window. The raven head looks at Naruto then looks at the table of girls and it ticks him off that they're staring at him like that. "OY! IF YOU CONTINUE STARING LIKE THAT YOU'RE OUT OF HERE!" Sasuke yelled infuriated causing the entire restaurant to go silent and all eyes to fall on him, including Narutos'. The girls at the table all looked around the restaurant embarrassed. "Ha-ha... Sorry folks... carry on with what you were doing... hehe..." Sakura announced shyly as she walked to Sasuke's table before the restaurant got noisy again. "Sasuke, what was that?" Sakura whispered. "MY restaurant, I can do whatever the hell I want!" he hissed. "Are you trying to scare away the customers?" Sakura scolded. "I was trying to do the exact opposite!" Sasuke said. "Wait a minute, I don't answer to you, get to work!" he hissed still pissed off at the girls at the table. "Fine..." Sakura said taking a glance at shocked Naruto before going back to work. Sauke gave out a sigh and turned to Naruto. "That wasn't necessary." Naruto commented with a shocked look on his face. "Yes, it was. All my customers have to be comfortable in my restaurant." Sasuke replied. "Making more than 5 customers uncomfortable for the price of one isn't very practical." Naruto responded. "Yeah, well, some customers have higher value than others." Sasuke said seriously. "... Thank you..." Naruto said sipping his beer. Sasuke nodded sipping his beer as well but there wasn't any beer to sip. "What the...?..." he wondered then looked at Naruto's ear-to-ear smile. "The hell dobe?" Sasuke hissed. "You weren't paying attention so I took the opportunity." Naruto defended.

"You owe be another beer... again!"

"It's your restaurant, go get one!"

"Oh screw you!"

Naruto chuckled at the insult. "Oh you think this is funny? Sharing saliva with another man?" Sasuke scolded. "Is it wrong?" Naruto wanted to know. Sasuke paused at the question considering the fact that he, himself shares saliva with men. "Well..." Sasuke mutters, shaking his head, "...no..."

"Then shut up and stop complaining!" Naruto teased, sipping his beer.

"You are such a dobe." Sasuke commented with a sigh. "And you are a baka!" Naruto teased.

About 20 minutes pass as the two talked about random things when Naruto's food finally came. "Here you go..." Sakura said placing the food on the table along with the bill. "Thank you." Naruto replied after he paid for the food then she bowed and walked away. Sasuke cleared his throat. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Sasuke asked referring to the beers. "Sorry, but my beers were half drank." Naruto answered as he rose to his feet. "I'm not going to pay for half full bottles." He added. "Oh you... bastard..." Sasuke hissed with squinted eyes looking up at him. "I have to go now... I'm already late for work, my boss is going to trip!" the blonde said with food and brief case in hand. "Thanks for everything..." he added opting to leave. "How about your phone?" Sasuke asked rising his to his feet. "Oh yeah... I totally forgot about it!" Naruto said. "Is it done?" he asked. "I don't think so..." Sasuke replied. "Do you have a pen and paper?" the blonde asked. "Um..." the raven head looked around and grabbed a passing waiters' order book and pen. "Here." He said handing them to him. The blonde dropped his briefcase and gave Sasuke the food to hold for him. "This is my work address; I'll be there practically all night so when my phone is done you can just bring it to me." He said handing him the order book. "Now I really have to go!" Naruto said picking up his briefcase and taking his food from him. "BYE!" he yelled rushing out of the restaurant. Sasuke watched him run out then frowned at the waiter that was looking at him weirdly. "What?" he hissed with a frown. "The book." The waiter replied. "Oh, right!" Sasuke said tearing off the page and handing him the book. "Go!" Sasuke commanded and the waiter complied with no hesitation. He looked at the door and thought, 'Hn! Uzumaki Naruto eh?'

"TAXI!" Naruto shouts causing a taxi to stop in front of him. He gets into the car and tells the driver the address. "Step on it!" he yelled, the taxi driver complied. He sits back on the car seat and sighs thinking, 'Uchiha, Sasuke...' but is then rudely interrupted by the momentum that acted on him when the car abruptly came to a stop causing him to slam his face on the glass window in front of him. "Ah! BAKA!" he yelled. "Sorry..." the taxi driver apologized sincerely. "Tch! Teme..." he whispered returning to his previous position and previous thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Playing Hard To Get: Part 3 – A letter from Kyuubi

"Hey! Is Kyuubi back?" Naruto asked his personal assistant/secretariat, Karin. "No. He left this letter for you." Karin replied handing him the letter. "Thanks." Naruto said receiving the letter. "Here's your lunch by the way." Naruto said placing one of the bags of pork chops and fries on her desk causing her face to light up and her cheek to turn red. "For me?" she questioned enthusiastically. "Um... yeah?" Naruto replied awkwardly. "You bought me lunch? Oh! What a nice gesture!" Karin exclaimed, jumping on him, giving him a hug with a great, big smile of her face. "Um...okay?" he responded awkwardly. "I have to get back to work so um... later..." Naruto said removing her arms from around his neck before walking to his office. 'He bought me lunch... haaaaah... He's so charming...' Karin thought to herself mesmerized before returning behind her desk and slowly eating her food, cherishing each bite she took.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

"Oy! Shikamru!" Sasuke called as he walked into the air conditioned repair store. "Whaaat?" Shikamaru dragged his voice as he awoke from his nap on the counter. "Is the phone done?" Sasuke wanted to know. "Long time... I bought a new cover and fixed the ink leak." Shikamaru told him as he removed an orange phone from within the counter. "Great..." Sasuke said reaching for the phone. "Ah-ah! Where's the money?" Shikamaru asked snatching the phone from the table then opening his other hand ready to receive the money. "I'll pay you later; I have to return it to the owner." Sasuke said reaching for the phone. "Pay me now." Shikamaru ordered. "My money is at the restaurant, you can go get it if you want, just give me the phone." Sasuke hissed. "Tch!" Shikamaru explained before handing him the phone. "So troublesome..." he murmured. "Whatever Shikamru!" Sasuke said opting to leave the shop. "Oy! Uchiha!" Shikamaru called. "What?" Sasuke answered turning to the pony tailed fellow. "Don't fall in too deep alright? You've already been there; you've already done that, try not to do it again..." Shikamaru said before laying his head on the counter top. "It's very troublesome." He finished before embracing his laziness. "I know." Sasuke replied before leaving the store heading to the address that Naruto left him.

Sasuke stepped out of the cab after paying the driver and looked up at the tall building with a huge sign written "KYUUBI ENTERPRISEShq" at the top of it. He gave out a sigh before walking into the building having to go through the front desk first. 'Is this the right place?' Sasuke thought to himself. 'Oh well... gotta give it a try.' He thought before walking into the building. "Sasuke Uchiha, I'm here to see Naruto Uzumaki?" Sasuke told the security guard at the front desk. "Yap! Go ahead! He's expecting you." The security guard told. "Arigato." He responded before heading to the elevators. "Now let's see, let's see..." he muttered looking down at the piece of paper he tore from the book. "49th floor..." he told himself pressing the appropriate numbers before the elevators started to move.

The raven head stepped out of the elevator once he arrived at his destination with an annoyed look on his face. 'Nini-ninini-nini-ninini...' the elevator tune played in his head. "Stupid elevator music." He hissed to himself as he walked to the secretary's desk. "I'm here to see Naruto?" he told her. "Who are you?" she asked un-secretariat-like. "Sasuke?" he replied awkwardly due to her attitude. She picked up the desk phone and looked at him with disbelief and a frown then dialed down a number. "Naruto, there's someone named Sasuke here that wants to see you, should I-"

"Let him in. " Naruto interrupted. She frowned a little more then hang up the phone. She pointed her head towards the door as a sign that he could go in.

The boy didn't bother thanking her because of her attitude towards him before he walked into the office. "You secretariat isn't so friendly is she?" Sasuke commented as he closed the door behind. "She does that to everybody." Naruto complained with his forehead and glasses in hand and the letter opened before him on his desk along with other papers and files and his laptop. "Wow! This room's a mess." He commented as he looked around the spacious room that had his jacket and tie on the floor along with books, papers and files. "Argh! THAT FUCKING ASS HOLE!" the blonde yelled swatting his pencil holder off the desk. Sasuke looked at the infuriated blonde with surprise written on his face. "What is it?" he asked with concern. "HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO ALL THIS WORK ON MY OWN? I DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND HALF THE THINGS WRITTEN ON THESE PAPERS! ALL I SEE IS NUMBERS AND COMPLICATED WORDS THAT I KNOW NOT EVEN HE UNDERSTANDS!" Naruto continues. "He fucking leaves to a fucking island paradise saying that he was tired and needed a damn vacation! A GOD DAMN VACATION!" he yells swatting some other objects on the floor before rising to his feet looking down at all the papers and files angrily. "Kiso... kiso... KISO!" he yelled punching the desk with his fist. "How the hell am I supposed to deal with those business associates on three days without the fucking business man himself?" he said slightly calming himself down before sitting back down on his seat. "I don't even know what they're coming here for. He didn't give me any detail. That Fucker!" He continued. "Damn you Kyuubi..." he whispered. He gives out a sigh then looks at Sasuke's surprised but concerned face. "I'm sorry..." Naruto told sincerely. "You came to give me the phone?" Naruto asked. "Y-yeah..." Sasuke answered before walking to his desk and handing him the phone. "Thank you..." he said looking down at his good as new phone. "Orange, my favorite color..." the blonde commented looking down at his new phone cover. "How much?" he asked removing his wallet from his pocket. "No pay; I offered." Sasuke replied. There was a knock at the door before the door opened and Karins' concerned face peeked in. "Naruto... is everything alright?" she asked. "I heard some shouting."

"I'm sorry..." he replied sincerely.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned. "Is this guy bothering you? You know I can just call security and-"

"No Karin, he's not doing anything." Naruto interrupted. 'What's this chick's problem?' Sasuke thought with a "WTF?" look on his face. 'Get out of here Suasuke (yes, I meant to type Suasuke.) you're ruining my alone time with Naruto.' Karin thought angrily but still holding onto the concerned look on his face. "Everything's fine Karin." Naruto told her. "Ok." she replied. "I'll be out here of you need me."

"Thanks." Naruto responded before she went back to her desk.

The blonde ran his hand through his hair before returning to his previous posture when Sasuke walked in, minus the glasses. (He managed to throw those off somewhere.) Not having anything to say, Sasuke began looking around the room trying to find a topic when he came across the bag of pork chops and fries in the bin next to Naruto's desk. "I see Suijetsu hasn't done you justice." Sasuke pointed out. "He's more of a sea food guy..."

"Hm?" Naruto wondered looking at him. "The pork and fries..." Sasuke replied with a bummed nod after pointing at the bin. "Oh, no, I was... I came in here and placed the food on the table before I read the letter from my boss. After I read it, I got so angry I just threw everything around and it must've landed in the bin." He explained. "I didn't mean any offense to you or anything."

"Oh no I get it... You're stressed... We all get stressed... eventually..." Sasuke replied. "But I don't see why you have to take it out of food." He teased. "I'm sorry..." Naruto apologized picking up the bag from the bin. "I lost my appetite..." he looking at the bag. "STUPID KYUUBI!" He yelled swatting the bag back into the bin. "I need to have a talk with Suijetsu..." Sasuke murmured to himself with an arched eye brow. "Listen... I have to get to work..." he said frantically looking through papers and files. "Ah! I can't see... where are my glasses?" he complained looking around the desk. Sasuke noticed them on floor and picked them up. "You should come out with us tonight." The raven head said handing him his reading glasses. "You're telling me to go out after I just told you that I have work to do?" Naruto questioned receiving the glasses. "Simple suggestion..." Sasuke replied resting his hands in his pockets. "You have to rest sometime..." He added. "Anyway... I gotta go..." he said with a shrug. "Later..." he waved before leaving the room. "!" Sasuke heard Naruto roar (not literally...) once he was out of the office. "What did you do?" Karin questioned angrily. "Tch!" he mouthed. 'What is this chick's problem?' he thought to himself. "What makes you assume that I did anything?" he questioned in an annoyed tone. "There's something bad about you..." Karin hissed with a frown. "Tch! Well..." he said as he headed for the elevator. "There's something bad about you..." the raven head added once he got into the elevator. What is that?' Karin wanted to know. "...Your face..." Sasuke completed. "NANI?" she yelled angrily. "Later..." he waved with a smirk just before the elevator doors closed.


	4. Chapter 4

Playing hard to get: Part 4 - Blame it on the alcohol (Part 1 of 2)

The raven head walks into the ally with his hands in his pockets. "Well would you look who's back." Shikamaru announced. "Your welcoming's appreciated as usual..." Sasuke replied sarcastically. "So... how was your ride?" Gaara teased with a wink. (Yes, I know the characters in this story are far from the original characters' character, I don't know if you understood that, but, this is a FAN FICTION and they call it a FAN FICTION for a reason, it's FICTIONAL! Please don't hate...) "If you mean my taxi ride then, it was very pleasant." He replied with a serious face as he removed a cigarette box from his pocket. "He's smoking... that's a good sign..." Gaara continued. "Tch! This means nothing..." Sasuke hissed as he lighted the cigarette and puffed. "Must've been a really good ride..." Gaara continued almost breaking into laugh. "I knew coming back here would be useless..." Sasuke murmured to himself as he released the smoke from his lungs. "You're only going to kill yourself, taking that cigarette..." Neji commented. "I'm sure you'd like that..." Sasuke said growled onto his bike. "Hn! You make it sound like it's a bad thing." Neji smirked. "Tch!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Wasting my time..." he murmured as he started his bikes' engine. "Oy! I was just playing with you..." Gaara announced. "So?" Sasuke wanted to know. "You're not coming out with us?" Neji asked. "Needless for me to remind you that I don't like watching half naked women dance on poles just to earn money to eat." Sasuke hissed. "It's called a job." Shikamaru argued. "Then why don't they use the money they earn to dress themselves and buy some dignity and pride?" the raven head hissed. The rest of the boys look at each other with frowns. "You always know how to lighten up the mood Sasuke." Shikamaru declared sarcastically with a head shake. 'just because your-" a hand floated above the red heads mouth before he could finish his sentence. Sasuke looked back at the red head giving him a death glares from the corner of his eye. "Finish that sentence." he commanded. "Tch!" the red head exclaimed turning away from the boy's glare. "Forget about it Sasuke." Neji told him as he lowered his hand. "Whatever!" the raven head hissed before he rode off on his bike with the cigarette in his mouth.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

"It'sjustnumbers-it'sjustnumbers-it'sjustnumbers-it'sjustnumbers..." the blonde chanted in his head over and over and over again. His breath started to get uneasy as he looked down at the endless sea of papers with numbers all over his desk. Latching onto his hair with his elbows giving him balance on the desk, he screamed in torture. "Naruto?" Karin walked in worriedly. "Are you okay?" she asked concerned. "Karin, forgive me; but I need a drink." Naruto said as he rose to his feet. "What?" Karin asked a bit shocked. 'He only drinks when he's upset or angry...' she thought. "I don't think that's a good idea." She proclaimed. "I'm stressed; I'm going to get a drink, just one drink, to calm my nerves. I'll be back." He said as he wore his jacket. "Naruto?" Karin called worriedly. "I will be back... Don't worry." Naruto told her. "Just call me if I'm late."

"Ok." She replied before witnessing him walk out the door. "Naruto..."

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

Sasuke threw his helmet into his closet before walking into his kitchen in search for a drink, still puffing on his cigarette. He opened all the windows in the living room and turned on the television before settling on his couch after grabbing his beer from the fridge. Flipping the channels on the T.V one by one he constantly sighed, releasing smoke from between his lips and sipping on his beer bottle. "5:30." He told himself as he looked down at his watch. "I have nothing better to do anyway..." he told himself before switching off the T.V and taking his last puff of the cigarette before crushing it on the coffee table. Heading upstairs to his room with his beer in hand he wondered about what Naruto was doing and how much hair he must've pulled out by now.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

Naruto settled himself down at the bar of a gay pub called "Afrodisiac" (made up name.) "What may I get you?" the bartender asked as he wiped a glass. "One shot of your strongest tequila." Naruto replied. "Coming right up." The bartender replied. "Actually, make it a double." Naruto added. "No prob." The bartender responded.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

An hour had passed ever since Naruto walked into the pub and his little shot cups had increased from 2 to 10... ENCOUNTING! (The boy should be dead.) "I don't understand why he keeps on leaving to these exotic islands and expects me to do all his work for him I mean... HE'S the boss!" Naruto complained to quite a number of people... correction... boys that surrounded him. The bartender shook his head uninterested in Narutos' complains. "Bartender! I'd like another shot please!" Naruto announced holding up of his little glass cups. "I think you've had enough shots for one night." The bartender replied. "You should get a taxi and go home."

"I am NOT going home..." Naruto replied with a drunken manner. "Well... not ALONE anyway..." he said leaning towards one guy that was seated next to him. "Here... you can have my drink." The guy said giving him his glass of beer. "Well don't mind if I do." Naruto said in a drunken manner as he chugged on the beer. The bartender shook his head and tended to the next alcohol hero. He shrugged and sighed at the customer before saying, "I thought I said no smoking in her Sasuke." The bartender snatched the cigarette from the raven head. "Usually people say please..." the raven head hissed teasingly as he released the smoke filled air from between his lips. "Hah! What can I get you?" the bartender asked. "The usual." He replied. "Beer?" the bartender asked. "Is there anything better?" he smirked. "Guess not..." the bartender smirked back. "Here you go..." the bartender said placing the beer mug on the counter before him. "Thanks." He replied taking his drink and settling at a table.

"Would you like to dance handsome?" some random guy asked from behind him. "You sitting here all alone while the music's playing is very, very attractive."

"I'm not interested." The raven head replied calmly. "You aren't?" the guy asked. "I don't dance." Sasuke replied. "Well do you mind if I join yah so we can chat?" the guys asked. "I don't chat either." Sasuke replied in an annoyed tone. "You flirting with Sasuke isn't going to get you anywhere; unless he flirts with you first, he isn't going to budge." The bartender said as he wiped the table placing a canister under Sasuke's mug. "Who asked YOU?" the guy wanted to know. "Just stating a fact." The bartender replied.

"Not hat this wasn't fun and all-*hiccup*-but I really gotta go-*hiccup*-I left my assistant waiting-*hiccup*-back at the office-*hiccup*-she must be worried a tone-*hiccup*-so if you may excuse me-*hiccup*-" Naruto drunkenly said as he got off his seat. "Woah!" the small crowd around him exclaimed seeming that he almost fell to the ground, getting Sasuke's attention. "I'm-*hiccup*-fine!" Naruto managed to say. "Excuse me-*hiccup*-" he said struggling to get through the crowd. "How about I take you home tonight huh? What do you say?" the guy that offered Naruto his drink asked as he grabbed hold of his arm. Naruto laughed. "I don't want to go home with ANYBODY! I just said that so you would give me your beer because the bar tender didn't want to give me a shot." He explained in a drunken manner, swaying around like he was standing in the middle of a typhoon. "Now if you excuse me..." Naruto said struggling to get his arm free from the strangers' grip. "OOOOOY! LET GO OF ME!" Naruto yelled causing Sasuke to frown at the familiarity of his voice. "Oy! Who's in the centre of that crowd?" Sasuke asked the bartender. "Some drunk bastard that kept on asking for shots, complaining about his job." He replied. "Did he give you a name?" Sasuke wanted to know. "No." the bartender replied. "Is he blonde?" the raven head asked. "Yeah-yeah..." the bartender replied. "Shaggy hair with 3 whisker marks on each of his cheeks?" he added. "That's the guy!" the bartender replied. "Ah... fuck!" Sasuke said before rising to his feet. "Call a cab!" he told the bartender. "Alright." The bartender replied. He picked up his beer and chugged down half of it before giving out a burp and leaving the money for it on the table. "Sorry but I'm interested in someone else." Sasuke told the guy that asked him for a dance before walking to the crowd. "OY! NARUTO, CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Sasuke yelled as he stood at the edge of the crowd to make sure that it WAS Naruto. "Eeh? Who called me?" Naruto said looking around arm still in the strangers' hands. 'Definitely him...' Sasuke thought before he started pushing and shoving people aside to get to Naruto. "Oy! Naruto!" Sasuke called as he struggled through the crowd. "Eh? Dosa?" Naruto wondered. Hearing the direction in which his voice came from he finally got to the core of the ever increasing crowd. The raven head sighed. "C'mon, I'm taking you home." He said taking his hand. "Hey! I'M taking him home!" The guys holding onto Naruto's arm protested. Naruto laughs. "Well this is awkward-*hiccup*-" the drunk blonde said. "C'mon, look at him, he's a freaking mess! Just co-operate and let go of him." Sasuke hissed. "I gave him a drink he has to give me something in return." The guy said. "What is this a whore house? C'mon let go of him!" Sasuke replied in an annoyed tone.

"The only whore I see here is you. Trying to steal somebody else's prize?"

Sasuke gave him a death glare then let go of Naruto's hand and walked to the guy. "Call me a whore... One-more-time." The raven head hissed calmly. "Who-"

The guy was interrupted with a punch on the jaw before being slammed to the ground feeling constriction around his neck. "I don't believe I heard you correctly what did you say?" Sasuke asked seriously with his hand wrapped around the guys' neck. The guy struggled to get Sasuke's hand off from around his neck. "I can't hear you what did you say?" Sasuke urged. "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry..." the guy apologized with a struggle then Sasuke let go. "Good." Sasuke said before rising to his feet. He looked at Naruto whom was swaying around as his cheeks began to bulge. "Oh no!" the raven head exclaimed grabbing Naruto's jacket and tie that he left on the chair. "Out of my way! Out of my way!" Sasuke yelled as he pulled drunken Naruto by the hand, headed outside. "I'm not going to make it!" the blonde one said as his cheeks puffed up again, struggling to balance his body on his legs. "Damn it!" Sasuke hissed before pulling the blonde onto his back and running towards the door. The motion just made it worse for the drunken blonde whom was trying hard to keep his vomit in.

Finally getting outside Sasuke literally threw him off. "OUCH! TEME!*gag*" Naruto complained. "Trash can, now!" Sasuke commanded picking him off the ground and aiming his head at the trash can. Once his head was secure, then only did Naruto let all hell get lose. "Argh!" Sasuke exclaimed in disgust. "The cab is-oh! Thank God he didn't do that in my pub." The bartender said. "I made sure of that." Sasuke told him. The bartender nodded before returning into the pub. Naruto fell to the ground still drunken and not himself after the vomiting seized. "Oy! Get up!" Sasuke commanded but lifted him up from the ground with delicately.

The taxi drove up in front of them and Sasuke helped helpless, drunken Naruto into the cab. "Where to?" the taxi driver asked. "Um..." Sasuke thought not knowing Naruto's home address and asking him would be a total waste of time so he told the driver his own home address. "Ooh... bright lights..." Naruto exclaimed wanting to stick his head out the window. "Oy!" Sasuke called pulling him back in. "Trying to get yourself killed?" Sasuke hissed as if talking to a small child. "I have a secret to tell you.*hiccup*" Naruto said drunkenly. "What is it?" he asked with a sigh. "Really funny, really funny..." Naruto answered as he laughed. "What is it?' Sasuke wanted to know. Naruto laughed out loud. "Oy!" Sasuke called annoyed. Naruto leaned into his ear and whispered, "I'm going to puke..." then broke into laughter again. "Stop the car!" Sasuke ordered the taxi driver and the driver abruptly stopped. "What's the problem?" the tax driver asked angrily as he looked at the raven head. Sasuke opened the door and literally pulled the drunk blonde out of the car. "Oy oy oy! Watch the shirt!" the blonde complained as he tried to straighten his drastically shabby shirt. Sasuke searched through his pockets and threw the taxi driver some money before shutting the door. "Keep the change!" he told the driver before pulling Naruto's drunken body to the nearest trash can. "There! Let lose!' Sasuke told him. "PWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed. "What's so funny?" the raven head asked with a confused look on his face. "I LIED! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed falling to the ground. "Ouch!" he exclaimed in pain. "What? THAT WAS OUR RIDE HOME DOBE!" Sasuke hissed. "Well excuse you for believing me!" Naruto said as he struggled to get on his feet. "Damn! I should be a comedian..." Naruto told himself as he swayed around the side walk like a palm tree in a tornado. "C'mon... I need to get you home..." Sasuke said after he grabbed hold of his arm. "No. I need a drink." Naruto hissed after he got his hand free. "You've had enough." Sasuke said grabbing his hand again. "No. I need more!" Naruto growled getting his hand free again. "You have had enough!" Sasuke said sternly after grabbing his hand once more. "Leave me alone..." Naruto whined struggling to get his hand free from Sasuke's grasp. "Not a chance." Sasuke replied before starting to pull him as he walked. "Let go of me-" Naruto began to whine before he was lifted off the ground and hanged on Sasuke's shoulder. He began to shout, "HEY! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME- Hey everything looks weird upside down." Naruto turned his head as he swayed around in the same motion as Sasuke walked. "God! You're heavier than you look." Sasuke complained. "Would you stop moving around too much? I'm starting to get dizzy." Naruto whined. "You're heavy!" Sasuke told him. Naruto's cheeks began to swell up again. "Hey put me down-*gag*-I'm going to puke-*gag*-seriously this time-*gag*" the drunken blonde complained. The raven head sighed and put Naruto down to his feet but the boy ended up landing on his knees and palms as he puked on the side walk. "That's nasty..." Sasuke murmured as he looked away. But the blonde one soon got back his attention when he began to pant. "Oy! Naruto... are you alright?" Sasuke asked concerned as he squatted before him. The blonde one responded by falling on his side, knocked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Playing hard to get: Part 4 - Blame it on the alcohol (Part 2 of 2)

"Looks like the alcohol finally got to him..." Sasuke whispered to himself as he picked the now unconscious drunkard up from the ground. He settled the unconscious body on a nearby bench then leaned into it observing its facial features. "Oy!" he called softly but there was no response. "Oy!" he called a little louder yet, still no response. "OY!" he yelled and his response was a slight twitch. "TEMEEE!" he shouted slapping him on both cheeks... hard!

Naruto had awakened from the first slap but Sasuke gave him the second one either to keep him awake or... because he freaking felt like it. (YOU decide.) "Dattebayo?" the blonde one complained as he rubbed his cheeks. That's what you get for not listening to me. "Baka!" Naruto hissed at the raven head before getting up and walking towards the direction that they came from. "Ah... Naruto... Home is THAT way..." Sasuke said pointing the right way. "I'm not going anywhere with you after you fucking slapped me you fucking dick!" Naruto growled not bothering to turn to look at the confused raven head. "You fucking passed out! The fuck was I supposed to do to wake you up?" Sasuke growled back. "Um... a splash of fucking water wouldn't fucking wake me up?" Naruto questioned turning to the raven head. "Do you see any water around you?" Sasuke asked him. "...Fuck you!" Naruto hissed before continuing his journey. "Where the fuck are you going then?" Sasuke wanted to know. "Back to the fucking bar so I can get a fucking drink!" Naruto added, "And don't you fucking follow me you fucking stalker!"

The raven head looked at Naruto's jacket that bore Naruto's wallet, which Naruto left on the bench. He then looked at the swaying drunkard that walked away rubbing his cheek before he shook his head in sheer disappointment. He sighed and settled down on the bench with patience. Pulling out a cigarette and a lighter from his pockets, the bad boy closed his eyes and breathed in the sanity that the cigarette had to offer as he leaned back on the bench.

Hearing a rumble and a moan of pain, he opened his eyes and smirked. "Already? I was just beginning to get back my sanity." Sasuke proclaimed as he took in his last smoked breath before releasing it. He dropped the cigarette on the floor them stumped on it with his shoe before wearing Naruto's jacket which was a bit tight on him, mainly on the arms. He yawned in boredom and exhaustion before he started walking in the direction that Naruto walked in.

Chuckling at the sight of a half dead drunkard lying on the side walk next to a trash can, the raven head squatted before the blonde whom had one eye open and one eye closed as he panted for air. "You never seize to entertain me dobe." Sasuke said with a smile, rubbing the blonde's already shabby hair. "Carry me home..." the half dead drunkard told him. "Ah! But I'm a dick... Dicks don't usually do heavy lifting..." the "dick" teased. "Please... Every time I move... my head hurts and I get nauseous..." Naruto complained. "You don't say..." Sasuke continued to tease as he opened his eyes, acting intrigued. "C'mon baka..." Naruto pleaded. "Oh! If I'm a baka that means I don't understand what you're saying...right?" the raven head continued to tease. "I'm sorry..." the drunken figure whined. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Sasuke added. "You know, it's kind of hard for me to hear being a dick and all... we don't have ears for you see..."

"I said I'm sorry..." Naruto whined again breaking down into a sob fest. "Are you crying?" Sasuke asked concerned. "I don't know, I just feel like crying and I don't know why..." Naruto complained. "It's called being drunk." Sasuke replied. "I'm cold, my head hurts, I can't feel half of my body parts... I just want to go home..." Naruto sobbed. "I'm sorry... Please... I just want to go home..." the blonde begged. An annoying emotion/feeling consumed the raven heads mind/heart... Guilt. He removed the blonde's jacket and dressed him with it. "I don't know where you live." Sasuke told him. "I don't care where you take me, just as long as your there with me, I know I'll be fine." Naruto answered. Sasuke looked at the blonde with a bit of shock in his eyes not knowing how to reply to that sentence. "C'mon..." Sasuke whispered as he picked the blonde up from the ground to his feet. Placing Naruto's fore-arms around his neck from the back, he lifted him from the ground, carrying him on his back. "My place is five blocks away." Sasuke added as he began walking. Resting his head on the raven head's shoulder, Naruto whispered, "Then let's go there..." Sasuke complied carrying his drunken entertainer back to his place.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

Naruto managed to doze off on Sasuke's shoulder giving Sasuke a hard time to unlock the front door into the restaurant. "Kiso..." he murmured to himself trying to restrain himself from awakening the blonde but little did that help. Naruto's head began to fidget slowly as he began opening his eyes. "Naruto?" Sasuke whispered. "Are you awake?"

"Mh?" Naruto responded being half asleep. "I'm going to put you down now, I need to open the door okay?" the raven head told him as he lowered him slowly.

The boys' feet securely touched the ground below them but couldn't handle the weight that came down upon them causing him to stumble. But thankfully his kind care taker allowed his feet some relief but letting his body lean on him. Sasuke unlocked the door with one hand holding on to Naruto's arm which was secured around his shoulder. "C'mon." he said wrapping his free arm around Naruto's waist helping him walk inside.

The raven head lives on the floor above his restaurant. It's a 2 floored building, excluding the ground floor, which is the restaurant, so, walking up the stairs was a struggle for them both, for Naruto because he couldn't feel his legs and was half asleep, for Sasuke because he had to carry another body other than his own.

Sasuke unlocked his apartment door and helped Naruto's half dead body into it, heading for the couch in the living room. "Don't move... I'll be right back. I just have to go lock the door downstairs alright?" Sasuke told him as he laid him down on the couch. But typically the drunken blonde didn't listen because as soon as Sasuke left him alone, he began calling for him. "Sas..." He whispered trying to get off the couch but just ended up landing face first on the floor. "Ah!" he moaned in pain. He slowly lifted his head and called, in a whisper, for his care taker. "Sasu...ke..." Struggling to get on his feet he continued to call in whispers, "Sas...uke..." One step later he was face down on the ground again. The blonde began to panic and sobbed as a result. 'What do I do now?' he thought in his head. "Sasuke..." he called in a whisper again as he sobbed.

Sasuke closed and locked the door behind him after he walked back into his apartment. He walked into the living room to find Naruto face down on the floor a few feet away from the couch. "Oy!" he called as he went to his aid. "I thought I told you not to move." Sasuke complained as he lifted him up. "You came back..." Naruto whispered with a bit of joy in his voice. "Of Corse I came back, I live here." Sasuke said settling him down on the couch. "You left... I got scared... Don't leave..." Naruto begged with his eyes half open. "Relax... I'm not going anywhere." Sasuke told him passing his hand through his hair for assurance. 'Looks like I got myself a dependant one.' Sasuke thought to himself. (You know how everybody has their own different moods when they're drunk, Such as being really happy, being depressed, violent, angry, moody, playful, whiney and so on? Naruto's is being dependant i.e. emotionally, physically, mentally clinging onto the person nearest to him and not wanting to be separated from that person, whom in this case, is Sasuke. That's how he'll feel/feels AS LONG AS HE'S DRUNK!)

"Alright, listen to me Naruto. I'm going to go to the kitchen and get you a bottle of water okay?" Sasuke explained to him as if he were a child. "I'm only going to be gone for a little while."

"No, don't leave..." Naruto whined as he tagged on Sasuke's shirt. "I'll be right back. I promise." Sasuke assured him as he loosened Naruto's grip from his shirt. "No..." he whined. "Oy! Relax alright? I'll be right back!" Sasuke said firmly as his patience weakened. "Give me 30seconds tops."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"...ok..." Naruto replied finally letting go of him and letting him disappear.

"Geez!" Sasuke exclaimed as he went through his fridge. "This is just not my night."

He walked back into the living room with the bottle of water only to find Naruto on the floor once again. "Dobe!" he groaned walking to his aid. He flipped him over and rested the drunkards head on his laps. "Here... Drink some water." Sasuke told him as he handed the blonde the water bottle. The blonde complied and drank half of the water in the bottle. "Alright, let's get you to bed." Sasuke said before he helped the blonde one get up off the floor. "I'm going to warn you... I'm sort of a neat freak and I hate it when my bed sheets get dirty so you're going to have to take a bath." Naruto told him once they reached the top of the stairs and walked to his room. Well, Sasuke walked, Naruto was dragged.

The raven head threw his drunken friend on the bed causing a moan of pain to exit the drunkards' lips. "Don't move!" the raven head commanded before he walked into the bathroom. The blonde one complied this time after hearing the running water that Sasuke turned on letting him know that he was still around. Sasuke walks out of the bathroom shirtless and pulls Naruto by the shirt. "Wake up!" he commands shaking him. "Mh... dattebayo?" Naruto complained as he woke up from his nap.

"What did I say?"

"You told me not to move so I didn't."

"About taking the bath before sleeping my bed!"

"Oh yeah..."

"Oh yeah." He said pushing Naruto back on the bed. "I'm taking a shower. Get undressed and get into the bath tub as I take my shower alright?"

"Ok." Naruto replied.

Naruto walked into the bathroom after he got undressed in the bedroom to find Sasuke already taking his shower behind the semi-transparent doors. He can't see his body parts but he can see the blurry version of his silluate (wrong spelling, please forgive me). "The tub is over there dobe stop looking at me like that." Sasuke said with his head jerked upwards letting the water fall on his face. He didn't turn to look at the naked drunkard but could feel someone watching him and whom other Naruto would be watching him take a shower. "Get in the tub." He commanded. Naruto complied with no complaint and got in the tub. "You better keep your head above the water dobe." Sasuke hissed. "I'll try." Naruto teased and laid back in the warm foam-filled water.

Sasuke finished taking his shower before Naruto even realized he was in a tub. He slightly opened the door and reached for his towel before he stepped out with it tied around his waist covering everything from the waist down. (I wonder what Sasuke's hair looks like when wet... oh I wish I could draw... :'() Rubbing his hair with his eyes closed, he walked straight to his sink to brush his teeth; squeezing the tooth paste onto his toothbrush before brushing his teeth, he looked up at the mirror expecting to see Naruto's eyes gazing at him but didn't. "Don't tell me..." Sasuke whispered as he sulked. Immediately he turned to the tub and dipped his hand into the sea of foam and pulled Naruto's head out by the hair. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT KEEPING YOUR HEAD ABOVE WATER?" Sasuke yelled holding onto the male's hair. "TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEARTATTACK?"

"TEMEE!" Naruto shouted as he slapped his care taker across his face. "STOP YELLING AT ME I'M RIGHT HERE!"

Sasuke looked at the blonde boy with his very famous death glare. Sasuke was still latched onto the blonde's hair when the blonde one called in fright, "Sasuke?" Sasuke forcefully dipped the blondes head back into the water without any warning. Water splashed everywhere as the blonde one tried to get his hair free from Sasuke's grip. Naruto came out to the surface of the foam gasping for air after Sasuke pulled him out. "WHAT THE HE-" before he got the chance to say what he wanted his head was dipped back into the water by the avenger. Water again splashes all over the tiled floor as the blonde one struggled to get free. Gasping for air again after his head was brought back up to the surface, Sasuke growled, "Apologize!" "No!" the panting drunkard replied only to have his head dipped back into the water.

"Apologize!" Sasuke growled after pulling the blonde's head back up to the surface once more. "You fucking BASTARD!" Naruto growled pulling Sasuke by his raven colored hair into the water and due to the now wet, thus, slippery tiled floor Sasuke ended up getting himself into a very uncomfortable position INSIDE the bathtub. "YOU COULD''VE BROKE MY FUCKING NECK YOU MORON!" Sasuke yelled furiously as he popped his head out at the other side of the tub. "I COULD'VE FUCKING DROWNED YOU MORON!" Naruto yelled back. "LOOK AT THE MESS YOU MADE!" the raven head yelled referring to the wet floor. "WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE TO YOU A FUCKING FISH? I NEEDED AIR!" Naruto yelled back furiously. "AH! SCREW YOU!" Sasuke groaned as he stepped out of the bath tub with his now heavy towel still tied around his waist. He walked into the shower, turned on the water and washed off the foam from his body before walking out with no towel hiding anything! Naruto's eyes opened as he stared at his care taker's member. "What? It's not like you're going to fucking remember it anyway!" Sasuke hissed as he walked out of the bathroom, leaving Naruto alone in the bath tub with his cheeks red, his eyes popping out and his mind fantasizing.


	6. Chapter 6

Playing hard to get: Part 5 – A sleepless Night

Sasuke got dressed in his sweat pants and vest before Naruto got out of the bathtub. After laying out the pajamas that Naruto was going to wear, he picked up the clothes that Naruto left on the floor and emptied the pockets placing all the items on his desk before leaving his bedroom, headed for the laundry room.

While he was down there, he managed to light himself a cigarette before throwing all the clothes into the washing machine and turning it on. As the clothes were getting washed he headed into the kitchen to see if he could get anything to eat while he waited for Naruto to finish bathing. Looking at the clock which read only 10:05, he sighed and thought at how the night could get any worse.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

Meanwhile, Naruto stopped hearing all the movement noises that Sasuke made as he got dressed. "Sasuke?" he called as his ears awaited a response. "Sasuke?" he called again returning to his drunken Naruto dependant mode. He stared at the door awaiting his care taker to walk through it in anxiousness but never got his expected results causing him panic again. Getting up and out of the bath tub a bit too quickly, his wet feet couldn't latch themselves onto the wet floor causing him to slip and fall as he made a step hitting his head against the tiled floor. Luckily for him, his arm and shoulder took some of the hit so it didn't crack his skull open, but the impact still hurt... a lot! He moaned in pain and managed to whisper a call for his care taker's name, "Sas...uke..." before he closed his eyes in sheer agony.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

Sasuke jerked his head upwards after hearing the *thud* sound of the collision that Naruto's body made with the bathroom floor from the ceiling. (Looks like Sasuke's night just got worse.) "Naruto!" He called knowing that something was wrong. Dropping everything that he was doing and throwing his cigarette in the sink he ran upstairs headed to the bathroom. "Shit!" he exclaimed as he went to his aid. "Naruto?" he called squatting before him and stroked his head moving the hair that covered his face to see if he was awake. He grabbed another towel from the towel rack and covered his friend with it before carrying him in a bridal position into the shower. He sat Naruto down and sat down as well holding the blonde in his arms as he turned the shower on and set the water temperature to cold. "Oy! Naruto! Wake up..." he called as he tapped his cheeks. Letting the cold water fall from the shower hitting Naruto right on the face he couldn't help but get wet as well. "Naruto, c'mon, wake up!" he begged, frantically trying to get his friend to awaken from his forced slumber. Tapping his cheeks and rocking him with an addition of cold water falling on his body, his care taker began to worry. "Naruto... C'mon please... I'm sorry... Just wake up... please... Please dobe... wake up..." Sasuke begged as he rocked his friend.

After another 30seconds of begging, rocking, tapping and almost crying, the blonde boy began to fidget in his care taker's arms. "Naruto?" his care taker called seizing all movement.

"S-s-sa-" Naruto stuttered.

"Oh thank God!" Sasuke praised giving out a sigh of relief.

"W-w-what h-ha-happe-nd?" the blonde stuttered.

"I think you fell or something. Look I'm sorry I left alright? Don't fucking scare me like that again!" Sasuke hissed with relief, care and anger in his voice as he squeezed the blonde a little tighter.

"C-you-c-c-came-b-b-b-back!" he stuttered.

"Corse I came back; I promised that I would, didn't I?" Sasuke teased with gratitude in his eyes.

"S-s-sasuke?" Naruto called innocently.

"Huh?" Sasuke answered.

"C-c-cold..." he stuttered.

"Oh!" Sasuke exclaimed. He turned off the shower and lifted Naruto off the ground still covering him in the now wet towel; he carried him out of the shower and carefully into the bedroom.

After gently laying him down on the carpeted floor he rampaged through his closet in search of a clean dry towel, constantly looking down at the shivering idiot whom managed to slip and fall in the bathroom. Finally finding one he quickly covered Naruto with it before stripping him of his previous one and throwing it to a corner. He wrapped him in it and got up in search of another towel to dry him with. He found the towel and a pair of boxers that he could borrow him. He dried the remaining visible parts of his body, that is, his legs, head and hair before dressing him with the boxers, from the top of corse, not wanting to violet Naruto's privacy/personal space. Then he unwrapped him from the towel and dressed him with the PJs that he lay out on his bed before carrying and gently laying him onto the comfortable, soft bed. (Note: Naruto's eyes were closed during this whole process.)

Sasuke took the opportunity to change out of his uncomfortable, wet, clothes into warm, dry ones. Then he started going through his cabinets and cupboards in search of a pain killer and/or sleeping pill to help Naruto get through the night with at least a bit of comfort. Finding the pain killer, he went to Naruto's side with the pill and the bottle of water that he left on his bed side table. "Naruto?" he called as he lifted his head up a bit. "Here, take this, it will help with your pain." Naruto opened his eyes a little and opened his mouth letting Sasuke throw the pill inside and help drink his water. Sasuke jerked his head backwards/upwards a little to help Naruto swallow the water and pill properly before laying his head back down on the pillow. 'The washing machine...' Sasuke thought. 'But if I leave Naruto now, who knows what he might do?' He sighed and placed the bottle of water on the bedside table next to where Naruto lay the tucked the boy under the bed sheets. "Where are you-where are you going?" he stuttered watching his care taker head for the door only to see him close it.

"Nowhere." Sasuke replied as he returned to the bed and got under the sheets. Naruto still shivered at the coldness that he felt from the shower and the air conditioning in the room.

"I'm cold." He whispered to the raven head.

"I know." The raven head replied as he removed the vest that he wore and moved closer to the wounded one to supply him with his body heat. Tucking the blondes' head under his chin, he wrapped his arms around the blondes' torso and pulled him closer to his own with one hand holding the back of boy's head. Still feeling his shivers he'd slowly pull the boy closer and hug him tighter not knowing how much closer they can get. The blonde boy closed his eyes trying to catch some sleep knowing that he'll soon get warm and be fine as long as he was in the arms of his care taker.

30 minutes later, with his head tucked perfectly under his care taker's chin, arms wrapped around him at with a perfect tightness, Naruto had already fallen fast asleep; but Sasuke was still wide awake thinking about his reaction to Naruto's accident and what he would've done if things didn't turn out the way they did. He thought about how guilty he felt for leaving the boy even after he promised that he wouldn't. He thought about how his eyes went against him and went ahead released a colorless liquid that blended with the water that rained down on him from the shower after he heard the boy call his name; how scared he was when the boy didn't react to his actions. 'Heck! To think I only met this guy today...' he thought to himself. He wasn't used to having someone else sleeping in his bed, yet alone cuddling them, but he couldn't help but hold this blonde one close, almost not wanting to let go. Knowing that time was passing by, he knew that he had to catch some sleep even though he wasn't tired, but either way he closed his eyes and waited for the sleep to over take him.

Just when he began to fall into it, he was interrupted by a vibrating sound. His eyes shot open and he slightly turned his head to the direction where the sound was coming from. It was Naruto's phone on the desk. 'Oh crap... Must be something urgent if the person is calling at this hour...' he thought to himself. Not wanting to wake the blonde boy up, he thought, 'How the hell am I supposed to get to the phone?' he looked around for a bit before giving up, 'Ah! Forget it!' but then the phone went to voice mail. It was Karin. "Naruto, where are you? You're so fucking late! Are you alright? Naruto please answer me! Why aren't you answering me?"

Sasuke could hear the worry in her voice and sighed before slowly and gently sliding out of bed, not wanting to wake Naruto. "Naruto! Where are you?" Karin practically yelled through the phone. "Oy! Relax!" Sasuke told her in a whisper through the phone.

"Naruto?" Karin called.

"It's Sasuke." The raven head replied looking at Naruto making sure he was still asleep.

"You son of a bitch! What have you done to Naruto? Where is he?" Karin scolded.

"Shut up alright?" Sasuke hissed in a whisper. "He'-"

"I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO NARUTO AND I WANT TO KNOW NOW! OR ELSE I'LL CALL THE FUCKING COPS ON YOUR ASS!" Karin interrupted.

"Yeah call the cops on my ass for taking care of your fucking boyfriend!" Sasuke growled in a whisper.

"What?" Karin asked sounding a little confused.

"I don't know what kind of girlfriend you are to him but letting him get drunk in a gay bar full of MEN sure was a fucked thing to do." He said in a whisper.

"You bastard! You fucked him didn't you?"

"Me? No. But someone else sure would've if I didn't get there in time." Sasuke hissed in a whisper and didn't get any reply from her. "The next time you want to call someone a son of a bitch and threaten them to cops, have some fucking proof first!"

"Where is Naruto? Is he okay?"

"He's fine no thanks to you. In fact, I should be shouting at YOU for leaving him alone!"

"Whatever! Shout at me all you want. Just make sure Naruto gets to work tomorrow morning!" she hissed before cutting the phone.

"It's that same stupid work that got him here in the first place!" he hissed back at an empty line before throwing the phone on the desk. "God, why am I so fucking angry?" he whispered to himself as he passed his hands through his hair not being able to punch the wall like he'd normally do. Looking at Naruto whom is still sleeping peacefully on the bed he decided that this would be his only chance to check on the clothes he left downstairs.

Sasuke walked back into the bedroom after going downstairs to check on the clothes and putting them in the drier. He walked to the bed and slowly got back under the sheets not wanting to wake Naruto. Opting to put his arms around him again he seized at the sound of Naruto's voice. "You left again didn't you?" Sasuke looked down at the blue eyed creature looking up at him. "It was only for a little wh-"

"It's okay, I knew you'd come back." Naruto interrupted as he turned his back to him. Sasuke sighed and began to retreat his arm, away from Naruto only to have it pulled back around him. The blonde moved closer to the raven head wanting to feel his warmth again as he held onto his arm before settling his back on his care taker's torso. Sasuke lay down behind him and got comfortable with his arm still around his friend. He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep only to have his eyes shoot open again after hearing the following sentence exit the other males' lips, "And by the way... I'm gay."


	7. Chapter 7

Playing hard to get: Part 6(Part 1 of 2) – What happened last night?

Naruto woke up the next morning with a nasty headache from both the alcohol and falling in the bathroom. Struggling to open his eyes due to the sunlight that shone into the room, he gave out slight moans in absolute agony. He forced himself to sit up as he held his head in his hand. As he observed the empty room he was in, he wondered where he was. "What-what happened?" he asked himself as he panted due to the pain. He closed his eyes and held his head in his hands as he tried to remember when he heard the door open causing him to jerk his head upwards. "You..." he announced in surprise. "Oh! Good you're up..." the raven head said as he walked towards the bed with a glass of water and some pills. "Here..." Sasuke said offering him the glass of water and pills.

"What are those?" Naruto asked referring to the pills.

"Pain killers, they'll help with your hangover." His care taker replied. Naruto looked at him in disbelief but being desperate to relieve his pain, he took the pills anyway.

"Mh... What's the time?" Naruto wanted to know after he took down the pills.

"Um... 10:30?" Sasuke replied.

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled. "Ah crap!" He hissed as he placed the glass on the bedside table and hurriedly got out of the bed totally forgetting about his headache. Scanning the floor he wondered, "Where are my clothes?" Sasuke pointed at the perfectly ironed suit that he hang on his wardrobes' handle/knob. "Ah! They're clean... good." Naruto said as he walked over to the hanging clothes as he undressed himself.

"So... She really IS your girlfriend?" Sasuke wanted to know.

"Who?" Naruto asked as he hurriedly put on his pants.

"Karen." Sasuke replied on purpose almost wishing that she heard him say her name wrong.

"Karin? Why did she tell you that?" Naruto asked as he struggled to tie his tie.

"Well she didn't deny it when I brought it up." Sasuke said walking to him.

"Damn this stupid tie!" Naruto hissed. "You talked to Karin?" he asked. Sasuke swat Naruto's hand off his tie then grabbed hold of it and began to tie it. Naruto looked up at the slightly taller male in confusion as he tied his tie.

"There..." Sasuke said as he pressed his tie down nicely.

"Thanks..." Naruto said awkwardly.

As Naruto was taking his coat from the hanger his boxers and socks fell down to the ground and for some reason his eyes popped right out of their sockets. "If my boxers are down there..." Naruto said as he pointed at his boxers. "And I'm wearing boxers up here..." he said as he pointed at his crotch. "And I don't remember removing my boxers..." he gasped then immediately looked at Sasuke. "What happened last night? Why'd you remove my boxers?" Naruto wanted to know before gasping again.

His eyes opened up before he pulled Sasuke by the vest. "What happened last night?" Naruto asked in an intimidating manner.

"You mean you don't remember?" Sasuke asked in a sort of surprised manner.

"What? Remember what?" Naruto questioned as he pulled the boy closer but was interrupted by a vibrating sound. "My phone!" Naruto called as he let go of the raven head to answer his phone. "Hello?" he answered almost urgently.

"Naruto! Where are you? The lines are going crazy!" Karin worried/panicked as she tried to answer all the calls at the desk.

"I know, I know, I'm late. I'll be there in a few minutes! I'm so sorry! I'll be right there! I promise!" Naruto apologized.

"Please hurry!" Karin begged. "Kyuubi Enterprises please hold." was Karins' last sentence before she cut the phone. "I really have to go!" Naruto said as he hurried to wear his coat and socks after putting his phone in his pocket. "Where are my shoes?" he asked.

"Downstairs." Sasuke replied.

"Well hurry up and tell me where downstairs is, I have to go!" Naruto hissed.

"Okay. Geez!" Sasuke replied with a frown leading him out the door.

"Hurry!" Naruto whined as he followed Sasuke downstairs. "Stop running, you'll fall." Sasuke warned him. "I know how to-woah!" Naruto slipped and fell backward. If it wasn't for Sasuke whom was there to stop him from doing so by grabbing his hand and pulling him towards himself, he could've broken his back or something.

With his hand wrapped around the blondes' waist and their bodies touching Sasuke smirked, "You never listen do you?" Naruto found himself blushing as he starred into the Uchiha's eyes with a shocked look on his face when suddenly. "AH!" he moaned in pain as he held his forehead in his hand.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked concerned.

"I'm fine, just a headache. Let go of me I have to go." Naruto said with his eyes closed as he tried to get Sasuke off him but Sasuke wouldn't let go.

"You can't go to work not with your head still acting funny." Sasuke told him.

"It's just a hangover it's not the first time." Naruto said as he struggled to get lose.

"It's not just a hangover Naruto." Sasuke told him.

"I have to go to work damn it!" Naruto hissed. "Let go of me!"

"Fine." Sasuke said as he let go. "Thank you." Naruto said. "Now where are my shoes?" he asked.

Sasuke lead him to the front door where his shoes were. "You can help yourself out; if you fucking pass out on the way there, call your girlfriends fucking name this time." Sasuke growled. "Karin or Karen or whatever..." he hissed as he walked away, leaving the blonde boy lost and confused. "I hardly got enough sleep last night thanks to your whiney ass." He hissed with a whisper as he headed upstairs to his room.

"You know what? I have no time for this..." Naruto told himself as he walked outside the apartment.

Naruto walked downstairs and found himself in a restaurant filled with waiters whom were readying the restaurant for opening. 'What the hell am I doing here?' He thought to himself. 'Wait... He lives upstairs?' "Hey!" Sakura interrupted his thoughts, "You're the guy from yesterday. What are you doing here so early in the morning?" She wanted to know. Actually, everybody in the room wanted to know.

"I have to get to work." Naruto chanted. "Excuse me." He said as he walked passed her headed to the door.

"You don't think-"

"No! Sasuke wouldn't do that... would he?" Sakura interrupted Inos' sentence.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

"God! Why does my head hurt so much?" Naruto asked while leaning on a lamp post outside. "Taxi!" he called with whistle.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

Sasuke walked into his bedroom and noticed Naruto's boxers on the floor. "Ah! That bastard forgot his draws!" Sasuke growled as he picked them up and hurried downstairs hoping he'd catch up to him. He walked into the restaurant and everybody stopped and looked at him. "Did Naruto pass by here?" he asked as he held onto Naruto's boxers.

"Who?" Ino asked.

"The blondie." Sasuke replied.

"He just left, in a cab." Sakura replied.

"Agh! Son of a-" he hissed with a sigh.

"Are those boxers?' Suijetsu asked with a chuckle.

"One more word and you're fired!" Sasuke hissed causing Suigetsu to return to his straight, serious face. "Get back to work!" he commanded before returning to his apartment and everyone stared at each other.

* * *

"Stupid blue eyed bastard that only cares about his work. I have to go to work I have to go to work. Son of a bitch!" Sasuke murmured angrily as he walked into his apartment. "Stupid Karin always getting in the way of shit. Where's Naruto where's Naruto?" he continued. "God! Why am I so damn angry?" Sasuke growled as he punched his fist into against the wall.

He walked into the living room and threw himself onto the couch. "I hate his guts!" Sasuke thinks to himself referring to Naruto. "Tch! I say that and yet..." Sasuke shakes his head.

* * *

The taxi driver stopped the car once they arrived at Naruto's destination. "Yeah... I can't find my wallet?" Naruto said beginning to panic as he searched his wallet. "Do you take checks?" Naruto asked in an almost teasing manner.

"Cash only sir!" the taxi driver hissed.

"Ok-ok." Naruto surrendered as he pulled out his phone. "Karin, I'm outside, I need you to get down here with some money to pay the taxi driver and I'll pay you back." Naruto requested as he talked into his phone.

"I'll be right down." Karin replied.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

"Keep the change." Karin told the taxi driver after handing him the money. Karin turned to Naruto with her arms crossed on her chest. "I'm sorry I didn't come back last night. I got really drunk and I don't even know what happened I just lost it-" Naruto got interrupted by a hug from the red head.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Karin said joyously as she hugged him. Naruto had his hands hanging in mid air before he awkwardly hugged Karin back. The girls' cheeks turned red and her eyes turned into stars after she felt Naruto's hands on her back. She became totally mesmerized still latched onto him.

"Ok... Karin... You can let go now..." Naruto said as she tried to pull the girl of him. "Karin? Seriously, we gotta go to work." Naruto said pulling the girls arms off him.

Looking at the girls' face after he finally pulled her caused him to release a sigh of disappointment. "This is why I never hug you back. You always end up like... This..." he proclaimed as he pointed at her face. He snapped his fingers in front of her face bringing her back into reality. "Let's go up. I have a headache, I need to sit down." He complained leading the way into the building. Karin happily followed seeming that her day had just been made thanks to Naruto's hug.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

Sasuke managed to sleep, wake up, have breakfast, take a shower, wash his clothes and have a cigarette all before 12:30. He yawned as he locked his apartment door and put the keys in his pocket before heading downstairs. "Sasuke! Sasuke!" The group of girls that were in the restaurant the day before called with enthusiasm.

"Good morning girls!" he greeted just to be nice causing them all to shudder at the sound of his voice. "Morning? It's past 12 in the afternoon." Sakura commented as he walked to him.

"Yeah well..." he dragged. "I'm going out, take care of the restaurant." Sasuke commanded.

"Another bonus for me." Sakura commented teasingly.

"I'll think about it." Sasuke replied walking passed her. He opened the door and headed to his bike which he parks in the shed right behind the building. Moving his satchel somewhere comfortable, he got onto his bike, turned on his engine and rode of headed to Naruto's office.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

"Kyuubi Enterprises please hold... Kyuubi Enterprises please hold... Yes, you're the first caller? How may I hello you?" were Karin's lyrics to her one of her least favorite songs. Sasuke walked out of the elevator and looked at her with a smile just to tease her. "Sasuke? What are you doing here? Naruto didn't tell me that you were coming." were lyrics to another one of her least favorite songs.

"Yeah... considering what he did to me last night I just had to come over and thank him..." Sasuke told her with a smirk. Karin frowned then hissed, "What did you do?"

"Oh! Sorry... But that stuff is PG-none of your business." Sasuke told her with a side smile as he let himself into Naruto's office. Karin wanted to follow after him but was stopped by the endless phone calls that were coming into.

"Kyuubi Enterprises please hold." Karin said angrily into the phone.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

Sasuke walked into the office to see Naruto's head flat on the desk. "Oy!" he called. Naruto jerked his head upwards, looking at him. "Oh! It's you." Naruto announced.

"Not happy to see me I presume." Sasuke said as he walked to the desk.

"Dude, what the hell happened last night because I don't feel right." Naruto complained.

"You seriously don't remember? I mean you gotta remember something." Sasuke said with a bit of concern.

"I don't remember a thing. Please just explain to me what happened last night." Naruto begged.

"Naruto..." Sasuke called staring into his eyes with a bit of sadness on his face. "...we made love..." Naruto's eyes popped out of his sockets and his jaw dropped to the desk in utter and complete SHOCK! O_O


	8. Chapter 8

***~***~***~***~***~ ** means FLASHBACK

Playing Hard to Get: Part 6(2 of 2) – What happened last night?

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE MADE LOVE? WHAT THE FUCK IS MAKING LOVE? PLEASE TELL ME YOU MISTOOK LOVE FOR OUT!" Naruto yelled as he rose to his feet. "Well... it started with making out..." Sasuke said trying to calm him down.

"IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE FUNNY?" Naruto yelled angry. "YOU KNEW I WAS DRUNK AND YET YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME!" he hissed.

"Naruto, is everything alright?" Karin asked shyly as she peeped her head through the now opened door. "Get out Karin." He hissed. "But Naruto-"

"Get out!" Naruto interrupted and she complied. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the sight of her being commanded by her boss. "Why would you do that Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he tried to calm himself down. "I thought I could trust you!" Naruto growled angrily.

"I can explain." Sasuke pleaded.

"Really? What are you going to say? I was drunk one part of the night, sober the other and drunk again in another?" Naruto wanted to know.

"Would you sit down so I can explain?" Sasuke asked as he himself sat down on one of the chairs that were right in front of the desk. Naruto sighed and complied with his wishes.

"Go ahead... explain..." Naruto said wanting to hear his story. Sasuke smirked before he began to explain.

(As a reminder... this is YAOI as in BOYXBOY. If you can't deal with it... PEACE! And By the way... This is AFTER Naruto confessed he was gay.)

"Naruto..." Sasuke called in a whisper. "I guess it's only fair that I confess that I'm gay as well..."

"I know that..." Naruto told him.

"You do?" Sasuke wondered. Naruto turned himself around so that he could face Sasuke.

"No straight guy would walk passed another guy with no clothes on. No matter how drunk the other guy was." Naruto teased.

"Yeah... Never thought of it like that..." Sasuke replied with his arm still around the blonde boy. Naruto tucked his head under the boys chin again and whispered, "Thank you..." loud enough for him to hear.

"For what?" Sasuke asked.

"Taking care of me I guess..." Naruto whispered.

"It was no problem..." Sasuke told him.

"Feels nice..." Naruto said as he leaned his forehead on Sasuke's chest. "...being taken care of." he finished. "I'm sure Karin takes good care of you..." Sasuke told him as he concentrated his sight on the window that shone the moonlight into the dark room. "She's paid to." Naruto replied. "She's my personal assistant, not my girlfriend." The blonde added.

"Mh..." was Sasuke's brilliant response. "What if she WAS my girlfriend? Would you stop pursuing me?" Naruto asked looking up at the raven head.

"Pursuing you?" Sasuke questioned as he looked down at the blonde. "I am not pursuing you." Sasuke added as he turned his back on him.

"Oh come on... Just admit it, you like me." Naruto insisted in a teasing manner.

"You have an ego on you, don't you?" Sasuke hissed with his back still turned to the blonde. Naruto moved closer to the boy till his chest touched the males' back before he put his arms around him with his palms on his chest. He leaned his forehead on the boys back and sighed. The cold breath that Naruto exhaled on the boys back made Sasukes' spine shiver a little causing Naruto to smirk.

"You know Naruto; I'm pretty warm already I don't need you to put your arms around me." Sasuke told him.

"I want to." Naruto replied with a smile.

"It's getting kinda-what are you doing?" Sasuke asked as a response to Naruto kissing his back. "Naruto?" he questioned trying to turn but Narutos' arms were around him too tight. "Stop it..." he said not really wanting him to stop. "Naruto... stop this..." he said a little seriously.

"You want this and you know it." Naruto whispered.

"You're drunk, it doesn't really count." Sasuke told him.

"Drunk, not drunk, the feeling is all the same." Naruto whispered before kissing on his neck.

"Not for me." Sasuke said as he pulled his arms off from around him.

"And why is that?"

"I have morals." Sasuke said as he sat up with his feet touching the cold floor below him. He sighed and rubbed his forehead thinking about... well nothing. Naruto sat up and looked at him.

"Most people would jump to the opportunity to have sex with no strings attached. Why not you?" Naruto wanted to know.

"I'm not most people." Sasuke replied.

"I can see that." Naruto said as he crawled towards the boy that sat at the edge of the bed.

"You're drunk, you know you're drunk. You don't gain anything from this."

"But you do." Naruto said placing his hands on Sasuke's shoulders.

"What do I gain?"

"Free sex, no strings attached, just sex..." Naruto whispered before kissing on his neck. Sasuke shivered a little but pushed him away.

"I don't roll like that." Sasuke told him.

"Then how DO you roll?" Naruto wanted to know.

"Why do you care?" Sasuke asked looking at him with a serious face. Naruto looked away and sighed.

"Isn't it obvious that I want you?"

"You're drunk. You think with your penis instead of your head."

"...You're wrong..."

Sasuke frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not drunk Sasuke, I've only been acting drunk. And I have been for the last hour." Naruto said looking at him.

"What?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto sat at the edge of the bed as well before sighing and looking at the ground.

"4 weeks ago I saw you at the mall; you were in the food section buying groceries with Sakura." Naruto began to explain. "I thought you two were dating or married considering that you wee shopping for food together."

"That's disgusting." Sasuke commented thinking about how HE'D be married to Sakura, out of all people in the world! (Sorry to all you Sakura fans, I'm a Sakura hater so... forgive me.)

"Anyway, I found out about your restaurant and came in hoping that I'd see you again but I didn't. So I asked one of your waiters for your whereabouts and he told me that you usually hang out at the ally a couple blocks away from your restaurant and that's where I headed." Naruto continued. "I saw you with a few of your friends, a red head, a pony tailed one with long hair and a pony tailed one with short hair. I listened in on your conversation and you talked about a pub called Afrodisiac that you hang out in a lot so I tracked the place down and have been going there every night to see if you'd be there but you never came in." Naruto sighed then continued. "Anyway, today when we met and you took me to your restaurant I kind of got the feeling that you liked me but I was wrong." Sasuke looked at him with a sort of surprised look in his face. "I'm sorry." Naruto whispered.

"That's not true. " Sasuke told him.

"Yeah you like me but you don't want me. I get it. You don't have to explain it to me."

"Now that is definitely not true."

"Isn't it?"

"Please! I've been holding back ever since we got here."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Then don't hold back anymore..." Naruto said before leaning in to kiss him.

"But this can't be done." Sasuke said as he leaned away.

"Why not?" Naruto wanted to know. "Because I don't consider... IT to be 'just sex'." Sasuke told him.

"What do you consider it to be?" Naruto asked.

"It's something that should be done with someone that you care about... a lot. And even then, it's not considered 'just sex'."

"What is it considered as?"

"...making love..."

"Good..." Naruto told him as he settled himself on the raven heads laps.

"NOW what are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

The blonde smiled and kissed him with his arms around his neck. Sasuke kissed back with his eyes closed and hands holding onto the boys' waist. Naruto got his feet off the ground and wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist as he deepened the kiss. Feeling Naruto slowly move closer to him wanting their groins to touch, Sasuke grabbed him by the ass and pulled him so that he got what he wanted. "Nn..." Naruto moaned as they kissed. Grinding their ever-growing dicks together, Naruto moaned at the pleasure filled friction failing to keep his and Sasuke's lips locked. "Aah..." he moaned as he jerked his head upwards granting Sasuke the opportunity to kiss his neck. "Haa..." Naruto moaned from feeling Sasuke warm, soft lips on his neck. Holding Sasuke's head in place he'd move his own head granting Sasuke permission to kiss different areas of his neck which just ended up turning him on even more, thus, causing him to grind harder on Sasuke's groin. Due to this, Sasuke couldn't control himself anymore he just had to moan as well, "Aah... haa..."

Naruto began pushing him back so he'd lay comfortable on the bed but, due to Sasuke's typical dominant self he wouldn't allow being the one at the bottom; so he rose to his feet, still holding onto the Naruto's ass, he got onto the bed and slammed him down onto the pillow. "Ah!" Naruto moaned in slight pain but he let it pass because he was way too turned on to worry about his head right then. Sasuke got on top of him and glared into his beautiful blue eyes as one of his hands played with his silky blonde hair. Narutos' hands held back the bangs that covered the other males' gorgeous face as he too glared into his care takers' eyes. Naruto slowly pulled him down and took in a deep breath once their lips touched.

As the kiss went on, it deepened until Sasuke broke it off to kiss on the boys' neck causing him to moan in undivided pleasure. "I want more..." Naruto whispered in desperation. Sasuke began unbuttoning his shirt as he sucked on the blondes' neck. "Aah..." Naruto moaned. Arriving at the final button, the raven head sat up and pulled it off throwing it on the ground before throwing his tongue into the blue eyed creatures' mouth. The blue eyed creature easily caught it with his own tongue and pulled the raven haired male closer so that their bodies touched. Sasuke bit his lip seductively as he detached their lips from each other, kissing him along his jaw line headed to his neck. "Aah... more..." Naruto moaned. Sasuke slowly descended his hand in search of the boys crotch and moaned when he finally felt it in his hand. (Above the clothes.) He then descended down to his chest, kissing the warm, tanned skin in his path, finally resting on the males' nipple. "Nnn..." Naruto moaned and that's when Sasuke slowly began to rub what was in his hand. "Aah..." Naruto moaned as he wrapped one of his hands around the raven heads neck and the other held onto his arm wanting it to rub faster. "More..." he moaned. "Nn... More Sasuke... Aah..." he moaned. Sasuke complied by rubbing his crotch faster causing Naruto's back to arch and a hiss to escape from between his teeth. "Aah Sasuke... more..." he moaned. "What do you want?" Sasuke asked as he rubbed. "Make love to me..." Naruto moaned in desperation. "Then-"

"You such your mouth right there!" Naruto hissed. **~**~END**~**~OF**~ **~FLASHBACK**~**

"WHAT? IT WAS JUST ABOUT TO GET GOOD!" Sasuke growled returning to reality.

"THAT'S AS GOOD IT GETS FOR YOU YOU HORNY BASTARD!" Naruto yelled as he rose to his feet and leaned over the desk.

"I AM NOT HORNY!" Sasuke yelled as he rose to his feet and leaned over the desk from his side.

"REALLY? REALLY? THEN WHAT IS THAT BLUGING OUT FROM BETWEEN YOUR LEGS?" Naruto shouted as he pointed towards Sasuke's bulging crotch.

"IT'S CALLED A DICK AND BY THE LOOKS OF IT, YOU HAVE ONE TOO!" Sasuke yelled as he pointed at Naruto's crotch.

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT WHEN YOU TALK TO ME ABOUT SUCKING MY NIPPLES?" Naruto yelled leaning further over the desk, closer to Sasuke.

"A LITTLE DECENCY FROM A HIGH CLASS MAN SUCH AS YOURSELF!" Sasuke yelled also leaning further over the table, closer to Naruto.

"OH! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"YOU'RE THE SON OF A BITCH!

"ARGH! I JUST WANNA-" Naruto's yelling was interrupted by a tongue filled kiss from Sasuke. "Aah... Naruto..." Sasuke moaned from somewhere in between the kiss as he crawled onto the desk. "Sasuke..." Naruto managed to moan before Sasuke jumped on him causing him to fall back yelling, "SASUKE!" (Oops... sorry folks... Looks like Sasuke had zoomed out again.)

"TEMEE!" Naruto yelled bringing Sasuke back into ACTUAL reality. "Huh? What?" Sasuke stammered.

"You are a lying piece of shit do you know that?" Naruto hissed.

"I most definitely am not!" Sasuke hissed back. "Calling me a piece of shit while YOU'RE the one that lied to me about not being drunk?" Sasuke added.

"You LYING piece of shit!" Naruto growled.

"I AM NOT LYING! THAT STORY WAS TRUE!" Sasuke defended.

"No, IT WASN'T!" Naruto growled.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? YOU WERE DRUNK!"

"How was I drunk if you told that I CONFESSED TO YOU THAT I WASN'T?"

"YOU LIED TO ME!"

"Oh Lord... DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF?"

"LOUD AND CLEAR!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"Sasuke, 4weeks ago I was in Canada on business. So unless you were in Canada 4weeks ago...YOU'RE LYING!" Naruto told him.

"Like I said, you were drunk so you obviously TOLD ME A LIE!" Sasuke defended.

"Oh Lord..." Naruto sighed and shook his head. "Okay... Sasuke... WHO IN WORLD IS SAKURA?"

"What?" Sasuke questioned giving him a poker face (-_-).

"You said that I told you that I saw you and Sakura at the mall buying groceries while I don't even know who Sakura is... how do you explain that?"

"Aaah... fuck!" Sasuke surrendered. "Fine you got me... I lied! You happy?"

"Very." Naruto replied then smirked.

"What?" Sasuke questioned in an annoyed tone.

"You just admitted two things while you were telling me that lie." Naruto said smirking a little more.

"No I did not..."

"Yeah you kinda did..."

"What? What did I admit?"

"That you are gay... and that you like me..." Naruto answered feeling really, really good about himself. "...Idiot!" Sasuke hissed as he collided his palm with his forehead. "Well that beats me it's time for me to leave here's your boxers and wallet I'm going to step out of this office before I embarrass myself more than I already have..." Sasuke muttered as he placed his satchel on the Naruto's desk and headed to the door.

"Um Sasuke..." Naruto called.

"What?" Sasuke replied with a sigh. Naruto chuckled, "Your um... your zip's open..."

"Oh fff..." Sasuke hissed. "You know what? WHATEVER!" Sasuke growled before he opened the door and stepped out of the office. Naruto laughed by himself as soon as Sasuke closed the door behind him. Sasuke sighed and walked towards the door ignoring Karins' smirk. 'The bitch listened in...' Sasuke thought to himself as he stepped into the elevator. He turned to see Karins' smile and wave causing him to frown and raise his middle finger to her as the elevator doors closed.


	9. Chapter 9

Playing Hard to Get: Part 7 – Rejected!

Sasuke stormed into his restaurant chanting '.' in his head. "Sasuke you're back!" Sakura announced blocking his path. "Yeah, thanks for pointing out the obvious Sherlock." He snapped. "What's wrong?" She asked concerned. "Apart from the fact that you're BLOCKING MY WAY?" he hissed pushing her to the side and walking passed her. "Sasuke-kuuuuuuun!" the group of girls screamed in their typical fan girl manner. "SHUT UP!" he growled angrily causing them to freeze as look at him with confused looks on their faces. He didn't say another word before he walked away. "That was..." Ino thought. "Weird?" Sakura suggested. "Weird." Ino confirmed.

Sasuke stormed into his apartment and slammed the door shut behind him murmuring angrily to himself. He walked into the kitchen and opened his fridge in search of a beer that he didn't find. "You MUST be kidding me." He growled the fridge. "I'm all out." He told himself before slamming the fridge door shut. He walked to the kitchen cabinet where he usually kept his cigarette boxes and pulled out one cigarette. Grabbing his lighter from the coffee table in the living room he went out onto the patio. He lighted up his cigarette and puffed as he leaned over the railing looking down at the pedestrians on the side walk and watching the people that walk in and out of his restaurant.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

"Karin." Naruto called as he stepped out of his office. "I'm going to lunch. You want anything?" He asked after he looked up his office. 'He offered to buy me food... Maybe he DOES like me..." Karin thought to herself. "Um... no, I'm on a diet so I'm just going to grab some salad form the staff kitchen." She replied. "Okay." Naruto responded "Well, see you later." He waved walking by her desk, headed to the elevator.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

Sasuke saw Naruto step out of a taxi and walk into the restaurant. 'What's HE doing here?' he thought to himself as he puffed on his cigarette. 'Coming to mock me some more I suppose.' He thought.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

"Hello... my name's Ino and I'll be your waitress today." Ino introduced. 'Hn! How many times did you rehearse that?' Naruto chuckled in his head. "Um..." Naruto thought as he looked at the drink menu that was already on the table when he walked in. "I'll have a club soda." Naruto ordered and Ino nodded before she walked away to the kitchen. Naruto looked around the restaurant in search of one particular raven headed boy that he couldn't find. Instead he found the table of Sasuke fan girls looking at him funny and a pink haired waitress that also couldn't get her eyes off him... and not in the good way. "Here you go sir." Ino said placing the glass of club soda on the table. "The menu..." she said handing him a menu. "Our special today is Mexican food that starts with a Mexican appetizer, your choice of either Nachos or Guacamole." Naruto looked up at her and said, "I'd like to speak to your manager."

"Our manager doesn't like being disturbed unless a customer has a complaint."

"I have a complaint."

"About what?"

Naruto thought and finally replied, "About him."

"And what did he do?" Ino asked with a frown. "Oh hey there he is..." Naruto pointed out as he looked at Sasuke whom was walking towards them. "What do you want?" Sasuke hissed. "Can we talk?" Naruto asked. "Whatev." Sasuke replied. "In private." Naruto told him. Sasuke signaled Ino to leave. "More private." Naruto added. Sasuke sighed. "C'mon." he said leading him out of the restaurant headed to his apartment.

"So I've been thinking..." Naruto started as they both sat down on Sasuke's couch. "What?" Sasuke asked. "About your lie..." Naruto told him. "Oh great..." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "And I've come to a conclusion." Naruto said. "Ah! This I have to hear." Sasuke said looking at him waiting to hear what he had to say. "And um..." Naruto said nervously. "What?" Sasuke asked. "Well..." "Come out and say dobe!" Sasuke hissed and then he felt a sudden softness on his lips when it suddenly jus wnet away. "Oh my Gosh! I am so sorry I-" Sasuke interrupted by kissing the blonde creature rubbing him- "SASUKE!"

Sasuke was awakened from his little fantasy by Sakura's calling. "SASUKE!" she called banging on the door. "I'm coming!" He answered as he walked back inside. "SASUKE!" she called. "I'M COMING!" he replied. "Jeez! WHAT?" he hissed once he opened the door. "Some one's here and says he wants to see you." Sakura told him. "The blondie from yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Fine." He replied allowing Sakura to return back down. Sasuke closed the door and went to the living room, crashed his cigarette on the coffee table, removed his shirt and splashed some water on his torso and face before he heard the knock on the door. He smirked as he walked to the door to answer it. "What is it dobe?" Sasuke asked being tempted to smirk but manages to keep on the serious face. "I'm kinda in the middle of a work out." (Oh yeah... is that what the kids call it these days?)

Naruto looked at his ripped body then looked up at his face to see a smirk across it then he just laughed causing Sasuke to frown. "What?" Sasuke wanted to know. "Who are you trying to fool? The old, I just came from a work out trick? Please! I saw you smoking your cigarette on your balcony before I walked into the restaurant." Naruto explained as he laughed. At that moment Sasuke gave his blonde crush a death glare that only he could pull off. "Get out of my apartment." Sasuke hissed. "I'm not IN your apartment." Naruto replied smiling. Sasuke's eye twitched in absolute anger, annoyance and whatever else emotion Sasuke Uchiha gets when people piss him off. Naruto chuckled and held out Sasuke's satchel. "Thanks." He told him calmly hoping that his calm voice would calm the Uchiha down as well. Boy was he wrong. Sasuke grabbed the satchel from his hands and shut the door in his face. Naruto laughed at how ill-tempered the boy was. "You know, most people would reply 'you're welcome' or 'don't mention it' or something like that." Naruto said allowed to make sure that heard. "Yeah, well I'm not most people, so if you want a reply, here's your reply." Sasuke opened the door and yelled, "SCREW YOU!" before slamming it shut again. Naruto laughed again before sighing, "Haa, Sasuke Uchiha... haha" he chuckled walking back to the restaurant.

'Hello? What are you doing?' Sasuke's subconscious asked him. 'What?' he answered in his head. 'The hell are you just standing here for? Go ask him out.'

'Oh! Shut up!'

'You still in denial?'

'What denial? I'm not denying anything.'

'Yeah you are.'

'What am I denying?'

'That you like him.'

'Are you kidding? He's so cocky! I don't do cocky!'

'You like it.'

'I do not.'

'See? Denial.'

'I'm not in denial.'

'By you saying that, you're denying it, meaning you're in denial.'

'I... screw you!'

'I'm you. Now move!'

'I'm not even sure if he's gay!'

'Trust me! He's gay. And I'm you, so I know what I'm saying.'

'You're insane.'

'I'm you. So you know...' Sasuke rolled his eyes. 'You're still standing here? Hello?'

'What if he says no? You know I don't go well with rejection. You're me so you'd know!'

'How many times have you been rejected?'

'... ... that's a good question.'

'Never! I mean I'm you so I would know.'

'But I've never asked anyone out before.'

'Yeah you have.'

'Yeah we don't talk about him.'

'Yap.'

'So go.'

'No way. I don't ask out, I GET asked out.'

'And what do you say every time you do?'

'... ... that's another good question.'

'Answer being... NO! Exactly! It's been 2 years Sasuke! Time to start dating again.'

'But I don't like him.'

'This coming from the guy that imagines himself sucking him off.'

'I do not!'

'Do not deny me! I am you so I know!'

'I have never imagined that.'

'Remember the shower this morning?'

'It was a very, very, very warm shower!'

'So?'

'It's normal!'

'Hm... I don't remember Google ever saying that it was normal for someone to jerk themselves off due to a warm shower.'

'It happens!'

'When you think about Naruto!'

'I do not think about Naruto!'

'Maybe this will bring back your memories... *moaning sounds* Aah... aah Naruto... aah... haa...'

'Shut the fuck up!'

'I'm you so shut me up... aah... Naruto... right there... aah...'

'FINE! JUST SHUT UP!'

'Aah, yeah... Naruto...'

'I'LL ASK HIM OUT!' Sasuke hissed to in his head as he entered the living room to put on his shirt. 'God! You are so annoying!' Sasuke growled in his head as he stepped out of his apartment with his shirt on. 'Don't forget, I'm you! So you're pretty much insulting yourself.' His subconscious replied. 'Whatever!' he thought whilst he rolled his eyes.

Sasuke walked downstairs into the restaurant and scanned the room for Naruto. Finally spotting him at the same table he sat at yesterday. He sighed and thought, 'Here goes nothing...'

"Oy! Naruto!" he called as he walked towards the table getting the boys' attention. Naruto casually looked up at him. "Yes?" he replied. "You, me, Afrodiasiac, tonight, what do you say?" Sasuke wanted to know. "Here you go... Pork chops and fries." Sakura said placing the bag with food on his table. "Thank you." Naruto replied having already paid for the food. He rose to his feet with his bag of food and Sasuke stood by waiting for his answer. "Well?" Sasuke urged. Sakura stood by for whatever reason, wondering what Sasuke was talking about. "Oh, yeah... Right... the answer... okay... No." Naruto answered with a smile before turning his back on him. Leaving Sasuke... REJECTED! O_O


	10. Chapter 10

Playing Hard to Get: Part 8 – Operation SasukexNaruto commences

Sasuke had a shocked confused look on his face as he stared down at the ground in thought. 'I just got... Did he just...' he thought. 'BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THAT REJECT! LET'S GO SHOW HIM WHAT WE'RE MADE OF! IF HE THINKS THESE BROAD ARMS ARE JUST FOR DISPLAY HE'S GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!' growled his conscious. "Sasuke, are you alright?" Sakura asked placing her hand on his shoulder. "What does he mean no?" he blurted. "OY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?" Sasuke shouted, following the blonde one out the door. "Taxi!" Naruto called. "Hey! What do you mean no?" Sasuke repeated. "What you don't speak English?" Naruto asked uninterested. "Taxi!" he called. "I've been nothing but nice to you and you're rejecting me?" Sasuke questioned angrily. "You slammed your door in my face and you call that nice?" Naruto wondered uncomprehending. "You were being cocky!" Sasuke declared. "I was stating facts." Naruto defended.

"What's the difference?"

"I have no time for this I have to go to work. Taxi!"

"What did I do wrong? I've been nothing but nice to ever since I met you yesterday."

Naruto sighed. "Listen Sasuke..." Naruto began as after he placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "It's not that I don't like you, which I don't, it's just I don't like dating."

"What?" Sasuke questioned confused. Naruto sighed again. "Sasuke, you're hot! You're really, really, REALLY HOT! And you're body, woo! It's insane!" Sasuke's couldn't help but blush at the compliments. "But..." a cab stopped beside the side walk, right beside Naruto. Naruto took his hand of Sasuke's shoulder and used it to open the car door. He gave out a sigh again and finished with, "You're just not my type." before he stepped into the cab. Sasuke's mouth dropped in shock but his shock soon turned into anger. He grinded his teeth together as he watched the taxi drive away. Folding his arms into fists he had to vent somewhere. He scanned the area and didn't find anything to punch so he screamed instead. "Sasuke, are you alright?" Sakura asked concerned after she stepped outside. This was his face at that moment. :_iconsasukeraepfaceplz_: (minus the blood of corse) "I'm not his type... I'll show him... I'll show him..." he murmured to himself as he returned back inside. "Sasuke..." Sakura whispered as he watched him walk away.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

'How could he not think I'm his type? I'M EVRYBODY'S TYPE!' Sasuke complained to his conscious as he paced around in his living room. (Please don't wonder. His conscious is just him! Don't think it's some kyuubi type being that lives inside him it's just Sasuke talking to himself in his head. Don't get confused.) 'You know what that guy is? He's a dobe, that's what he is.' His conscious informed.

'I am this neighborhoods' most eligible bachelor! How could I not be his type?'

'The boy's confused.'

'Maybe he isn't gay.'

'He called you hot! That's gay! Really gay!'

'I believe he called me, really, really, REALLY HOT!'

'FOCUS!'

'Yes!'

'So, when do you strike?'

'Strike?'

'Yes! Strike! The boy said no to you, NO ONE SAYS NO TO YOU! NO ONE SAYS NO TO ME! So you HAVE to beat him up!'

'I don't want to beat him up!'

'Don't turn soft on me Uchiha! Where is your manliness?'

'I feel weird inside.'

'NO! NO! focus! FOCUS!'

'Ok. Yeah.'

'I suggest you go huddle up the crew and make a gang bang you know like in the movies.'

'This doesn't concern them.'

'Then LET'S GO BEAT HIM UP DAMMIT!'

'That's the thing... I don't want to.'

'What do you mean you don't want to? Of corse you want to. I'M YOU!'

'Yes, and I want to beat him but not for the reasons that you want to beat him up.'

'What are you talking about dammit? I'M YOU!'

'I don't want to beat him up.'

'Why?'

'Don't you see? He rejected me. This only means one thing.'

'YES! WE GO BEAT HIM UP!'

'No. My dick is telling me something.'

'If you listen to that little old thing you won't go anywhere.'

'Little? OLD?

'Sorry, that was you talking not me.'

'I'm you!'

'That should tell you something.'

'Fuck you!'

'I'm you.'

"Ok Sasuke focus!" The insane raven head told himself. (God this guy is nuts!)

'I'm telling you, I feel weird.' Sasuke thought still pacing. 'Is it good or bad?' his conscious asked.

'A little bit of both.'

'Ok... what is it?'

'I don't know...' Sasuke stood and thought. "OMG!" he exclaimed. "I WANT HIM EVEN MORE NOW!" he concluded in a yell.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

Naruto walked out of the elevator with his bag of pork chops and fries with a sulk on his face. "Oh hey Naru-what's wrong?" Karin asked. "Nothing..." Naruto replied with a sigh. "It doesn't look like nothing." Karin responded. "What's wrong?" she asked concerned. "Nothing, seriously, it's nothing important." Naruto replied a little more lively.

He walked to his office door and unlocked it before walking inside with a sigh. 'You did the right thing.' He thought as he sat at his desk. "But why do I feel so bad?" he asked himself. "Tch! Naruto! This is the right thing... not for you, but for him! Yes! It is!" he told himself cheerfully as he unpacked his food. He was about to pierce his fork into his fries but he was interrupted by his thoughts. 'But I like him...' whined his conscious. 'No, no, this is right!' he replied in his head as he took bit into his fries. 'Ooh that's good!' he thought as he scoffed down his lunch.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

Sasuke bit his lower lip in thought as he lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He sighed as he thought of ways to get Naruto to fall for him when Naruto walked in through the door? "Naruto?" he questioned as he narrowed his eyes and sat up.

Naruto crawled onto the bed and knelt right beside him. "Ok Sasuke, listen, I know that you don't like me but I like you and I just wanted to say that-" Sasuke couldn't resist the urge to kiss the boys' lips; after all, he HAD been fantasizing about them all day. He pulled the boy in closer to him and carried him so he was positioned on his laps. Carrying him was surprisingly easy considering how heavy he was when he carried him before, but he didn't think anything of it because he was way too filled with testosterone to give a damn. "Mh! Sasuke I've wanted this for so long." The boy moaned. Sasuke flipped the boy over and got on top of him, again, surprisingly easy!

Sasuke moved down to the boys' soft neck, licking, kissing and sucking all the same. "Aah... Sasuke..." the boy moaned. The raven head descended his hand to the boys' chest with the aim of caressing the boys' nipples but everything just went downhill from there... LITERALLY! His hand went up the hill, then down the hill where there wasn't supposed to be a hill! He seized all his lip action and tried to figure out what his hand was touching. A. It was squeezable. B. It was soft. C. It was rounded. D. IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE THERE! He lowered his hand to the crotch area only to find that, THERE WAS NO CROTCH! "Naruto, why are you missing essential body parts?" Sasuke whispered a bit scared to hear his answer. "Naruto? Who's Naruto?" a FEMALE'S voice asked.

Sasuke's eyes opened wide and he slowly elevated himself so he could see the bearer of the feminine voice and body. He saw Naruto but closed his eyes and shook his head giving out a sigh to calm himself down before he opened his eyes again to the Yamanaka... Ino Yamanaka.

"SHIT!" he exclaimed jumping off the bed. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he yelled looking at the girl in shock. "I came to tell you how I felt." Ino replied as she got off the bed. "And now I know that you love me too from the way you kissed me." She said walking over to the traumatized boy. "It's okay Sasuke you don't have to be shy..." she placed her hands on his chest. "You're heart is beating so fast, so is mine." She told him as she took his hand and placed it on her chest. "See?"

Sasuke's heart WAS beating fast, out of trauma NOT love. He quickly slid his hand off her chest and slightly shoved her away from him. "Sasuke?" she wondered. "You listen! If you want to keep your job here you will follow my orders." He told her. "Sasuke?"

"Get out of my room, get out of my apartment, get out of my restaurant and don't come back till tomorrow." He ordered. "But-" "And if what just happened in here does not stay in here I swear to God I don't care if you're a woman, you will regret It." he hissed. "Sasuke, you kissed me." Ino claimed. "I know what I did!" he growled with his hand raised. "Get out..." he told her as he strode his hands through his hair. "Sasuke I-"

"Get out!" he commanded. Tears filled her eyes before she ran out of his bedroom. "DAMNIT!" he yelled angrily as he slammed his door shut.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

Ino ran downstairs into the kitchen in tears. "Ino?" Sakura called concerned. "What happened?" she asked. "I have to go." Ino replied in-between sobs as she hang her apron. "What's wrong? What happened?" Sakura wanted to know. "Sasuke wants me to leave."

"What? Why? Did he fire you?"

"I have to go Sakura." She told her before running out of the kitchen, headed to the front door.

"What happened?" Sakura whispered to herself.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

Sasuke splashed his face with water as he stood and stared at his confused self in the mirror. 'That was fucked up!' his conscious stated. 'You fucking think?' he replied to himself. 'It's decided then...'

"I HAVE to get Naruto. He HAS to be mine." Sasuke declared.


	11. Chapter 11

Playing Hard to Get: Part 9 – A call from Kyuubi

"Karin, could you go downstairs and get me a latte?" Naruto requested through his pager. "Sure." Karin replied. "Thanks." was Naruto's response before he got his finger off the button on the pager. He rubbed his face with a sigh, finally resting his hands in his hair. 'Stop! Stop thinking about him.' He commanded in his head. 'You have work. Do your work.' He told himself. The blonde boy nodded. "Alright!" he affirmed lively as he wore his reading glasses, opened his laptop and began working.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

Sasuke sat at his desk in his office... (Yes, he has an office.) ...tapping his finger tips on the wooden surface with as he supported his leaning body on one of the arms of the arm chair when there was a knock at the door. "Sasuke, you wanted to see me?" the pink haired girl asked shyly as she peeped her head through the now slightly opened door. "Come in." he said face carrying no emotion still tapping his fingertips on the desk. Sakura gulped as she stepped in and closed the door behind her. "Have a sit." He insisted, still emotionless and she complied.

He sat frightened, wondering what he wanted to tell her. "Sakura?" he slightly called. "Yes?" she answered. He leaned forward, supporting his body with his elbows on his desk and his fingers intertwined leaning against his lips. "What's your job?" he asked. "Staff manager slash waitress." She replied almost forgetting to breathe. "And what's your job as staff manager if I may ask?" Sasuke reciprocated with his arms crossed on the desk. "To make-to make sure that all the staff including chefs, waiters, and the cleaning staff are doing their jobs efficiently." She replied with a stutter. "You don't say." He remarked sarcastically. "But, is that all?" he wanted to know. "It's my job to make sure that... all staff members abide... to the rules that you stated to them." She replied with a bit of struggle swallowing. "Bingo..." he responded with a smirk.

"Sakura..." he called. "I'm going to ask you one question... if you answer it correctly, you may leave, if you answer it incorrectly, you're fired. Understood?" The girls' breathing became uneasy but she nodded as acceptance to his terms. "Good..." he replied with a smirk. "Now I'm going to ask this once..." Sakura braced herself for the brain hammering question. "What... the FUCK... was Ino doing in MY apartment... my BEDROOM... MY BED... instead of working this afternoon?" he growled. "What? Your-I-" "You out of all people know just how much I HATE having people, yet alone employees, come up to my apartment without MY consent, walk inside, come up to MY bedroom and-" stopped himself with a deep sigh of anger. Yes, Sakura would know because, once upon a time, SHE was that uninvited company that walked into Sasuke's apartment, without his consent, went upstairs to his bedroom and pretty much did the same thing Ino did. (Obviously, the story is different but the results were the same.)

Sakura covered her mouth in shock before claiming in a whisper, "It was Ino wasn't it?"

"So you knew! You knew and yet you did not stop her!" he barked. "I didn't! I saw her running out of the restaurant crying." She defended. "You didn't know? I thought your job was making sure that everybody else did their jobs!" he growled angrily. "She told me she was going to the bathroom I didn't know she would sneak off to your apartment!" Sakura defended as she began to sob. "I DON'T CARE! AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED YOU DID NOT DO YOUR JOB!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura wasn't used to being yelled at by Sasuke, by anyone actually, so she very easily broke down. "I'm sorry!" she apologized in tears. "Please! Please don't fire me! I need this job!" she begged. Sasuke sat back down on his seat, his back on the chair. He returned to his emotionless posture with a sigh. "Hang your apron Sakura." He told her causing her to sob a little more. "Please Sasuke!" he begged. "Please!"

"Go home, come back tomorrow." He told her. She covered her mouth with relief but still sobbed. "If this happens again you, along with the person that goes into my apartment without my consent are fired. Understood?" he made known. "Yes!" she replied with a nod. "Thank you so much!"

"You are dismissed." He told her. "Arigato!" she replied before rising to her feet and stepping out of his office. She removed her apron and hang it in the kitchen. "What happened? Are you and Ino fired? Why are you crying?" were the questions that she was hammered. "I'm fine. I'm not fired. But I have to go." She told them all before leaving the restaurant wiping away her tears.

"I wonder what happened." "Why were they both crying?" "Why did they leave?" "What did they do?" "What did Sasuke do?" were the questions they were all asking each other. "Is there a reason that you're all standing around not doing your jobs?" was the question that the cross Sasuke asked as he stood at the kitchen's entrance. "Sasuke..." Suijetsu sort of greeted. "We were just wondering why Sakura and Ino left." He added. "It is none of your business what happens to your colleagues. As far as I'm concerned, if YOU don't do YOUR job right YOU end up getting fired. If YOU don't abide by MY rules, YOU end up getting fired. Are we clear?" he made known. "Yes!" they all replied in unison. "Get to work." He commanded. "Yes!" they replied but still stood there. "NOW!" he yelled before they all scattered to their stations.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

"Hopefully you've all heard that Kyuubi will be coming back tomorrow, thankfully! And he's expecting us to show him what we've come up with to present to his business associates..." Naruto explained to a group of about 14 people that sat along the sides of a long table in the conference room. (Like a boss!) "Are you all aware of this?" Naruto asked. "Yes!" they all replied in unison.

Naruto was probably the youngest person in the whole room, heck! He WAS the youngest person in the whole room if not the whole firm. Naruto was kind; he treated them well, and was well mannered. Apart from the fact that he was the C.E.O of Kyuubi Enterprises, everybody respected him and acknowledged him for who he was. Everybody but one person...

"Now, I expect us all to be here and ready with their part of the presentation-" he was interrupted by a knock at the door "Come in." he answered. "Sorry to disturb but there's a call waiting for you on line 2." Karin said once she stepped into the room. "Take a message I'll call them later." Naruto told her. "I can't do that." Karin responded. "Karin, can't you see I'm in the middle of a meeting?"

"It's Kyuubi." Karin responded. "What?"

Whispers began to revolve around the room. You see, Kyuubi never ever calls more than once within the same day unless it's urgent and with Kyuubi 'urgent' means bad news. "Alright! Alright! Quiet everyone, it's probably nothing." Naruto tried to hush the room down before he answered the phone that was on the table before him. "Hello Kyuubi!" Naruto greeted and the room finally went silent. "Ah! Naruto! How's my favorite C.E.O doing?" a deep based voiced Kyuubi replied. "Much better now knowing that you will helping us tomorrow." Naruto responded with a smile. He gave a thumbs up to the eagerly waiting group that allowed them to calm down.

"Yeah, Naruto about that, there's been a change in plans..." Naruto showed the group an even bigger smile on his face before he turned around and hissed, "What do you mean there's been a change in plans?"

"I mean, I'm not coming tomorrow."

"What? No-no-no Kyuubi you can't do that! You said you are."

"And now I'm saying I'm not."

"BUT WHY KYUUBI?"

"Don't raise you voice at me!" Kyuubi calmly and immediately replied. "Are you forgetting that you work for me? And that you wouldn't be where you are now if it wasn't for me?" Naruto remained quiet. "Now you listen here Naruto, I don't care how close we are, this is a business. This is your job. You do as I say, when I say it. Are we clear?"

"Yes." Naruto replied. "My apologies."

"Get the AV team to set up a screen in the board room. At 10 am sharp I will be online so I expect you to be online as well, you will show me exactly what and how you'll present what you've come up with. If I like what I see, I'll make corrections where necessary and you will still be my C.E.O, if I don't... that's up to you. Are we clear?" Kyuubi instructed.

"Yes." Naruto replied.

"Good." replied Kyuubi. "So tell me, what's new in your life?"

"Goodbye Kyuubi." Naruto replied before he hang up.

Naruto sighed and turned to the very tense and anxious group of people that sat before him before the phone rang again. "Kyuubi Enterprises, you're speaking with-" "Naruto Uzumaki, if you ever hang up on me like that again I'm going to shove a pole up your ass!" Kyuubi hissed and Naruto hang up on him again with a smirk. "Kyuubi won't be coming tomor-" he was interrupted by another phone call. "Kyuubi Enterprises, you're-" "I'm shoving a pole up your ass." Kyuubi growled and Naruto hang up on him again. "As I was saying Kyuubi won't be coming tomorrow but, I expect everyone to be here by 8am sharp to prepare for the presentation that we'll show him via Skype. Karin, get the AV team and tell them to set up a screen in the board room and also tell them to make sure that the laptop and all wifi connections are working perfectly for the presentation that will be held there at 10 am sharp!" Naruto instructed. Karin nodded and complied with his instructions. "Anybody in this room that arrives here before 10 am will be fired immediately, am I clear?" Naruto stated. "Yes!" they all replied in unison. "Ok. You're all dismissed." He said and they all stood up from where they were seated before they scattered to their offices. Naruto sighed before leaving the room. He heard the phone ring again and smirked ignoring it knowing that it was Kyuubi who would probably just say that he was going to shove a pole up his ass.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

Naruto sat his desk and thought about what Kyuubi said. 'If I like what I see, I'll make corrections where necessary and you will still be my C.E.O, if I don't... that's up to you.' to Kyuubi "That's up to you" meant, he'll give you options on how to punish you and since they're all punishments... none of them were any good! This caused Naruto to panic and what does Naruto do when he panics? He eats... and where else would Naruto eat after discovering a restaurant that was owned by a certain raven haired bad boy? Nowhere... as simple as that! He rose to his feet with his wallet in his pocket, checked if he forgot anything on his des before heading out. "Karin! I'm leaving, I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto said walking passed her desk after locking his office. "Okay..." she replied. "Wait... are you going to drink tonight?" she asked. "No way, my career depends on what time I get here tomorrow." He replied. "Then come stay with me. You live an hour away, you always get here late." Karin suggested with a blush. "I know, that's why I've arranged to stay somewhere else." He told her as he got into the elevator. "At a hotel?" she wanted to know. "Please... like I'd actually waste my money like that." He responded as he stepped into the elevator. "Then where are you going?" Karin wanted to know. "The Raven Head inn." Naruto replied with a smirk right before the elevator doors closed. "The Raven Head Inn?" Karin wondered. A.K.A Sasuke Uchiha's Apartment.


	12. Chapter 12

Playing Hard to Get: Part 10 – Sasuke's uninvited Guest

Naruto walked into the restaurant in hopes of getting his usual table by the window, which, he did. He sat down at the table and removed his suits' jacket and tie hanging them on his chair. "Hello, I'm Nanuu (Original Character) and I'll be your waitress today." A female waitress introduced as she handed him the menu. "Would you like anything to drink?" she asked. "Yeah, can I have a Cappuccino please?" Naruto requested. "Coming right up." She responded before she walked to the kitchen. Naruto opened his menu, put on his reading glasses and began reading every single one of the options along with their descriptions as if it were a book.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

There was a knock at Sasuke's office door. "What is it?" he answered in an annoyed tone. "Um... Sasuke, not that I want to disturb you or anything..." Suijetsu hesitated, "but... it's 5 o'clock and that's usually the time that Ino receives calls from people that want to make reservations and since she's not here, one of the waiters is filling in for her, and since Sakura is gone as well we're two waiters short and it's beginning to cause confusion for waiters that have to serve more than five tables at the same time." Suijetsu reported. Sasuke sighed with a face palm and a shake of his head. "Ok." He replied. "Who is bartending?" he wanted to know. (Is the following name right spelling?) "Huugo." Suijetsu answered. "Alright, tell him to get an apron and start serving tables, I'll fill in for him." Sasuke told him. "Okay." Suijetsu replied before leaving the office. "Tch! I didn't think of the dinner rush when I let those two go home." He whispered to himself as he rose to his feet. "This bites..." he hissed headed to his station.

He walked out from the back and saw how the restaurant began to fill slowly. "Shit!" he exclaimed. He walked into the kitchen to find everybody frantically doing something somewhere. "Hey! Dish washer, get an apron, go out there and start serving tables." Sasuke commanded. "Who's going to wash the dishes?" he asked. "Are you questioning my orders?" Sasuke interrogated. "No sir." The dish washer replied then complied with what Sasuke commanded. "Choji!" Sasuke called. "Come here." He commanded. "Yes?" Choji replied and walked over to him. "I know your shift is almost over so I'm asking you-no, begging you... please, work overtime." Sasuke requested. "Nande?"

"I'll give you a 25% bonus if you do this." Sasuke negotiated.

"Make it 15 and the other 10 paid in food."

"Deal."

"Alright!" Choji agreed. "Thanks man!" Sasuke replied. "Um... Sasuke, we still don't have a dish washer." Suijetsu informed. "Hold on..." he replied and walked out of the kitchen.

Sasuke opened the bathroom door that read "Ladies" and called the cleaning lady whom cleans the girl's bathroom whom was about to clear all the rubbish the bins, "Oy!"

"What are you doing? This is the girls' bathroom." She questioned. "This is my restaurant." He countered. "Anyway, clear the bins, restock the toilet paper; restock the soap and once you're done go into the kitchen and start washing dishes. You got that?"

"Yeah-yeah just leave, can't you see there are ladies in here?" she barked. Sasuke looked at the two girls that were frozen with their hands under their dresses, in the chest area, padding their bras with toilet paper. "Hey!" he greeted with an alluring head jerk then winked at them before he walked away. The lady shook her head and commented, "Pervert."

Sasuke walked to the bar where there were two guys that were seated waiting to be tended to. "Hey! What can I get yah?" he asked placing a towel on his shoulder like a normal bartender. "We've been waiting here for the last 20 minutes." one of them growled. "First drink's on the house." He replied with a smirk knowing that they were lying. "That's more like It." they replied. "Two beers please." they ordered. "Coming right up." Sasuke responded and got them what they wanted.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

"Here you go sir, sorry for the long wait." Nanuu apologized placing the mug of Cappuccino before him. "Have you decided what you wanted to order?" she asked. "Yes." Naruto replied. "For starters, I'd like the prawn cocktail please..." Naruto requested. "Would you like to order your main course now as well or after you get your cocktail?" she asked after she wrote it down. "After! I'm not going anywhere so why not take my time right?" Naruto responded with a smirk. "Coming right up!" Nanuu replied before leaving to the kitchen. Naruto went back to reading his new found book called, "FOOD MENU"

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

The girls' from the bathroom walked out and sat down at the bar with short dresses and now, big boobs. "Hey handsome, how's about you come over and tend to our needs huh?" one of them asked flirtatiously. "What can I get yah?" he asked almost flirtatiously as he wiped a glass. "Two vodka martinis." The other lady answered also being flirtatious. "Olive or lemon?" the raven head asked flirtatiously as he leaned over the counter "Surprise me." She whispered leaning into him. "Ok." He responded with a smirk going to make the martini.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

"You know, I wouldn't mind tipping you if you took off your shirt." one of the girl's commented as he vigorously shook the martini mixer. "Me too." The other added. "That depends... How much are you willing to tip?" Sasuke wanted to know with a flirtatious smirk. "Take off your shirt and find out." The girl told him. 'Why the hell not? Just because I'm at work doesn't mean that it has to be boring right?' he thought. "Anything for the customers right?" he agreed before placing the mixer on the counter and taking off his shirt. "Woo!" one of them explained. "Hot!" the other added. "SASUKEEEEE!" the table of fan girls screeched as they ran to the bar. "Shut it!" he hissed at them causing them to keep quiet.

Their screaming got Naruto's attention off his cocktail towards the bar where he saw a shirtless Sasuke showing off to the group of girls, tossing and juggling martini mixers in his hands. The boy couldn't help but chuckle at his thought, 'What is dobe, I'm kinda in the middle of a work out.' He looked at the shirtless bad boy again and shook his head in laughter.

"Would you like to order?" Nanuu asked. "Yes, I'd like the chicken lasagna with extra cheese please." Naruto requested. "To go." He added. "With a club soda."

"Also to go?" she asked. "Yes." Naruto answered. "Ok." She said about to leave. 'Now's my chance.' He thought. "Um... miss? Where's the bathroom here, I really gotta go." Naruto asked her. "Oh, right this way." She said signaling him to follow her and he complied. Sasuke was too pre-occupied to notice that Naruto was even in the restaurant.

"Right through this door, down the hall, to your right." Nanuu instructed. "Thanks." Naruto replied going through the door. "Right through this door, down the hall, to the left." Naruto murmured to himself as he walked. "That's what she said right?" he asked himself. "I believe she did." He answered running up the stairs.

Naruto walked towards Sasukes' apartment door, holding a conversation with himself.

"Are you sure this is what she said?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"She never said anything about climbing up the stairs, did she?"

"Oh I'm sure she did." Naruto murmured to himself finally arriving at the door. "Is this the right place?" he asked himself. "Let's found out." he answered before opening the door. "Ooh Naruto I think we took one or two turns too many." He stated to himself. "Oh pish-posh! She said, down the hall..." the blonde one told himself looking at the hall that stretched before him. "To the right." He said looking at the staircase that was located to the right, towards the end of the hall. "Alright then, let's go in." he told himself as he stepped inside.

Closing the door behind him, he removed his shoes, went down the hall, turned to the right, climbed up the stairs and was now standing in front of Sasuke's bedroom door. "I think we finally found the bathroom..." he told himself as he opened the door with a smile. "Aw..." he sulked disappointed. "This isn't the bathroom."

"It's not? I could've sworn it was." Naruto responded to himself as he stepped into the bedroom. "Hey look, there's still one more door to go through." He announced to himself. "You don't say..." he replied as he walked to the door, placing his hands on the door knob. "Figures crossed..." he told himself before opening the door. "Oh! Well I'll be darned!" Naruto exclaimed with a snap of his fingers. "You found the bathroom, Naruto."

"That lady has some serious direction issues."

"You're telling me..." Naruto laughed by himself as he walked inside.

While he was in Sasuke's condo, he managed to find some clothes to change into, Sasuke's; he managed to look for the laundry room and find it and put his clothes in the washing machine to get cleaned, also Sasuke's; he also managed to find a pair a flip flops to wear as he went down to get his food. And guess who the flip flops belonged to... you guessed it, Sasuke!

The blonde trouble maker walked into the restaurant and avoided being seen by Sasuke as he returned to his table. Not so long afterwards came Nanuu with his food and drink. "Here you go sir." He placed the packed food before him. "Why thank you." He responded with a smile. He reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet and paid for the food. "Oh and compliments to the chef that prawn cocktail was exquisite." Naruto informed. "No problem. Come back again." Nanuu replied with a smile. "Oh I will, I will..." Naruto responded and watched her walk away.

Naruto looked at Sasuke whom was still very into showing off his perfectly ripped body to the very grateful, now increased group of girls at the bar. Naruto rolled his eyes and thought whether he should go surprise the boy now or later. He rose to his feet with his food and jacket then trolled off to Sasukes' apartment, having selected, later.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

It was 9:45p.m and just about closing time for the restaurant. "Alright, goodbye ladies, really great meeting y'all." Sasuke waved after he escorted the girls' out of there. "You really enjoy your attention from the opposite sex don't yah?" Huugu teased. "Tch! I got tired of those high peeched creatures the minute I came of out of one." Sasuke replied seriously. "Didn't look that way from where I was standing." Huugo responded. "Only reason I did that was because of this." Sasuke told him as he pulled out a stack of money from his pocket. Huugo whistled, "Wow!"

"I might hate those fake breasted beings but they tip really well so I'm not complaining." Sasuke stated as he counted his money and walked to the kitchen."Choji!" he called. "Yeah boss?" Choji replied. "Here's you 15%." Sasuke handed him the money. "Already? I thought I was going to get with my check at the end of the month." Choji commented as he received the money. "Yeah well, business was booming tonight!" Sasuke told him. "Well thank yah." Choji replied with a smile.

"And grab whatever you can, you deserve it!"

"Already ahead of yah." Choji replied walking back to his already packed bags of food. "No matter how much of a bad boy Sasuke wants everybody to think he is, he's still a pretty cool guy." Suijetsu stated. "Now everybody clean up this mess. I don't wanna see this place spotless! All the chairs and tables in the dining room should be arranged properly and every dirty dish should be washed, dried and arranged in the cupboards. NOW!" Sasuke commanded. Suijetsu sweat dropped and sulked, 'Spoke too soon."

"I'm going to bed. Suijetsu, the extra keys are in my office, make sure you lock up the place and be back here tomorrow morning." Sasuke informed.

"Um... I'm not coming in tomorrow it's my day off." Suijetsu replied. "It is?" Sasuke wondered. "Yeah, you said if I work a whole day today you'd give me the whole day off tomorrow." Suijetsu explained. "I did say that... shit! Okay, who has a morning shift tomorrow?" he asked. "Huugo." Suijetsu replied. "Cool! Then tell him to do it." Sasuke commanded before leaving the room for his apartment. (Ooooooh... not good! NOT GOOD!)

He walked to his apartment door counting his remaining bundle of money. "Hm... not much but still good..." he commented before opening the door and walking inside. Closing the door behind him, he looked down to remove his shoes to see foreign shoes at the corner. "Hmm... I don't remember going shopping..." he wondered. "Oh, hello Sasuke!" The Uchiha heard causing him to jerk his head upwards staring at the wall opened eyed. 'It can't be...' he thought as he turned his head to see unexpected company whom just came out of the shower, water dripping from his body onto the ground, his hand holding on to the towel that he wrapped around his waist covering everything from the waist down and a big, pearly white grin painted across the uninvited guests' face.


	13. Chapter 13

Playing Hard To Get: Part 11 – Naruto's Sleepover

Sasuke's eyes might as well just pop out of his sockets because he honestly couldn't believe whom he was seeing. "Another employee?" he asked himself as he shook his head and continuously blinked his eyes. "What are you doing?" the other male asked in total confusion. That's when Sasuke's shocked expression, turned to anger. "What am I doing? What are YOU doing?" he growled. "I'm about to go get dressed and head to bed." Naruto answered. "What the F did you just say?" Sasuke wondered. "What? You're deaf all of a sudden?" Naruto teased. "You're in my house. WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" Sasuke barked angrily. "I said, I'm getting dressed then I'm going to head to bed." Naruto replied. "In my house?" Sasuke hissed. "Yeah, pretty much." Naurto replied almost TOO comfortably. "Who let you in here?" Sasuke asked calmly. "Funny story... I did." Naruto answered with a smile. "And whose house is this?" Sasuke wanted know. "Yours." Naruto replied. "Exactly!" Sasuke exclaimed. "And did you ask me?" he questioned. "No." Naruto answered. "Exactly... SO GET OUT!" he yelled. "I can't do that." Naruto replied.

He opted to head upstairs to Sasuke's room but was stopped by Sasuke's hand half way. "What do you mean you can't do that? This is MY house I'M the one that has a say in what goes down in MY house! And I'm saying YOU are OUT OF HERE!" Sasuke pulled him down the steps angrily. "Sasuke, wait, no, you don't understand!" Naruto pleaded holding onto the towel wrapped around him. "Understand... WHAT?" Sasuke stopped to look at him. "I thought you liked me!" Naruto teased and that just made Sasuke grow even angrier! He pulled his arm harder and headed to the door angrily mumbling, "You walk into my house without my consent expecting me to let you stay because I like you. Yeah so what if I like you, does that give you the right to break into my house and mess it up..." he opened the door. "Use my stuff and expect me to be okay with it even after..." he pushed him out. "YOU REJECTED ME?" he yelled and slammed the door in his face. Naruto heard the door lock having been left standing outside the door of the angry raven head, speechless and in a towel.

Sasuke stumped in to the living room where he saw Naruto's leftovers all over the coffee. "Oh that son of a-" he murmured angrily and threw everything into the bag that Naruto brought with him. He stomped to the door, unlocked it and pressed the garbage onto Naruto's chest. "Sasuke I-"

"This is mine!" the angry boy hissed snatching his towel from the guilty boys' waist and slamming the door shut again then locking it.

Whistles drew closer from the staircase at the end of the hall as someone ascended. Naruto quickly covered his privates with the bag and turned to face the staircase. The whistling stopped once the person reached the top of the staircase and looked at him with widened eyes (O_O). Naruto looked back with a red face, feeling highly embarrassed as he held the bag in front of him. The person didn't say a single word but responded by turning around and casually whistling down the stairs like nothing happened. Naruto immediately turned to Sasuke's door and began knocking as he alleged, "Sasuke c'mon! I was just playing! Open the door please! It was just a joke!"

"You fucking messed up my house! I told you that I liked keeping my house clean and you come in here and mess it up!" Sasuke barked from behind the door referring to the trail of water he left in the hall, the puddle of water he left in the laundry room, the puddle of water he left in the bathroom, the mess he created in the kitchen trying to look for a plate etc. "You told me that? I don't remember telling you that." Naruto commented. "Oh yeah, you were drunk, silly me!" Sasuke barked as he mopped up the trail in the hall. "I'm sorry I guess I just thought..."

"You thought I'd be okay with it because I liked you is that it? You thought you could just CHARM me into forgiving your sorry ass? Well sorry to inform you blondie but I am PISSED! And I want you OUT OF HERE!" hearing that just made Naruto feel even guiltier than he did before. "I'm sorry..." Naruto begged. "I can't leave..." he told him. "Why because of your clothes? Go outside and I'll toss them down to you." Sasuke growled. "It's not the clothes..." Naruto replied.

There was quite a long pause between them. Sasuke leaned on the door awaiting Naruto's explanation when Naruto sighed and gave it to him. "My boss was supposed to be coming tomorrow but then he cancelled on me again. He told me that I should be ready with the presentation I've been working on by 10am." Naruto explained. "So?" Sasuke asked. "I live an hour away from the city. It takes me at least another hour to get passed the morning traffic into the city. I needed to stay in the city tonight because if I don't get that presentation ready by 10 I'd get fired." Naruto continued. "Why my place?" Sasuke wanted to know. "You live 30 minutes away from where I work and..." he paused. "And?" Sasuke urged. "I'm under pressure! I thought I could use you to make myself feel better!" Naruto admitted "How?" Sasuke wondered. "Teasing you for liking me I guess-I don't know... I just feel a lot better when I'm around you." He confessed. "You could've just asked instead of breaking in and trashing my house." Sasuke told him having calmed down. "I'm sorry... I just thought-"

"You just thought you could take advantage of me." Sasuke interrupted. "Sasuke I'm sorry..." Naruto apologized sincerely "I just really need your help right now... My career depends on what time I get to work tomorrow..." Naruto pleaded.

There was silence between them for a moment when Naruto finally broke it. "Ok. Fine I'll leave. Just give me my clothes and I'll be out of your hair." The blonde one had given up. He heard the door unlock before it opened with Sasuke on the other side. He waited for is clothes but they never seemed to come. "I'll let you in." Sasuke told him. Naruto's eyes slightly widened in surprise, "Really?" "Under two conditions." Sasuke added. "Okay, anything." Naruto replied. "One, you sleep on the couch." Sasuke stated. "Okay." Naruto replied with a nod. "Two, you take me out tomorrow night." Sasuke stated. "What? No way!"

"Okay then, good luck on your job tomorrow." Sasuke replied opting to close the door. "Fine, alright!" Naruto surrendered and the door opened up again. "Come on in." Sasuke allowed. "Thank you." Naruto replied as he walked inside. Sasuke closed the door and chuckled as he opened the towel that was folded in his hands. "Nice ass..." he commented with a chuckle and a blush as he wrapped the towel around Narutos' waist. Naruto's cheeks turned red in embarrassment and fluttery as he grabbed hold of the towel.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

"Here." a shirtless Sasuke said as he threw a vested Naruto, whom was seated on the couch, a blanket and pillow. "Thanks." he responded. Sasuke crossed his leaned on one leg and looked at the blonde boy that clearly still felt guilty. "You don't have to pout like that." Sasuke told him. "You're sleeping in my house aren't you?"

"It's a condo." Naruto hesitated to say. "Yeah whatever!" Sasuke hissed. "Don't make any noise or you're out!" he remarked before heading up to his room. "Sasuke?" Naruto called. "What?" Sasuke answered. "Thanks... for everything..." he told him. "Goodnight dobe." Sasuke responded before heading upstairs. "Goodnight..." Naruto whispered to the already gone Sasuke.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

The raven head tossed and turned in his bed finding it difficult to catch some sleep finally groaning in annoyance as he stared up that the ceiling of the dark room. 'He's right downstairs and I'm not doing anything about It.' he thought. 'Well then get up and go do something.' his conscious replied. 'What do I do?' he asked. 'Fuck him.' His conscious replied.

'You think he won't push me away if I tried to do that...'

'You're probably stronger than him plus, I don't think he'll mind.'

'Why is that?'

'He's under pressure; he wants to feel better doesn't he? He came here to feel better... he came here... for you.'

'You think so?'

"I know so... Hello? I'm you.'

'That's not a bad idea.'

'Of corse it's not. Hell! I'm you.'

"Ok..." Sasuke sat up on his bed. He ripped the covers off him and got on his feet. Walking to the door, he opened it and closed it quietly once outside.

The raven head comfortably walked down the steps in the dark having memorized where everything was placed in his house. He walked into the living and knelt down on the ground before whispering, "Naruto... are you awake?" There was no response from the blonde one this let him know that he was asleep. Sasuke slowly got onto the couch and the blonde fidgeted a bit due to the sudden depression in the couch. He slowly got on top of him, his arms on either side of Naruto's pillow supporting his body weight. 'I can't believe I'm actually going to do this.' he thought. 'This is you being desperate.' His conscious replied. 'Eh! I'll think about my actions later.' He thought before slowly leaning in to kiss him.

He stopped a few inches away from his lips expecting the blonde to wake up but... nothing. 'Wow! This is a deep sleeper.' He thought. (Or is he? Hm...) He finally closed the space between their lips giving him one kiss before retreating expecting him to be awake but nothing. He did it again and got the same results. 'Is he dead?' he wondered. He leaned in and kissed him for the third time and held his kiss there till he suddenly got a reply. The blonde boy kissed him back causing him to retreat expecting his blue eyes to be on him but they were still closed and he was still asleep. 'Dude, he's working sub-consciously.' He thought. He leaned him and kissed him again, immediately getting a reply this time and the thought, 'Ah! Who cares?'

He deepened the kiss and slowly lowered his body onto the blondes'. With his fingers intertwined with Naruto's silky hair he asked for entrance into his cavern. He slightly moaned after feeling Naruto's tongue brush against his own after being granted permission. Out of nowhere Sasuke felt Naruto's hands caress his back causing him to shiver a little. Naruto moved his hand to settle behind Sasuke's neck, pulling him deeper inside his mouth causing a moan to escape from between his own lips. Sasuke took that as the go ahead to go further. So he disconnected their lips and focused his lips' attention on Naruto's neck. The blonde shivered due to the new found sensation that he felt. "Aah..." moaned the blonde as he jerked his head upwards allowing Sasuke to explore on a larger surface area.

Just when the raven head started to really get into it, he was rudely interrupted.

As he was pulling the blanket that covered Naruto's body off, Naruto's eyes shot open and he yelled, "Wait, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" pushing the raven head off him, onto the ground. The raven head moaned in pain having slightly hit his head. "Argh! Temeee! Why'd you have to stop me when I was just getting into it?" Sasuke complained as he sat up. "I was asleep you bastard!" Naruto insulted. (Yeah, sure you were!) Sasuke rubbed the back of his head as he rose to his feet. "Are you forgetting that I have work tomorrow?" Naruto questioned. "Oh come on, like you didn't expect that to happen at some point." The raven stated as he headed back to his room. "You better not do it again." Naruto warned. "Goodnight dobe, it was nice... kissing you." Sasuke smirked walking up the stairs. That's when Naruto felt a faint pain in his neck where Sasuke had been kissing. 'No... He didn't...' (Oh but he did!) Naruto thought as he touched the area. The boy left him a little partying gift that I call a 'love bite' but the rest of you may consider a 'hicky'. (Wrong spelling.)

Sasuke walked into his bedroom and crawled into this bed, settling underneath his covers feeling mighty good. 'That's it? No Nn... Naruto or haa... Sasuke?' conscious wondered. (I bet that's what some of you are thinking.) 'I didn't want that.' Sasuke replied in his head. 'What did you want?'

'I wanted him to go to work tomorrow thinking about that blemish on his neck. That should teach him to come into MY apartment and use all my warm water.' The boy hissed in his mind. 'Although, I wouldn't have minded if it went a little further.'

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

Naruto got regular sensations in his stomach every time he thought about the kiss that he just shared with his crush. 'God what's wrong with me?' he thought. 'Argh! I shouldn't have accepted the kiss... but it felt so good and I ... never again! It will never happen again.' He thought and he felt butterflies in his stomach once more. "Argh!" he groaned and flipped himself over trying to catch some sleep. (See I told you the boy was awake the whole time! Notice that he said "Wait!" before asking HIMSELF "what are you doing?" And yes, Sasuke DID NOT imagine that this time!)


	14. Chapter 14

Playing Hard To Get: Part 12 (1 of 2) - The cocktail party

The next day, Naruto woke up at 6am and immediately went to the bathroom to see how much damage Sasuke had actually done to his neck. He looked at a reddish-pinkish coloring that spread over a small area on his neck and groaned in anger avoiding awakening Sasuke. He got ready for work; taking his shower and getting dressed without awakening Sasuke. He made sure he mopped up the puddles of water that he left on the floors and kept the clothes he wore the previous night in the laundry basket.

As soon as he did all that he could in his short amount of time, we walked to the front door, put on his shoes and walked out having filled with stomach with a glass of water and not having said a word to Sasuke. He walked down the stairs feeling refreshed and ready for his presentation. Naruto dialed down a number and placed his phone on his ear as it called. "Hello?" answered Karin on the other side. "Good morning Karin." Naruto greeted. "Good morning Naruto. How may I help you?" she asked. "I need you to go to the nearest Delhi and get me a-" paused standing face to face with the person that walked up the stairs the previous night and found him wearing... well, nothing but a bag over his privates.

"Get you what?" Karin wondered awaiting his answer. "Good morning..." he greeted feeling awkward. "...Morning..." the person greeted feeling even more awkward before they both just passed by each other. "God..." Naruto sighed with relief once he stepped outside. "Naruto? Are you alright?" Karin asked. "Yes, Um... I was saying, go to the nearest Delhi and get be a box of doughnuts. I'm starving so make it the 16 pack." Naruto ordered. "Aha... Anything else?" Karin asked as she noted what he said down. "Got to the nearest Java café and get me one cappuccino and one espresso. I want them warm if not hot when they get to my office." He ordered as he stepped into a taxi. "Of corse." She replied. "Anything else?"

"Do you have any cover up?"

"As in make up?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, why?"

"I may need some." He said as he touched his love bite given to him by Sasuke and shivered feeling butterflies in his stomach again after thinking about the kiss he shared with Sasuke the previous night.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

"I told you-I told you to come stay with me but nooo... Now look what happened to you." Karin complained as she covered up Naruto's mark. "It's not big Karin, relax." Naruto calmly replied as he drank his Cappuccino seated on his office chair. "Not a big deal? HELLO? THEY GAVE YOU A DAMN HIKI IN YOUR SLEEP. WHO KNOWS WHAT ELSE THAT PERSON CAN DO?" she yelled. "WOULD YOU KEEP IT DOWN YOU'RE YELLING IN MY DAMN EAR!" he complained.

"I'm sorry..." she replied. "Now, I'd like to know who did this to you so I can show them a piece of my mind." She stated with her arms crossed after finishing applying the concealer.

"Karin, drop it!" Naruto told her.

"I am not! Tell me!"

"Karin, it doesn't concern you so stop asking because I'm not going to tell you."

"It was him wasn't it?"

"Who are you talking about?" he asked with a sigh.

"Sasuke." She answered.

"...Karin, I have no time for this, I've got work to do, and so do you."

"I don't like that guy."

"So? What am I supposed to do about it?"

"I don't trust him either."

"Karin, I have work to do so may you please..."

"He's just going to break your heart like the rest of them."

"Karin, I have no time."

"You're making a mistake!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled the now furious Naruto. "I am YOUR boss; you have NO RIGHT to talk to me the way you are!" he rose to his feet. "I don't care if we're friends or not, THIS is a work place. I will NOT discuss my personal issues with you!" he hissed. "So if you want to keep your job I suggest you get to work." He hissed returning to his seat. "Get the AV team and tell them we're ready to start."

"All this just for one guy?" she questioned.

"Do you WANT me to get another assistant?" Naruto immediately responded.

"...No..."

"Then get the AV team and tell them we're ready to start." He commanded. "Ok..." she replied grabbing her concealer from the desk and walking out of the office. 'God you didn't have to be so mean...' he thought to himself as he held his head in his hands feeling guilty.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

Sasuke yawned as he stretched his limbs awakening from his slumber. "That was a boring sleep... not a single dream..." he commented as he slid out of bed. "Not even one of those wet ones that I enjoy so much..." he chuckled to himself headed to the bathroom.

He flashed the toilet after handling his business and walked downstairs. "That bastard must be gone by now." He told himself as he walked into the living room. "Wow, he actually made use of himself." He stated looking at the empty sink that was once filled with dirty dishes. "What? No thank you note?" I asked as he looked around the area finally resting his eyes on a covered plate. The boy walked to it and uncovered it seeing bacon, sausage and eggs. 'Mh... He made breakfast...' he thought biting into the sausage. "Ek! Cold." He exclaimed throwing it back onto the plate before dipping it into the microwave. "I should probably make a glass of coffee but... seeing that it's 1pm and that technically says lunch time... I'll just have a beer..." he walked to the fridge and looked through it. "Oh yeah... I'm all out." The raven head turned to the box of juice. "I don't even remember buying that." He said picking it out of the fridge, opening it and drinking it straight from the lid. "And now I know why... shit is nasty!" he said throwing the juice in the bin.

The microwave dinged that time was up and he responded to it. Grabbing his warm plate, we headed downstairs to his restaurant. Walking into the kitchen everybody turned to his still shirtless self. The boy went straight to the fridge and got himself a bottle of beer opening it on the doors handle. "One of you get me a fork." He commanded and one of them quickly responded. "One of you make me French toast and make sure it comes before I finish my bacon." He said as he headed out to the bar. He sat down on one of the high stools/chairs, slamming his plate on the counter. "Well good morning sunshine." Huugo greeted teasingly as he wiped a glass. "Good morning to you too... sunshine." He replied grabbing his fork and breaking his egg apart.

"Did you sleep well?" Huugo asked.

"Nah, not really, it was boring sleep. Didn't even have one of my wet dreams." Huugo held a disgusted look on his face as he watched the boy casually eat his breakfast.

"Good afternoon Sasuke." Sakura greeted with a smile. "Hey." he replied with no emotion what so ever. Ino then came in through the kitchen door, Sasuke being the first person she saw. Sasuke didn't even notice her until she shyly greeted, "He-hello Sasuke."

He looked up at her and sighed. "Hi." He replied before returning to his food and beer. She paused for a while before she said as fast as the words suggested, "ListenSasukeaboutyesterdayI-"

"It never happened." He interrupted sipping his beer and looking at her. "Just make sure it never happens again." He said stepping off his stool. "Understood?" he asked walking towards the door behind her. She nodded in comprehension. "Good." He said opening the door behind her before shouting, "OY! WHERE IS MY FRENCH TOAST? I'M RUNNING OUT BEER!"

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

It's 3pm and Naruto feels much, much better now that Kyuubi accepted the presentation and will do all the necessary corrections that will later be faxed to him. He's seated behind his desk watching the time wondering where he's going to take Sasuke for his promised date. 'No, it's not a date... it's a... thank you gift.' He thought just before he got a phone call. "Uzumaki Naruto, with whom am I speaking with?" he answered. "Ah! Kyuubi Enterprises' Uzumaki Naruto. This is Sir Shijimi." A man at the other side of the phone replied. "What can I do for yah Sir Shijimi?" Naruto asked. "I was just calling to remind you about the cocktail party tonight, where you said we can talk abou the shares?" the man replied. "Oh yes, of Corse, I'll be there. 6pm you said?" Naruto wondered. "Yes." The man answered. "I'll see you then." Naruto said before hanging up. "Shit!" he hissed. "I totally forgot about the party." He stated as he rubbed his head. "Owh men! Knowing Sasuke he won't let me cancel without another condition." Naruto told himself. "I'll just have to talk to Karin then."

"Karin, come into my office." He paged her. "Yes?" she answered walking into the office. "Do you remember that cocktail party I invited to?" he asked. "Of Corse." She replied. 'Shit!' he thought. "Well... listen, I kind of promised someone that I'd take them out tonight and I can't really cancel on them or else it would lead to other things so, can I have your invitation to give it to them?"

"What? Naruto, I always escort you to these kinds of events. I already bought the dress and everything."

"I know and I'm sorry I just can't cancel on him."

"Sasuke, right?"

"Well..."

"Seriously?"

"I'll pay for the dress just send it to my tab."

"Whatever..." she said walking out of the office.

Naruto felt even guiltier then he did before cancelling on Karin but... what choice did he have?

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

"Karin, could you lock up the office, I'm going home." Naruto said passing by her desk handing her the keys. "Sure." She replied receiving them. "Here's the invite." She said sliding him the card. He picked it up from the desk and looked her. "Listen Karin I'm sorry-"

"Why are you apologizing you're the boss right?" Karin interrupted looking at him. He could tell she was upset by looking at her teary eyes. "You're still my friend-"

"You don't care remember? This is a work place right?" she interrupted once more. Naruto took one last look at her before walking away feeling guilty.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

Naruto arrived at the restaurant in his car at 5:30. His car, Benz. His attire, tuxedo. His destination, a cocktail party full of rich snobby people. His mood, ticked off. His escort, Uchiha Sasuke. "Heeey!" Sasuke greeted teasingly as he stepped out of the restaurant after seeing Naruto standing outside waiting for him. "What are wearing?" Naruto asked.

"You like?" Sasuke asked with a smile nodding his head.

"Sasuke, I said, cocktail party, as in suit, tuxedo! Where's the suit or tuxedo?" Naruto wondered. "It's printed on my t-shirt! See?" Sasuke said with a smile pointing at his t-shirt which, as mentioned, is printed with a tuxedo on it.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT." Naruto panicked before face palming himself. "Ok..." he said calming down. "Do you have jacket?" he asked.

"Oh yeah!" Sasuke replied pulling his LEATHER jacket off his shoulder and wearing it. "Pretty cool huh?" Sasuke teased.

"For a movie! C'mon! Go change!" Naruto told him.

"No way! I took me forever to come up with this considering the fact that I don't have a suit or tuxedo."

"Not a single one?"

"Last time I owned a suit was my junior highs' prom..." he added in a murmur, "That was a waste of time..."

"Oh my God... Fine, get in the car." Naruto said going around it to the drivers' seat.

"Nice car." commented Sasuke once he closed the door. "Yeah..." Naruto replied as they took off. "What's up? Where's your usual flirtatious self?"

"Down the drain where it belongs." Naruto replied.

"Whoa! Your panties on too tight today or something?"

"I don't want to talk, let's just get to this party, get through it and go home."

"Whatever!" Sasuke replied looking out the window.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

"Please, please behave yourself tonight, Sasuke." Naruto begged as they rode the elevator to the required floor. "I'm well behaved." Sasuke replied sounding a bit offended. "No you're not." Naruto replied. "I blew off Karin to take you out like I promised."

"Oh! Wow! I feel so special." Sasuke replied sarcastically.

"She was very upset with me so you better make it count."

"Why the fuck do you care? you're her boss."

"Because I happen to have just two friends on this planet and she happens to be one of them."

"Who's the other one, Santa Clause?"

"I'm serious." Naruto replied looking at him. "Behave yourself."

"Whatever. Just make sure there's beer at this party."

"That could be a problem." Naruto told him.

"Why?" Sasuke asked and just then the elevator doors opened to a really fancy looking dining hall with chandeliers hanging all over. Waiters carrying around trays with wine and champagne. Women in elegant gowns and dresses, Men in black and white tuxedos and suits, conversing with one another as the classical music played in the background. "Shit!" Sasuke exclaimed as he observed the room before him. Naruto had a nervous look on his face knowing that this was going to be one long night...


	15. Chapter 15

This chapter has a bit of strong language... Like STRONG language so... You're warned...

Playing Hard to Get: Part 12 (2 of 2) - The cocktail party

"Hello sir, welcome..." one of the caterers greeted with a smile. "Thank you." Naruto replied stepping out of the elevator. "Sasuke?" he called looking at Sasuke whom pressed the button labeled "G" and tried pushing the slowly closing elevator doors faster together. "C'mon-c'mon..." the raven head murmured as he pushed. "Baka!" Naruto hissed in a whisper pulling him out by the arm. "No-no-no-no-no-no... Idiot that was my only way out of here." He hissed also in a whisper watching the elevator doors close.

"What the hell? You wanted me to take you out; I took you out what's the problem?"

"THIS is what you call taking me out? Might as well shoot me in the head right now."

"Be careful what you wish for..."

"I dare you to do it."

"I swear to God if you mess this up for me..."

"I mess this up for you? Hello? You just ruined my Thursday night!"

"I ruined your Thursday night?"

"Yes... because of you I'm stuck at this stupid excuse for a party."

"You better not-"

"Uzumaki Naruto! Welcome!" a man in his mid/early forties with a drinkers belly greeted as he walked to him with his arms spread out and a grin across his face. "Thank you, Sir..." he paused with a grin on his face. "Who is this guy?" he whispered to Sasuke still holding on to the grin. "How the fuck am I supposed to know?" Sasuke whispered back as he held a smile towards the stranger before him. "I'm so glad you could make It." the man stated as he vigorously shook Naruto's hand.

"Yes um... wow okay!" Naruto responded trying to regain his composure.

"So... who's your... friend?" he asked awkwardly.

"I am-"

"This is Sasuke... Sasuke this is Sir Shijimi?" Naruto interrupted.

"Oh... hello?" Sir Shijimi greeted. "Where's that cute little red head of yours? Is she alright?"

"Yeah she's... she's fine..." Naruto replied.

"Why didn't she come today?"

"She-"

"What you saying? You don't want me here?" Sasuke asked crossing his arms.

"What-no-no, any friend of Kyuubi Enterprises' own Uzumaki Naruto is a friend of mine, please..." he contemplated. "Caterer! Some wine over here." He called with a snap of his fingers.

"Is he the other friend you were talking about?" Sasuke whispered to Naruto. "Please... It's just business." Naruto replied in a whisper.

"Please, have some wine." Sir Shijimi offered handing the both of them glasses of wine. "It's 1869 French Rosemary." He bragged, "Best in the cellar. And my I say, most expensive." He chuckled. "Cheers!" he smiled holding up his glass.

"Cheers!" Naruto smiled colliding their glasses together. "Sasuke?" he called signaling him to do the same. "Oh, yeah... cheers!" Sasuke said with dullness in his voice as he collided their glasses together.

Sir Shijimi took a sip and smiled as he complimented, "Mh... delicious..."

"I bet..." Naruto replied with a smile as he took a sip of the wine and forced it down his throat. "Mmh..." he smiled. Naruto looked at Sasuke and signaled him to take a sip. The raven head shook his head as a way of saying no. "Aren't you going to taste it?" Sir Shijimi asked. "Corse I am..." Sasuke replied with a fake smile before taking a sip. His face had disgust written all over it. He frantically moved his head around trying to figure out where to spit out the disgusting liquid that burned his taste buds. "Is he alright?" the sir asked. "Yes he's just-playing right Sasuke?" Naruto replied giving him a look that said "Right Sasuke?" Sasuke smiled and nodded his head with a thumb up in agreement.

"Okay? Well, you guys enjoy and have fun alright. I'll catch with you later."

"Okay." replied Naruto as watched Sir Shijimi walk away with a grin on his face.

Sasuke spat out the wine back into his glass. "That is disgusting." Sasuke finally commented trying to figure out where to put his glass. "You idiot! Are you TRYING to embarrass me?" Naruto hissed in a whisper. "Naruto-sama!" a lady with blonde hair, older than Naruto, in her late 20s (Naruto is in her early 20s) "Hey!" he greeted not really knowing whom the lady was. "How are you?" she greeted giving him a hug.

"I'm great. How about you Mrs. ...?"

"Mrs.?" she laughed. "When did I become a Mrs.? It's Lady Tsunade!" (SHIT! LADY TSUNADE IN THE HIZ-HOUSE!)

"Ah yes, Lady Tsunade. I'd like you to meet-Where'd he go?" Naruto looked around the place finally resting his eyes on the raven that was talking to one of the caterers.

"Do you have anything that doesn't sizzle around like a little bitch?" Sasuke asked seriously. (No I mean he was SERIOUSLY ASKING THE CATERER THIS QUESTION.)

"Excuse me?" replied the caterer with the drinks.

"Do you have anything that doesn't taste like vagina?"

"I beg your pardon." replied the caterer with the bites.

"Are you deaf? Do you not hear me? Are you too fucked up by the richness? Come back to life man this is not where you belong! Where is your sanity? Where is MY sanity? God I need a cigarette." Sasuke PURPOSELY bellowed. He then pulled out a cigarette from one of his pockets and pulled out a lighter from another then lighted up the cigarette as he puffed. "Oh yeah..." he sighed. Not actually WANTING to smoke but wanting to piss off Naruto.

Everyone focused their eyes on Sasuke in absolute confusion and disgust as whispers flowed all through the room. Naruto latched onto his hair in absolute terror. "Sir, we don't allow smoking in here..." one of the caterers informed. "Yeah-yeah, put a sock in it." replied the raven head in the leather jacket as he took a puff of his cigarette.

"He-he... please excuse the inconvenience everyone..." Sir Shijimi announced as he walked to Naruto. "Naruto... What the hell is going on?" he whispered. "Control your friend..." he instructed. "I'm so sorry..." replied the embarrassed and irritated Naruto before he walked to his escort. "What are you doing?" he hissed in a whisper. "I'm feeling the void." Sasuke replied teasingly. "Baka!" he insulted in a whisper before pulling him off to the bathroom.

"Ah! You see everyone? Uzumaki Naruto is going to take care of it... Nothing to see here..." Sir Shijimi announced. "Please! Band, please play..." with that the background music continued.

"Who brought that imbecile?" asked Lady Tsunade. "I have no idea... But I'm sure Naruto will take care of it..." lied Sir Shijimi. (Yes, I know, Lady Tsunade is mean but... Like I said... SNOBBY RICH PEOPLE!)

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

Angry Naruto burst through the doors pulling comedic Sasuke by the arm behind him. "What is wrong you?" Naruto growled. "You're making a fool out of me out there!"

"Well you know what they say... YOLO!" Sasuke chuckled. (You Only Live Once)

"YOLO? That's your response?"

"Yeah YOLO!" Sasuke replied taking a puff of his cigarette.

"Stop it!" Naruto hissed grabbing the cigarette from his hands and throwing it into the sink. Sasuke looked at the now wet cigarette before looking at Naruto saying, "Oh no didn't."

"What is wrong with you? I asked you to dress well tonight and you dress like that. I asked you to behave well tonight and then you go ahead and speak foul language to the staff and light a cigarette in a non-smoker building. Where's your self-respect?"

"Where's YOUR self respect?" Sasuke asked returning to his usual self. "This isn't you... At least not the you I thought you were." Naruto looked away with no words to say.

"The you I thought you were was really nice. He was cool too... and fucking funny. His phone got stolen; I helped him get it back. His phone got broken, I fixed it. He got drunk one night, I took care of him. He felt cold, I kept him warm. He asked for my help, I gave it to him. And all I asked from him was a chance to show him that care about him and this is what I get... A low life piece of shit excuse for a cocktail party filled with judgmental, rich snobby hypocrites that have the audacity to refer to themselves as business men and women. If these are the kind of people you like to hang around with then maybe you were right, I'm not your type." With that being said, Sasuke headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Naruto wanted to know. "Why the fuck do you care? You rejected me remember?" and with that, the raven head was out. Naruto turned his attention to the mirror that clearly reflected Sasuke's love bite on his neck. 'Way to go Naruto...' he thought. 'You let Karin down, you let Sasuke down... this is why you don't have any friends...'

Sasuke ignored everybody in the room and walked straight for the elevator. He pressed the button and turned to them with his arms crossed waiting for the doors to open so he could yell, "YOLO BITCHES!" with both his middle fingers up in the air as the doors closed. Which, he did. 'You did well Sasuke.' declared his conscious. 'Did I?' he replied in his head.

'Of corse you did. You're me so I would know.'

'You don't think it was too much?'

'Too much? It was too little; you should've made the boy cry.'

'Crying was not part of plan.'

'I suppose. But it wouldn't have been bad to see.'

'I suppose, but as long as I got the job done then.'

'A little tear down his eye would've given me something to laugh about.'

'That is so true.'

'Oh well, just as long as he's feeling guilty... He'll never bring back here again!'

'Agreed!'

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

"Ah you see?" Sir Shijimi caught everyone's attention. "I told you Uzumaki Naruto would take care of it." He praised as he saw Naruto walk out of the bathroom. "Everybody! Eat, drink, enjoy!" he announced before focusing his attention to Naruto. "Are you ready to discuss business my boy?" he asked. "Yes." replied Naruto with a sigh. "Let's go somewhere where we can talk privately eh?" Sir Shijimi suggested as he lead the way. "And by the way, did I introduce you to my darling Shizune?" he asked as he proudly showed off the sexy lady on his arm that was visibly much, much, MUCH younger than him. If anything should be on Naruto's arm.

"Hello..." Naruto greeted with a sigh as they walked. "Hi." replied Shizune.

"So tell Naruto..." Sir Shijimi conversed as they walked through the dining hall. "Why would you invite such a scoundrel to such an event?"

"Excuse me?" Naruto questioned un-appreciating his choice of vocabulary.

"Well, this event is filled with intelligent business men whom have class and integrity unlike that imbecile you brought in here."

"Imbecile?" echoed Naruto.

"Yes... But perhaps imbecile is not the word, more like street kid."

"Street kid?" Naruto stopped walking and frowned angrily.

"Yes. Perhaps that's not the word... Maybe those little rat like creatures that roam around in the-What is it? Did I say something wrong?" Sir Shijimi wondered as he stopped and turned to him.

"Did you just ask me that question?" Naruto wondered.

"What is it? Do you want to have a go at insulting him?"

"Are you insane?" Naruto hissed.

"What is it?"

"You're calling Sasuke the imbecile while he didn't do anything but be himself. That's the least I can say for you considering the fact that your loving wife is seated at home thinking that you're at a business trip as she takes care of your kids while you're actually frolicking around with a woman that is young enough to be your daughter, a woman that doesn't even love you and is waiting for the day that you die so she can take all your money and run away somewhere exotic with her lover!"

"Excuse me?" Shizune questioned.

"You may be excused. The trash can is over there, go dip yourself in it, that's where you belong isn't it? Selling yourself short by hanging around a guy like this because you're too God damn lazy to get a job and earn your own damn money? Well let me tell you this... He doesn't love you either! All his money is going to go to his kids not you! You're just his whore."

"How dare you..." Shizune murmured before slapping him on his cheek.

He turned his head going with the flow of the slap before turning back to Sir Shijimi and declaring, "The deal's off." before walking away. "You have no right talking to me like that! I'm going to contact your boss and have you fired!" he stated. "Hah!" Naruto exclaimed stopping to look at him. "Go ahead; try to call Kyuubi, you're going to have to go through me anyway. Are you forgetting the fact that if it wasn't for me, YOU'RE low standard excuse for a company wouldn't even be in Kyuubi's consideration list?"

"Oh! Uzumaki Naruto, we can talk about this..."

"I'm done talking. I've heard what you had to say about my friend and you've heard what I've had to say about your company. I'm dropping you."

"You can't do that." Sir Shijimi protested.

"I just did. You'll get a call from my lawyer and my accountant tomorrow."

"But-"

"And this wine... SUCKS!" Naruto interrupted. "1869 French Rosemary my ass! More like 2012 vagina juice." The whole room gasped and turned to Sir Shijimi as Naruto walked to and into the elevator.

Whispers flooded the room once more... Here's to mention just a few. "Interesting kid..." "Naruto-kun..." "Kid's got a lot of guts..." "Kyuubi's one lucky bastard..." "Hn!"

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

Naruto ran outside in search of Sasuke. 'He must be long gone by now...' he thought as he walked to his car in the parking lot with his head down and hands in his pockets. "The stars look bright tonight don't you think, Sir Uzumaki?" a familiar, unexpected voice asked him from the roof of his car. "Sasuke?" he called. "What?" answered the raven head.

"What are you doing on the roof of my car? I thought you left."

"Yeah... I was thinking about doing that but then I realized, shit, I have no transport. Then I reached into my pocket and realized, shit! I didn't carry money." Sasuke explained as he slid off the car and sighed.

"I'm glad you didn't leave..." Naruto told him.

"Yeah whatever... tonight was a total waste of my time." He declared.

"That's my fault."

"Yeah pretty much..." Sasuke agreed.

The blonde opened the car doors and they both stepped inside. "Shouldn't you be in there signing a contract or something?" Sasuke wondered as he buckled his seat belt. "Nah! He was insulting one of my friends so I dropped him." Naruto replied doing the same.

"Aaww... you got upset because he was insulting Santa Clause?" Sasuke teased.

"That's SIR Santa Clause to you." Naruto teased back.

"Hey... would you look whose back from down the drain..."

Naruto rolled his eyes as he started the car. "I must say cocktail party Naruto, SUCKS!" stated Sasuke. "Yeah well cocktail party Sasuke, sucks harder!" Naruto replied.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment since I'm gay. Sucking is pretty much what I live for."

"You are disgusting..."

"Oh like you don't wish someone was sucking you off right about now..."

"Please, I pay people to do that for me..." he teased.

"Oh like Karin?"

"Hey! Don't insult her like that."

"Well excuse me... she just looks so much like a cock sucker to me..." Sasuke said.

"You say one more bad thing about her and you're out..."

"Whatever!" he surrendered. "...cock sucker..." Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke groaned in frustration. "I'm starving..." he complained. "Now I when I reach home, instead of sleeping, I'm going to have to make dinner... This sucks!"

"You know... we've only been out for a little while... And I'm staring too so... if you're willing to give me another chance we can go have dinner somewhere..."

"Sounds like a plan..." Sasuke replied. "Cool..." responded Naruto. "You know... cocktail Naruto WAS kinda hot..." Sasuke said smirking. "Oh my-You never give up do you?" Naruto chuckled. "What? Everybody loves a man in a suit right?"

"Whatever..." Naruto chuckled as he drove on the practically empty road.


	16. Chapter 16

Playing Hard to Get: Part 13 to 14 - Dinner Rush/ Claimed

"Here we are..." Naruto announced, parking the car in front of the restaurant.

"Another fancy restaurant filled with snobby rich people?" Sasuke replied with an arched eye brow as he looked inside the restaurant.

"It was a hotel not a restaurant. And I don't think they'll bother us..." Naruto responded as he removed his suits' jacket and tie.

"What are you doing?" wondered Sasuke as he looked at the blonde boy.

"Getting comfortable." Naruto replied unbuttoning 3 of his buttons. He looked down at his chest and lifted an eyebrow before opening another button and smirking. "Alright, let's go..." he told him as he stepped out of the car.

Sasuke followed the blonde one inside to the reception where there was a line of people waiting to get in. "Heh! Full house, let's go!" Sasuke mentioned as he made a 180 turn to walk out.

"Nah-ah! Are you forgetting who I am?" Naruto teased pulling him to the registrar.

"A baka? A dobe? An usarakontachi? All of the above?" Sasuke suggested.

Naruto smiled at the registrar before claiming, "V.I.P seating please, for two."

The woman looked at the reservation book to see if his name was present. "Uzumaki Naruto..." the blonde mentioned. "Ah! Yes... right this way..." she said looking at him with a smile as she lead the way. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a smirk and a lifted eye brow as he buttoned up one of his buttons.

"You little son of a-"

"Come one..." Naruto chuckled as he followed the registrar.

"Enjoy..." the registrar said smiling at Naruto with an arched eyebrow. "Thank you..." Naruto replied smirking at her before she went back to her post. Sasuke laughed as he shook his head with disappointment. "So this is what you people do to get seats that weren't reserved for you?" Sasuke wondered. "What else do you expect us to do?" Naruto asked as he scanned through the menu.

"I don't know-maybe, make a reservation? Wait your turn? Leave?"

"It's so much work doing those things. Plus, it's not like we don't pay."

"People like you should be locked up in jail, you're the reason this country's so damn corrupted."

"The reason this country's so damn corrupted is because of a simple term that I'd like to call... politics!" Naruto stated looking up at the raven head that was staring at him. "What?" he asked.

"Are you cat woman in disguise or something? What's up with the whiskers?"

"They aren't whiskers you jerk off! They're scars."

"Aaww... did the poor little rich boy get in trouble with his cat?"

"Sure let's go with that..."

"Seriously what happened?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"Because we're on a date isn't that what people on a date do? They tell each other stuff?"

"We're not on a date. We're in an apology and thank you situation."

"Apology and thank you situation?"

"Yes." replied Naruto, "I thank you for letting me sleep in your home last night and I apologize for taking you somewhere out of your comfort zone tonight."

"Apology accepted..." replied the Uchiha whom then started to look through the menu when the waiter finally came.

"Hello, I'm Yuta and I'll be your waiter tonight. May I get you anything to drink?" he introduced.

"I'll have an orange soda, preferably Fanta, with ice and lemon." Naruto mentioned.

"I'll have a coke." Sasuke added. The waiter gave a slight bow before walking away to fetch their orders.

"What? You're sober all of a sudden?" Naruto teased.

"No, I'm just not in the mood for alcohol tonight." replied Sasuke.

"Hm..." responded Naruto. Sasuke then formed a smirk on his face and placed the menu on the table along with his elbows. "Speaking of nights... How was your sleep last night?" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto tensed up a little before replying, "It was pleasant enough... yours?" Naruto asked avoiding eye contact focusing on his menu. "Mine was wonderful. I dreamt about you."

"What?" Naruto uttered jerking his head upwards to look at him. Sasuke laughed at the shocked expression on Naruto's face. "Stop teasing me like that." Naruto blushed returning to his favorite book, "FOOD MENU"

"Who's teasing? I'm serious. I could tell you the dream if you want."

"I'd rather you not.-"

"It was the middle of the night. Beautiful night... moonlight shining bright... I couldn't catch sleep for some reason...-"

"Here are your drinks..." the waiter interrupted placing their glasses on the table. "Would you like to order?"

"Y-"

"Give five more minutes..." Sasuke interrupted.

"Sure..." the waiter replied before walking away. "I was ready to order..." Naruto whined.

"I'm telling you about my dream; I don't want to forget it." Sasuke replied.

"But-"

"As I tossed and turned it finally came to me... Naruto is sleeping right downstairs, maybe he can read me a lullaby or something to help me sleep." Sasuke exaggerated. "So I went downstairs in the dark, almost falling and breaking my neck as I walked into the living room where you slept."

Naruto sighed in disappointment knowing that he was talking about the kiss last night. "I called your name, but you didn't reply..." Sasuke continued, "I called and called but still no reply, so I decided to go back upstairs and try to fall asleep again on my own until you grabbed my hand and pushed me down to the ground-"

"That's not how I remember It." interrupted Naruto.

"Remember what?"

"The kiss last night; that's not what happ-" Naruto paused realizing the mistake he just made.

"What? What kiss? Please remind me..." Sasuke teased placing his cheek in his hand showing interest.

"I don't want to talk about it." Naruto replied feeling the butterflies in his tummy again.

"You don't?"

"Yes." replied the blonde placing his hand over the slowly disappearing mark on his neck.

"Ah! So you found that did you?"

"Sh-shut up!" blushed Naruto remembering the kiss.

"Did you like it?"

"No."

"Then why did you kiss me back?"

"... I was asleep."

"So you were sleep kissing?"

"..."

"No reply?"

"Fine I kissed you back. But it meant nothing."

"Then why are your cheeks so red?"

"I feel hot."

"You feel hot in an air conditioned room?"

"Where's the waiter I'm ready to order."

"Just admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That you like me."

"I do not."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't, so please stop saying that I do."

"But you do."

"No I don't."

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter interrupted. "Yes, I'd like the Chicken Masala, mild spice." Naruto replied. "I'll have the fried duck." Sasuke told the waiter and he bowed then walked away.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with an arched eye brow resisting the urge to jump him. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a straight face resisting the urge to hide underneath the table.

"Why are you being so damn difficult?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm not being difficult, I'm being real. I have no feeling s for you what so ever." Replied Naruto as he crossed his arms.

(Details on V.I.P seating: A semi-circle shaped seating area with one bench that is situated along the arch of the table. Sasuke and Naruto are seated opposite each other. And also, it's in a little semi circle shaped kabana type area meaning, they are all alone.)

"Yeah... See now, I do not believe that..." Sasuke told him as he slid on the bench to settle next to Naruto whom seemed to tense up at how close Sasuke sat next to him. "Isn't you that said that you feel a lot better when I'm around you?" Sasuke said putting his arm around the boys' shoulder causing Naruto to tense up a little more. "Oh, so tense... what is it? I won't bite... yet..." smirked the raven head.

"I'm not tense; I just have this thing known as personal space." Naruto said removing Sasukes' arms from around his shoulders.

"You didn't seem to mind your... 'Personal space' last night when you... shoved your tongue down my throat."

"I don't know what you're talking about." protested the Uzumaki as he sipped his drink.

"Do you need me to remind you?" Sasuke whispered in his ear with an alluring tone in his voice.

Naruto's heart began to race as he felt Sasuke's lips kiss on his neck and jaw. As hot blood rushed through his veins it seemed to concentrate in one area... his groin. And because Sasuke was the pervy, horny, gay bastard that he was, he decided it would be a good idea to rub the blondes heating groin. "What...what are you...what are you doing?" Naruto stuttered as his cheeks turned red not knowing what to do. Whether he should push Sasuke away or pull him closer or scream ... the boy was just lost! And Sasuke being... well... Sasuke, decided it would be a nice idea to unzip the boys' pants, which he did, put his hand through the open zip, which he did, grab hold of his member, which he did and start stroking it... he did.

"Oh... God... no..." Naruto moaned grabbing hold of Sasuke's hand as he jerked his head upwards. Sasuke saw this as an opportunity to explore the now reachable area of his neck causing another moan to escape the blonde's mouth and his grip on Sasuke's hand to tighten. "I can't... I can't..." Naruto stuttered as he began to breathe heavily, trying to pull out Sasuke's hand from within his trousers but for some reason, ended up doing the complete opposite. Meaning, instead of pulling, he's pushing. "Aah... haa... stop this..." he moaned.

"Stop me..." replied the raven head in between kisses.

"Haa... I ... can't..." Naruto moaned.

"That's not my problem..."

With that said, Sasuke moved his hand that was wrapped around Naruto's neck to his torso; unbuttoned the remaining buttons on his shirt, felt on the boys abs before moving up to his chest with the aim of caressing his nipples. "Nnn..." Naruto moaned, "Nno... I can't... I can't..." trying to pull Sasuke's hand again, the effects were the same; he pushed instead of pulled.

'Oi-oi-oi... Naruto!' called normal Naruto. 'Haa...aah...' moaned testosterone filled Naruto.

"OI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' scolded normal Naruto. 'I can't stop...' responded testosterone filled Naruto.

'Stop this!'

'It feels... so good...'

'Come on Naruto... are you really going to let this guy have it?'

'Nnno...'

'Then stop this!'

'I can't...'

'Stop saying that and stop it!'

'I ... I...'

Naruto grinded his teeth together trying to resist the temptation. "Stop... this..." he stuttered in between pants. "Stop me..." replied Sasuke slowly inserting his hand down Naruto's boxers.

Naruto's grip on Sasuke's hand increased as he thought, 'I can't... I can't...' and slowly pushed Sasuke's hand down his boxers. 'NARUTOOO!' scolded normal Naruto. 'I...I...'

'Crap!' exclaimed Sasuke in his head as he felt his hand receding AWAY from Naruto's bare member. 'No-no-no-no-no-not now-Not yet!' he thought. 'Fight back!' his conscious told him. 'I can't!' he replied. 'Why not?'

'I'm too far gone... All my energy is pretty much gone as well...'

'You are so FUCKING EASY!'

"I said... stop it!" Naruto hissed, easily pulling Sasuke's hand out then pushing the boy away from him pushing himself away as well causing him to land on the ground panting. "Damn!" murmured Sasuke hitting the table with his fist.

Naruto lay a little sweaty panting on the floor with his head up, arms spread, shirt unbuttoned, pants unzipped and eyes closed. 'Why couldn't I resist? What's wrong with me?' he thought as he stared up at the ceiling.

Sasuke looked at the boy on the floor with his elbow supporting his head on the table. "I was just beginning to have fun." Sasuke commented. "Fun? Fun? You call this fun? That's freaking molestation!" Naruto growled as he sat up.

"Call the cops, I don't mind." Sasuke replied in his emotionless tone as he sipped on Naruto's drink.

"You're despicable!"

"How harsh... I was only trying to remind you." Sasuke sated sarcastically.

"Remind me? That's how you remind me by fucking seducing me?"

"As far as I'M concerned, you were enjoying it..."

"Tch! In your dreams..."

"Then why were you encouraging me?"

"By telling you to stop?"

"By moaning and pushing my hand further down your panties."

"You disgust me!"

"Do I?"

"I'm going to the bathroom." Naruto announced as he rose to his feet.

"At least close zip your pants, you don't want people thinking we were up to something, do you?"

Naruto instantly looked down at his opened zip then closed it. He then looked up at Sasuke maliciously. "Hot..." was Sasuke's wonderful response as he smirked. Naruto shook his head in irritancy before he walked out to the bathroom.

'It's going away... slowly...' Sasuke thought as he looked at the visible bump on his crotch. 'God I am easy...' he sighed as he took another sip of Naruto's drink.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

'What am I going to do about this guy? He's so persistent. He can't just leave me alone?' Naruto thought in his head as he splashed his face with water. 'I almost lost... again!' He groaned then looked at his reflection in the mirror. 'Look at you... falling for a guy you don't even know...' he thought. Just then, he felt a faint pain on his neck again, just like the night before. It originated from the previous love bite but seemed to spread out over a larger area. "Not again..." he whispered as he turned his neck to see the damage done. "What the fu..." Naruto looked at the damage in total shock. "How the hell did he do this?" Naruto asked himself as he touched the mark with his hand.

The boy referred to the series of love bites that Sasuke managed to arrange in such a way that they formed a single "S" on Naruto's neck. This time, Sasuke made it big a visible for everyone to see. "Temeee..." he hissed before storming out of the bathroom.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

"What the hell did you do to my neck?" Naruto growled at Sasuke whom was now seated at his former seat. "I kissed it." replied the emotionless Sasuke.

"You fucking violated me!"

"Did I?"

"The fuck is this?" Naruto hissed showing Sasuke the mark on his neck.

"Oh! So you noticed it... Pretty cool huh?"

"Quite the opposite actually."

"You don't like it? I designed it myself." Sasuke smirked.

"You bastard..." Naruto hissed. "How do you expect me to walk around with this on my neck?"

"I suggest buying a really fancy chain that way everyone can really see it pop!" he teased.

"The point is for everyone not to see it you jerk!"

"Why?"

"Why? It's a fucking hikki!" Naruto barked, "The fuck were you thinking putting this on me?"

"Everyone should know that you belong to me."

"I don't belong to anyone."

"That's not what the neck says... S for Sasuke...that's me!"

"What you think you can just put an S on my neck and I'm automatically yours?"

"I don't see why not."

"I'm not a fucking cow. You can't just brand me and claim me as yours."

"I repeat... I don't see why not."

"Were you born stupid or do you just act that way?"

"...Little bit of both..." replied the Uchiha.

"I'm working with an imbecile..." Naruto gave up as he took his seat.

"Well, I don't see why not." smirked the raven head.

"Why? Why do you choose to make me hate you?"

"I'm doing quite the opposite actually."

"Really? I don't see it."

"The fact that you haven't fought back after what I've done says it all."

"I'm not a violent person."

"Who said anything about violence?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I've invaded your personal space not once, but twice. And yet you still haven't commanded me to stay away. Why is that?" Sasuke stated.

"So you're telling me if I tell you to stay away you'll leave me alone?"

"I don't see why not."

"Fine... stay away from me."

"I'm not convinced."

"What is your problem? Why can't you just leave me alone like everybody else?"

"I wish I could answer that."

"Why can't you?"

"Because I honestly do not know."

"Ok... let me ask this in another way... what do you want from me?" asked Naruto.

"... You..." answered Sasuke.

"You can't have me."

"Why are you taken?"

"No."

"Then why not?"

"Like I said, you aren't my type."

"And yet here we are..."

"Listen, I don't know what your agenda in all this is but I'd really like you to stop it."

"Be mine."

"What?"

"Be mine and I'll stop, as simple as that."

"No chance."

"Then good luck."

"God, you are so fucking annoying."

"Am I?"

Naruto groaned, "Would you stop acting so cocky?"

Just then the waiter walked in with their food, "Chicken Masala..." he placed Naruto's food before him, "Fried duck..." he placed Sasuke's food before him, "Please enjoy."

"Thanks." Naruto replied and the waiter walked away. "The food here-"

"No shit!" Sasuke interrupted. Naruto frowned at the boy and hissed, "Let's just eat our food in silence and then leave because I'm tired of you and I have work tomorrow."

"How hurtful..." Sasuke teased. Naruto shook his head and dag into his food. Sasuke complied seeing that he too was tried and was ready to go home.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

"Well goodnight..." Naruto told him once the car stopped in front of Sasuke's restaurant. "You're not coming in?" Sasuke asked.

"Haven't you molested me enough?"

"If I molested you, you wouldn't be here right now... But that's not the case, your house is an hour away, it's already late so why not just stay here for the night?"

"I'll be fine."

"I don't want you to drive all the way home in the middle of the night. So for safety reasons, you can stay with me."

"I think I'll be safer on the road.

"I won't try anything tonight alright? Would you just get in the house?"

"The fuck do you care?"

"It's the middle of the freaking night, you're tired. You can't drive for a whole hour by yourself; I won't let you do that so get out of the car and get into the house."

"It's a condo."

"Whatever!"

"I appreciate the concern, but I'm not going home. Even I'M not idiotic enough to do that."

"Where are you going?" Sasuke wanted to know.

"What's it to you?"

"Are you forgetting the fact that you still belong to me?"

"I don't belong to anybody."

"That's not what your neck says."

"Screw my neck! Get out of my car."

"Under one condition."

"Argh! What now?"Naruto groaned.

"You call me tomorrow morning as soon as you wake up."

"What are you my mum? Get out of my damn car!"

"Are you going to call me or not?"

"Get out of my car."

"Is that a yes or no?"

"Argh! Fine!" Naruto groaned. "Now get out."

"Before I do, let me just clarify this to you..."

"Would you-argh! What?"

"As long as I'm still breathing, you're mine."

"Are you insa-"

"I don't care how hard or long you play hard to get, I WILL make you admit that your mine."

"You're a persistent one aren't you?"

"I will get rid of anything and anyone that will stand in my way."

"God! What part of I don't like you don't you understand?"

"The part where you're lying."

"I'm not lyi-"

"Starting tonight, if anyone comes within a 10 meter radius of you, it's lights out for them..."

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "Get out of my car..."

"You think I'm kidding?"

"You think I'M kidding? I don't like you, you're not my type and I want you to get out of my car."

"I don't know why you're being so God damn difficult or why you're playing so hard to get but... I'm Sasuke Uchiha... I always get what I want." He stated as he leaned towards him.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki... I don't give a-" the blonde was interrupted by a forced kiss from Sasuke. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Naruto questioned after pushing him away. "Goodnight Dobe." Sasuke waved as he stepped out of the car.

"YOU ARE A FUCKING PERVERT! HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF-AH!" Naruto felt a shooting pain on his lower lip and licked it to taste a bit of blood. "He fucking bit me..." he murmured to himself. "YOU FUCKING BIT ME!"

"CONSIDER IT TO BE WARNING TO THAT RED HEAD WHEN YOU SLEEP THERE TONIGHT." Sasuke told him as he walked into his restaurant. "GOODNIGHT DOBE!" he closed the door after he smiled goodnight.

"What is wrong with that guy?" Naruto asked himself before he drove off.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

Naruto knocked at Karins' apartment door as he observed the damage that Sasuke made on his lip. "Naruto... What are you doing here?" Karin asked standing in her robe.

The boy rubbed the side of his neck hiding Sasuke's signature, "I came to apologize." He sighed seeming that the neck rub was out of shyness. "You were right about Sasuke... I shouldn't have taken him. He was inappropriate and um... I shouldn't have taken him. I'm sorry."

"It's no big deal. I hate those things anyway."

"Tell me about it."

Karin giggles, "You need a place to stay tonight?"

"Do you mind?" Naruto asked shyly.

"I'll let you in, under one condition." Karin smiled.

'What's with these people and their conditions?' Naruto thought. "Anything..." He said.

"Come on in and I'll tell you." Karin tried to sound alluring as she let him in.

'This is NOT my night...' Naruto thought as he smiled and walked inside.


	17. Chapter 17

Playing Hard To Get: Part 15 – Karins' condition

"So what is the condition? A shopping spree?" Naruto teased as he removed his coat and settled on the couch. "Keep guessing." responded Karin sitting down next to him.

"I already know that I'm sleeping on the couch so... if there's anything else, please say." Naruto told her with a smile.

"Well... I was thinking something a little different."

"Does it involve a private jet?"

"Not at all..."

"A yacht?"

"Nope..."

"Come right out and say it." Naruto smiled intrigued by what she was going to say.

"Well..." she leaned in and whispered something in his ear causing the smile to disappear and his face to suddenly grow serious.

She leaned away from him and looked at his face with a smile. He swallowed deeply staring into the obese. "Come on..." she said taking his hand and standing up off the couch. "Let's go to my room..." she said pulling him off the couch.

He casually stood up and allowed her to take him to her room leaving his suit's jacket, which was previously on his laps, flat on the floor. 'So it's come to this...' Naruto thought as Karin lead him to her bedroom holding his hand. 'I never thought that she'd bring that up again...' he continued.

They walked into her dark bedroom holding hands. Karin turned on the lights but Naruto protested wanting them off. "Ok... That's fine." Karin told him wrapping her arms around his neck. She casually smiled at him staring into his eyes. "You okay?" she asked seeing that she was getting a blank look back.

"Y-yeah... I'm fine." He replied trying to look lively wrapping his hands around her waist.

"Okay then..." she responded just before leaning in and kissing him. Naruto struggled to kiss back, not breathing while he was; he broke apart from her lips and pant for air. Of corse she saw this as a good thing, to him, not so good. "Relax..." she whispered before kissing him again, moving closer to him with her hands in his hair, bodies touching, her eyes closed. On the other hand, Naruto was having a difficult time, taking un-rhythmic breaths, eyes twitching struggling to stay closed, hands and arms stagnant around her waist.

Karin deepened the kiss; Naruto had no choice but to accept. 'The longer you take the more painful it will get, you better get his down and over with.' He thought. 'I am sorry...'

With that, Karin's feet were off the floor and Naruto carried her to her bed. Their lips never parting, he lay her down on the soft bed getting on top of her as he did. She moved her hands to his neck, untying his tie before unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off him. He kissed on her neck as he undid the knot on her robe and she moaned, "Aah..."

The blonde finally got the knot done and pulled the silky clothing off of her revealing an already naked Karin. He kissed her shoulder with his hand on her arms. He then paused for a little while forgetting that girls had these things called breasts on their chests. "What's wrong?" Karin asked at the sudden stillness. "Um... big boobs..." he replied squeezing one of them. (NOT!)

The blonde kissed down her neck to her chest before sucking on her nipples. "Aah..." she moaned wrapping her hand around his neck, "...Naruto... aah... God..."

Her free hand travelled down his stomach. Reaching the belt that held up his trousers. She removed it and unzipped his pants rubbing his groin causing him to involuntarily moan. She sat up licking his nipples as she removed his trousers along with his boxers. Again, involuntarily, he moaned.

She found arousal by looking at his hardening cock that stood before her, licking its head causing its owner to shiver slightly. She pulled him down to her so their lips met before she lay back down on the bed. Naruto removed the remaining part of the trousers that were still on him, letting them fall to the ground. "Put it in..." whispered Karin as she held his cheeks staring into his eyes with lust and him staring back into her eyes with... guilt.

He nodded and kissed her on neck before inserting his member into her. "Ah..." escaped a high peeched moan from her lips. The blonde boy pinched his eyes shut, holding back any moans that'd want to escape from within him knowing that this is not what he wanted... she was not whom he wanted to do this with.

"AH..." another loud moan, "Right there... AH...HA..." her hands dug into his back as her own back arched in absolute pleasure. "Aaaah... haaah..."she moaned as he moved in and out of her.

Naruto pushed his member in deeper into her, his hands supporting his body weight on the bed. He wanted it to end so badly so he thrusted faster, deeper... harder. "AAH!" she moaned at the exceeded pleasure. He kissed, sucked and licked her neck putting Karin on an ultimate high. "AH. Naruto... HA... AH... AH... HA... You don't know... how long... I've waited for this... AH. HA..." she moaned arching her back.

The boy started to feel the contractions in her, letting him know that he was almost done. "Don't... stop..." she moaned. He thrusted faster and harder, " . ." she orgasmed seeing that her climax was nearly approaching. " ...OOOOOO..." she moaned in absolute bliss as she came on the bed sheets. (I THINK I LOST A FEELING... GET ME ONE DOSE OF SASUNARU STAT! BECAUSE THIS WAS PAINFUL! Even though it's short...)

Naruto removed his member from the obese and fell beside her. He looked at the red head, whom was breathing heavily, eyes still closed, and sweat rolling off her skin. He looked down at his member, shocked by what he had just done. "That was... amazing..." she commented in between breaths. He looked at her one more time then placed his hand on his neck, right where the S was. "I have to go." He said scrambling off the bed heading to the bathroom.

The blonde boy washed his hands and rinsed his mouth before staring at his shocked face on the mirror. "I can't be here-I can't be here..." he muttered as he shook his head. He hurriedly walked out of the bathroom and picked up his clothes from the floor.

"What are you doing?" Karin wanted to know looking at him putting on his shirt.

"I have to go." He replied, as he hurriedly dressed himself.

"What? Why?"

"I'm sorry I can't be here." He practically ran to the door leaving naked Karin puzzled in her bed.

He ran through the corridor to the living room to grab his jacket before leaving her apartment. He raced into the elevator and buttoned his shirt during the descent before racing out to his car. Naruto retrieved his car keys from his pocket, unlocked the door, and threw his jacket on the passenger seat before stepping inside and speeding away from the building. 'What have I...? Why did I...? How could I...?' were the thoughts that bombarded his brain as he sped along the dark empty road. 'I could have... I should have...' his thoughts continued. 'I didn't mean to... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...' he began to cry. "I didn't mean to... I didn't want to... I shouldn't have..." the speedometer's reading was at red now, he was moving too fast. "Sasuke..." he whispered seeing the end of the road approach near. "I'm so sorry... please... Forgive me..." his car sped up right before plummeting into the darkness that lay beneath the cliff at the end of the road.

With that, Naruto's eyes shot open staring up at the ceiling. His breath heavy as he scanned the room he was in. Karins' room. He felt her on his chest; she was fast asleep cuddled up with him. His clothes were on the floor and so was her robe. They were together... naked under the bed sheets. "No..." he whispered to himself looking down at the red hair that rested on his chest with open eyes.

Very carefully, refusing to wake her up, he slid her off him before he got out of the bed. He rampaged through is clothes in search of his phone finally finding it before he headed into the bathroom.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

Sasuke laid motionless, flat on his back, with his arms spread out on his bed. Unable to get sleep, he stared up at the ceiling blankly with his phone resting in the palm of his hand. He debated with himself whether he should call the blonde boy or not, he debated, and debated when his phone rang.

He didn't bother to look at the callers ID before answering it. "What is it? I'm trying to sleep." He answered emotionless.

"Sasuke?"

The raven head shot straight up after hearing the blonde boys' voice. "Naruto? Are you okay?" his voice sounding anxious.

"I-I'm fine."

"Really? You don't sound so fine. What is it? Are you hurt? Did that blonde bitch do anything? Naruto, answer me damn it!" (Well give him time to answer you!)

"Sasuke?"

"What is it? Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry."

"Nande? What are you talking about?"

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

"Oy! Answer me! Oooy!" Naruto heard Sasuke yell through the phone as he stared at his reflection on the mirror. "Naruto, I'm freaking out here hello?"

"I'm sorry for... not staying with you tonight..." he lied. "I knew you'd be freaked out so I'm just calling to check on you..."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine... Just tired... I should go to bed... and so should you..."

"Naruto-"

"Goodnight Sasuke. Sweet dreams." Naruto said before cutting the phone.

Naruto sighed before stepping out of the bedroom and gently crawling back into bed. He looked down at Karin with so much pain in heart before resting his head on the pillow with his back turned to her. With is phone in his palm he thought, 'Why does it hurt so much?'

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

'The hell was that?' Sasuke thought laying down on his bed.

'You know what it is.'

'Karin.'

'Of corse.'

'When I get my hands on that bitch...' the raven head fell back to sleep with so many thoughts about how to get rid Karin running through his mind.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

Karin opened her eyes after Naruto turned her back on her. She smirked at the conversation that he had with his phone and thought, 'There is no way that Sasuke would want to be with Naruto after hearing this. And since Naruto has feelings for Sasuke, he's going to need a shoulder to cry on.' Karin smirked with so much pride before she closed her eyes, trying to fall back to sleep with her last thought, 'Then... he'll be mine.'


	18. Chapter 18

Playing Hard To Get: Part 16 – Sasuke VS Karin

Naruto woke up the next morning to an already wakened now dressing Karin. "Good morning sunshine!" she greeted with a smile. "Morning." Casually replied Naruto as he stretched his limbs.

"How'd you sleep?" she asked.

"I've had worse nights..." he answered as he walked into the bathroom. 'Actually, that WAS my worst night.' He thought.

"Would you like some breakfast?" she asked buttoning her shirt.

"Sure."

"Ok." She said before she left the room.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

After Naruto took his bath he got dressed and went downstairs. He was now seated at Karin's kitchen table eating breakfast. It was quiet between them for a while until Karin decided to break the silence saying, "Last night was... amazing..." Naruto accidently bit his tongue hearing this but didn't react to the pain. "That was probably the... best sex-"

"Do me a favor, let's not mention last night to anyone okay?" He interrupted feeling very uncomfortable around her at the moment.

"I'll try."

"Seriously Karin, I don't anyone other than us two knowing."

"You don't want anyone or you just want Sasuke knowing."

He looked at her a bit surprised before responding, "Sasuke has nothing to do with this."

"Really?" she asked in disbelief.

"Karin, last night was a mistake. I shouldn't have agreed to it. I was idiot for doing so."

"You had no choice. You made promise so you had to live up to it."

"I made that promise years ago. I was hoping you'd have forgotten it by now."

"I never forgot about it. I was just waiting for the right time."

"So last night was the right time?"

"Couldn't have been better."

Naruto looked at her with an arched eye brow before shaking his head saying, "Whatever." He rose to his feet with his empty plate in his hand, "What happened last night should stay in last night."

"I said I'll try." Karin told him taking the empty plate from his hand and putting it in the sink along with hers. Naruto looked at her knowing exactly who she was going to tell.

"I have no interest in Sasuke." He informed.

"Then you won't mind if I tell him."

"Why should you?"

"So he'll finally get off your back; isn't that what you want?" she wanted to know. He looked away not knowing the answer. "It's settled then..." she said as she was leaving the room. "Let's go, we're gonna be late." She called.

Naruto sighed feeling confused and guilty as he walked out of the kitchen. "Someone seems to be missing you. I wonder who it is." Karin told him handing him his vibrating phone. "Come on, let's go." She nudged him on his back so he would walk faster.

He looked down at his phone and saw 3 missed calls, all from Sasuke. 'Shit I was supposed to call after waking up.' He thought as he placed the phone on his ear after dialing back.

"What did I tell you?" scolded Sasuke through the phone.

"Sorry, I forgot." Naruto apologized.

"You forgot? That's all you can say? Is that you forgot?"

"Yeah."

"Don't play smart with me."

"Wat are you my mum?" Naruto chuckled.

"Whatever! I want to know what that call was last night."

Naruto paused remembering that he had called last night after his peculiar dream.

"Hello? Are you still there?" called the raven head.

"Um... A-I-it was nothing... I was just... apologizing."

"For what?"

"For making you worry."

"No, that's not it."

"Yes it is."

"Then I don't believe you."

"... Whatever..."

"I'm going to find out what it was, until then... later!" with that Sasuke cut the phone.

Naruto sighed as he got into the cab that Karin had called. "I hope I haven't caused any trouble..." Karin smirked. Naruto looked at her with no emotion before shaking his head and staring out the window trying to decide if Sasuke knowing would be a good thing or a bad thing.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

"Under the terms that I don't like the way he was talking to my client at the cocktail party yesterday." Naruto answered to his hotline which was on loud speaker. "That is ridiculous, you can't do that." Sir Shijimi responded through the phone.

"I can do whatever I want."

"It's a stupid reason."

"Actually, my client has a point. It was clearly written in the contract that customer care and personal behavior should be of a certain standard and the standards are listed on page 5." Naruto's lawyer intervened.

"What? Let me see that." Sir Shijimi responded grabbing the booklet and reading it. "Come on Uzumaki, let's rethink this."

"Sir Shijimi, to you this may appear cruel but what you did last night appeared even more cruel to me. So as far as I'm concerned, Shijimi Hardware is not sponsored by Kyuubi Enterprises anymore."

"WHAT? DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?"

With that they all heard a deep based laugh in the background. "ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GOING TO ALLOW THIS?" Sir Shijimi yelled.

The laugh came again. "Shijimi, Shijimi, Shijimi..." then came another laugh, "Do you know I never knew of your existence until my CEO came to me one day begging to add you to my sponsor list?" the deep voice laughed again, "Sir Shijimi my CEO does not want you anymore so you have two choices. Give me back my 5 million, or sell..." Kyuubi laughed again.

"THAT'S INSANE! IF I GIVE YOU THE 10 MILLION I GO BACKRUPT!" complained Sir Shijimi.

"Exactly!" Kyuubi laughed again. "So you have no choice but to sell to me."

"Kisooo..." hissed Sir Shijimi. "What does it mean if I sell? I will still work in the company but under you?"

Kyuubi laughed again. "If you sell to me you're fired and so is everybody that works for you. All your branches will become K.E branches and your headquarters will be turned into a ware house for my precious cars, a mall for the civilians in the city or a hotel for tourists. If you give me the 10 million the chances of you maintaining your so called "empire" is 5million to 1. Either way Sir Shijimi... I win!" Kyuubi explained.

"Sir Uzumaki, I beg of you, please reconsider." Sir Shijimi begged.

"It is up to you Naruto." Kyuubi stated. 'I suggest we let him because he's useless to me. But, this is all you."

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

Sasuke walked through the elevators whistling a song. "Well, well, look what the cat dragged in." Karin smirked. "Are you referring to your hair?" Sasuke teased with a smile causing a frown to appear on her face. He smirked and headed for the office door.

"You can't go in there." Karin stated as she rose from her seat.

"Watch me." Sasuke said placing his hand on the door knob.

"He has a meeting." she informed.

"Hn." he slightly opened the door and peeped through to see Naruto leaning on the arm of his chair tapping the side of his head with his finger as deep in thought.

At the moment Naruto looked up and saw him, "Sasuke..." he called sitting upright. "Hi." Sasuke greeted with a simple smile. "Who? What are you talking about?" Sasuke heard from the phone. "I'll be outside..." he said before closing the door with him outside. "Oy! Who the hell is Sasuke?" Kyuubi wanted to know.

"It's no one I just... nothing, let's get back to the topic." Naruto replied feeling the pain that he felt the previous night.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

"What's wrong? He didn't want to see you?" Karin teased.

"You better shut your ass up before I come over there and shut it for you." Sasuke replied taking a seat in the sitting area opposite Karin's desk.

"Aw... dumped so soon?"

Sasuke sighed in annoyance, "Leave me be four eyes."

"He didn't tell you, did he?" Karin began.

"Tell me what?" Sasuke asked uninterested.

"Last night, he called you, didn't he?"

Sasuke looked at her maliciously. "What does that have to do with you?"

"Oh so NOW you're interested." Karin replied as she took her seat with a smirk on her face.

"Answer the damn question." Sasuke rose to his feet.

"And if I don't?"

"What did you do?"

"Me? Nothing. What makes you think I did anything?"

"Stop acting like a bitch and fucking tell me what you fucking did."

"I personally did nothing but Naruto..." she hissed as she bit her nail.

"What the fuck is that?"

Karin smiled, "What do you think it is?" she arched her eyebrow.

"Fuck you."

"He already did," Karin smirked, "Lat night... right before he called you."

"You're lying."

"Why would I?"

"Apart from the fact that you hate me?"

"Fine. Then go ask him yourself." She insisted, "I must say, he is very good in bed. Of corse you wouldn't know."

"Shut up..." he hissed getting angry.

"Aw... did I hurt your feelings?"

Sasuke stormed to her desk and slammed his hand on the hard wooden surface. "You better shut your ass up, before I lose my temper." He hissed.

"Or what?" she smirked.

"What part of shut up don't you understand?" he growled.

"Or ... what?" Karin questioned rising to her feet which ended up being a huge mistake on her part because it allowed Sasuke direct access to her neck.

She squirmed around trying to get her neck free from Sasuke's grip. "Sas-sas-sas-sasu-I-c-c-c-cc-ca-nt-b-b-b-br-re-br-sas-sas-k-k-k-ke-p-p-p-pl-e-e-e-p-p-p-ple..." she struggled.

"I don't care if you're a woman... I WILL HURT YOU!" he yelled lifting her over the desk by the neck and throwing her back on the floor.

She took fast deep breaths trying to regain her energy when his hand wrapped around her neck again; this time too tight for her to say anything. He knelt as he looked at her with a death glare bad enough to scare Kyuubi. (Okay maybe not THAT bad.) "I will... KILL YOU!" he yelled.

She closed her eyes trying to inflict pain on his arm by scratching and pinching him with her long fake nails but that only made the boy angrier. Luckily for her, unfortunate for us, Naruto heard the shouting and ran to her aid.

"Sasuke stop." Naruto tried pulling Sasuke's hand off from around Karin's neck as Karin still struggled.

"Not until she stops fidgeting..." Sasuke hissed.

"Sasuke!" Naruto scolded as he hit him on his side with his foot causing Sasuke to let go of Karin's neck due to the pain.

"Temeee..." Sasuke hissed as he held his side.

Karin coughed trying to get air to her lungs. "Get... get off me." She hissed; at least she tried to. "Shut up." He hissed as he rose to his feet looking at Naruto with a combination of anger and sadness in his eyes. Naruto looked back at him blankly trying to decide what emotion he should draw on his face and what words he should compose to say.

"Is she saying the truth?" Sasuke wanted to know. Naruto looked away not wanting to answer the question. Sasuke then turned to her infuriated. He groaned in anger before getting in his knees punching her on her face. "Sasuke, no!" Naruto stopped him from taking giving her another punch.

"Get your hand off me." Sasuke told him.

"I can't do that." Naruto replied.

"Call security Naruto." Karin suggested trying to push Sasuke off her.

"Come on Sasuke, don't this." Naruto pleaded.

"I told you, 10meter radius and its lights out for them. She got much closer than a 10meter radius so... I will kill her." Sasuke turned to Karin with so much malice she honestly got scared.

"Call security damn it!" Karin growled.

"If you want to punch anyone punch me." Naruto insisted.

"Don't be ridiculous Naruto, call security." Karin intervened.

"Shut up!" he hissed at her.

"Why should I hit you for something SHE did?" with that Sasuke's free hand found its place around Karin's neck.

"I did it willingly!" Naruto confessed.

"What?" Sasuke asked as all traces of anger were wiped off his face leaving confusion, surprise and sadness.

Naruto then decided on an emotion to draw; a combination of guilt, sadness and regret.

"You wanted to?" he asked letting go of Karin and rising to his feet.

"I didn't want to... but... I willingly did."

"What's the difference?"

"...I-" Naruto didn't know what to say.

"You decline all MY advances and accept hers?"

"It's not like that."

"What is it like then?"

"It's complicated."

Karin managed to get on her knees and crawl to top her phone desk. "I need security up here. We have an insane man that's out to get us." Karin informed through the desk pager.

"Oh! You haven't seen insane yet." Sasuke hissed walking to her but Naruto blocked him in his path.

"Don't do anything. If they see you might end up being banned."

"Like you care."

"I... I-I do."

"Yeah that's why you went ahead and slept with her."

"What's the big deal? We aren't even together."

"It doesn't matter!" Sasuke practically yelled, "It still hurts!"

"I told you... I don't want you and you're not my type." Naruto said without even looking at him straight in the eye.

"Well I guess you're right then." Sasuke said calming himself down, "Congratulations Karin... you win after all. May you live a happy life together?"

Sasuke turned to leave right when the police guards came through the elevator doors. "There has been a report of an emergency here?" one of them asked.

"Excuse me..." Sasuke said passing right through them walking into the elevator.

"Sasuke..." Naruto called in a whisper.

"Sir? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes, everything is fine." Naruto replied. "Sasuke!" he called.

"Leave me alone! You made your choice." Sasuke responded right before the elevator doors closed.

"But..." Naruto whispered holding on to his chest.

"Sir?"

"Just leave. There's nothing here." Naruto told them and they complied heading for the stairs.

"Naruto I'm-"

"I told you not to tell anyone, especially Sasuke and then you went ahead and did the exact opposite." Naruto said; voice filled with pain and regret.

"He forced it out of me."

"Oh shut up! That was your aim the whole time... What? You thought now that he's gone YOU'LL have a chance?"

"Naruto I-"

"Just leave me alone okay? Just leave me alone..." Naruto whispered walking back into his office.

'No, this wasn't supposed to happen.' Karin thought.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

Naruto sat down at his desk feeling like crap! He finally made his conclusion; telling Sasuke was a very, very, VERY bad thing. He added, 'And I don't know why.'


	19. Chapter 19

Playing Hard To Get: Part 17 – Boy's Night Out

Naruto drowned himself in deep thought after he dug his head in his arms on the desk. There was a knock at the door; he didn't answer knowing that it was Karin. She knocked again and wouldn't stop till he answered her. "What is it?" he growled.

"I want to talk to you." She replied from behind the door.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"I can't do that knowing that you're mad at me."

"Yeah and if you keep on talking I'll get even more mad."

"I'm sorry..."

Naruto sighed, "Go do your work Karin."

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

Sasuke groaned angrily as he stormed into his restaurant. "Sasuke-kuuuun!" his regular fan girls screamed and he simply flashed them with his middle finger as he walked by leaving them heartbroken and offended.

Sakura saw this and immediately knew that something was bothering him so she followed him concerned. "Sasuke?" she called following him into the kitchen.

"What?" he hissed; not turning to look at her as he headed straight for the drink fridge.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"That's a dumb question." He responded as he rampaged through the fridge.

"What happened?"

"Another dumb question." He said finally grabbing the beer and observing the bottle.

"Sasuke, you can tell me."

"Back up." he told her.

"Why?" she wondered as she complied.

The boy groaned in anger before smashing the beer bottle on the tiled floor. Everybody in the kitchen at that moment looked at him like he was crazy and looked at the beer bottle, which was now billions of pieces of glass crystals, spread all throughout the floor with a puddle of beer at their epicenter. He breathed heavily as he frowned at the broken bottle on the floor. Then he turned to the fridge and grabbed yet another beer bottle; only this time he opened it and took a sip. "Clean that up." He commanded before walking out of the kitchen to his office.

"What the hell was that?" Choji wondered feeling very, very, very confused.

"Sasuke's way of venting usually involves breaking something." Sakura answered.

"Out of all places to choose to break a glass bottle he chooses the kitchen. THE KITCHEN! WITH FOOD! FOR THE CUSTOMERS! TO EAT! AND NOT DIE!"

"Yes well-" she's interrupted with a loud groan and another sound of glass shuttering. "Clean that up!" she commanded before running out of there to Sasuke's aid. "Sasuke?" she called walking into his office seeing him pace around holding his eye, clearly in pain. "What-" she looked at the wall beside where he paced seeing a wet mark and little glass pieces, which could only mean that he smashed the beer bottle on the wall. "Your hand..." She announced concerned walking to him. She was referring at the cuts, bruises and scrapes that Karins' nails left behind on his right arm. "What is it?" she asked concerned trying to stop him to stop pacing around.

"FUCK!" he yelled in pain holding on to his eye.

"Let me see..." Sakura said trying to get him to stop moving around. "Sasuke, let me see."

The raven head finally stopped and removed his hand from his eye revealing a bit of blood dripping from a cut that was about 1.5centimeters below left eye. "How is it? Is it deep?" he wanted to know.

"No it's just a cut." Sakura replied. "Come on... let me bandage that up for you."

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

"Oh son of a BITCH!" Sasuke swore as Sakura pressed the spirit drenched piece of cotton onto his cut below his eye. "Stop moving." She told him.

"Well sorry it hurts like a BITCH!" Sasuke hissed.

"Well yeah what do you expect? It's an open cut."

"I'm not talking about the fucking cut."

"Yeah, what the hell happened to your arm?"

"I got scratched by a bitch!"

"Like literally or?"

"I got into a fight with this bitch and she fucking scratched me like the bitch she is. It's what bitches do. They talk shit, they scratch and they fuck dogs; in this case blonde ones."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked after securing the plaster on his wound.

"Oh great! I probably look like Nelly right now."

"Sasuke, calm down."

"Don't fucking tell me to calm dow-WHERE ARE MY CIGARETTES?" he got up from the couch went to the kitchen to grab a cigarette and a lighter. "Oh great..." he said as he released the smoke from between his lips. "A fucking bandage on my right arm and a fucking plaster under my left eye... I should start a fucking collection."

"Sasuke?" Sakura called walking towards the kitchen.

"Sakura do me a favor..."

"Sure... anything."

"Get out of my house."

"Huh?"

"I'm grateful for what you've done but I still don't like visitors so get out of my house."

"Ok..."

"And I don't want anyone up here."

"Ok... sure..."

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

2hours later; 6p.m. "Sakura I'm going out." Sasuke informed; headed for the door. "Are you sure that's a good idea considering the current state that you're in?" Sasuke replied worriedly.

"I'm not going alone." Sasuke replied before leaving the restaurant.

"That makes it better..." Sakura whispered to herself; not sounding very convincing as she went to wait tables.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

'BAKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING STILL SITTING HERE?' Naruto's conscious scolded.

'What am I to do? He told me to leave him alone.'

'And you're going to listen?'

'What can I do?'

'For starters, GET UP AND GO LOOK FOR HIM!'

'Then?'

'Explain to him why you willingly slept with Karin.'

'He's probably going to think that it was a dumb reason.'

'It's worth a shot...'

"Yeah... I guess it's worth a shot!" Naruto said lifting his head up from within his arms. "I have to go then!" he rose to his feet and ran to the door. (It took him 2hours to do that! WTH?)

"Where are you going?" Karin asked watching him run to the elevator.

"To fix the damage that you've caused." He replied as the elevator doors closed.

"Damn it!" Karin hissed to herself.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

Sasuke walked into the ally with his hands dug deep inside his pockets. "Uchiha... What brings you here?" Shikamaru wanted to know seeing him walking to them. "The hell happened to you?" Neji asked him looking at the bandage on his arm and the plaster below his eye.

"You're greetings are yet again much appreciated." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"I believe I asked a question." Neji told him.

"I got into a fight; I'd rather not talk about it." Sasuke sighed.

"Typical Uchiha." Gaara commented.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Where are you guys going tonight?" he asked.

"Nowhere you'd be interested in." Gaara answered.

"Does the place have beer?"

"More or less."

"Then I'm interested."

The 3 looked at him suspiciously but were happy that they were going to have a boy's night out!

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

Naruto hurriedly walked into the restaurant. Sakura saw him and stopped him from getting any further into the restaurant than the bar. "I have to see Sasuke." Naruto pleaded at her. "It was you, wasn't it?" Sakura asked in realization.

"I have to talk to him."

"You are the reason he's acting up."

"That's why I'm here. I have to explain to him about what happened."

"Well he doesn't want to see you."

"I know that and I understand, please just please let pass so I can go explain to him."

"I knew from the start that you'd end up being trouble for him."

Naruto looked away feeling hurt by the statement. "Get out." Sakura told him.

"What? Please!" Naruto begged.

"You're going to make a scene so just get out." Sakura hissed.

The blonde boy looked at the table of fan girls whom shot daggers at him; that is when he knew that he was unwanted. "Fine..." he replied sadly before turning around and walking outside. He called a cab and got in it heading back to his office.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

"How it go? Does he forgive you?" Karin asked anxiously.

"You were right." Naruto told her.

"I was?" she wondered, "Wait... about what?"

"Telling him; it was probably the best thing to do."

"What changed your mind?"

"The truth is; him and I together wouldn't work. I'd just be trouble for him, and he'd just be trouble for me."

"Is that what he told you?"

"No. It's what I told myself." Naruto replied feeling upset as he dragged his way to his office going to collect his things. "I'm going home, so... you can close up here once you're done."

"Ok..." Karin replied looking at him. She can't say she was upset that he was upset because she was overjoyed.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

Naruto walked into his house, (Psh! MANSION!) feeling upset and not knowing why because this is what he wanted in the first place right?

*4 HOURS LATER, 11:30 P.M*

Naruto's seated at his desk in his office, which is in his house. (Psh! MANSION!) 'Maybe I should just write a letter. No that would be... But at least he should know right? But he probably won't read it. I could just leave it at his restaurant and maybe... But he'll..." He debated with himself. 'I wonder what he's doing.'

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

*IN A STRIP CLUB SOMEWHERE IN THE CITY, 7.P.M*

"And you guys actually pay to watch them sway around on a pole." Sasuke commented as he drank his beer and watched a half naked female "dance" before him.

"Isn't it amazing?" Gaara commented watching another half naked female dance before him.

"They're here masturbating a pole meanwhile there's a fire station somewhere in the world that can't get to a fire because they have no pole to exit from; quite amazing." Sasuke responded with no emotion whatsoever.

"I'm sure you'd like to watch fire men slide up and down a pole for you." Neji teased

"Oh fuck you." Sasuke hissed displeased; Gaara and Shikamaru laughed.

"Don't worry, they're going to." Neji replied referring to the pole dancer.

Sasuke groaned in annoyance as he rose to his feet with is empty beer mug. "Where are you going?" asked Neji.

"To get drunk so I can imagine a fire man sliding up and down a pole for me." He replied seriously without turning to look at them as he walked to the bar. The 3 boys stayed behind and chuckled at the statement.

"I'd like a refill." Sasuke announced as he sat on one of the stools at the bar.

"Rough night?" the bar tender asked.

"That obvious?" he replied.

"Pretty much." The bartender said as he took the bottle from the counter.

"I'd also like 3 shots of tequila."

"You got it."

*4 HOURS LATER 11P.M*

Sasuke has drank a variety of alcoholic drinks including, beer, tequila, martinis and even sake; so he was pretty much out of his mind at this point. He was DRUNK! "Give me a shot of plane vodka." Sasuke chuckled.

"Another plane vodka? Are you sure about that?"

"Of corse I'm sure. I asked for it, didn't I?"

"Okay..." the bartender replied in compliance.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

*AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER*

"The last shot of plane whisky my good man, before I call it a night." He burped. At this point Sasuke couldn't even balance himself on his seat anymore and lost his sense of reasoning.

"No that's enough." Neji told the bartender.

"Come on just one more." Gaara insisted.

"No Gaara." Shikamaru responded.

"Come on guys, drunk Sasuke is so much fun. Ordinary Sasuke is so... not drunk Sasuke." Gaara whined.

"He's mixed so many drinks together if he drinks anymore he's pretty much writing a death note." Shikamaru explained helping Neji help Sasuke get up from his seat.

"I LOVE you guys. And I'm not saying that because I'm gay. I'm saying that because I'm REALLY gay." Sasuke laughed at what, in his head, was a joke. "Hey guys! I just remembered. I have a cigarette and a lighter in my pocket, do you mind pulling lighting the cigarette for me?"

"You're already drunk. Now you also want to get high?"

"Fine I can do it myself loser!" Sasuke got himself free from their support.

"Did he just call me a loser?" Shikamaru wanted to confirm.

Sasuke lighted his cigarette and puffed on it. "Now, was that's o hard?" he asked as he took another puff; freezing before releasing the air.

"Are you alright?" Neji asked looking at his motionless friend.

"Call 911." whispered Sasuke as he fell back on the floor, passed out.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

Naruto sighed with contempt after finally finishing his letter for Sasuke; securely placing it in an envelope.

"I'll go give it to him tomorrow." Naruto said placing the letter on his bed side table in his bedroom as he walked to his bathroom going to take a shower; not knowing that Sasuke is probably not going to make it to tomorrow.


	20. Chapter 20

Playing Hard To Get: Part 18 – Naruto's letter

Sasuke's unconscious body burst through the hospital doors laying on a fast moving gurney. He had an oxygen mask on as one of the paramedics pumped the air into his lungs. "What's the situation?" asked the doctor. "He went out with his friends, mixed a couple of drinks together and the rest is history." replied the paramedic.

"A couple?" asked the doctor.

"Try like 5." Gaara intervened.

"Gaara." Shikamaru scolded.

"What? You don't lie to a doctor." He defended.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Neji.

"Take him to the ER." The doctor commanded and she stopped running along with the gurney to look at the 3 boys. "I recon you 3 are the friends?"

"Is he going to be alright?"

"I can't tell you that." The doctor told them before leaving them; running to the ER.

"I can't be here." Neji stated.

"Why not?" Shikamaru asked.

"I have work tomorrow." He replied.

"You should've thought of that before you made us stay out till after 12." Gaara said.

"That was you." Shikamaru intervened.

"We always stay out until after 12; it was Neji's idea to bring Sasuke along." defended Gaara.

"So now what? You're blaming me for this?" Neji asked.

"We all decided to bring him along." Shikamaru intervened. "But YOU let him drink so much."

"Excuse me for wanting the boy to have a little fun." Neji defended.

"Is THIS what you call fun?" Shikamaru scolded, "We're in a fucking hospital!"

"How was I supposed to know he was going to drink anything other than beer?"

"You fucking gave him his first fucking tequila you fucktard!" Gaara scolded.

"Are we seriously arguing about who is to blame? Sasuke's a big boy he can take care of himself. Unfortunately, tonight, he didn't!" Neji stated. The two boys remained quiet. "All I'm saying is that I have work tomorrow and I have to leave; I need to make sure that someone stay's here with Sasuke. Can you two do that?"

"YOU'RE his best friend; shouldn't you be the one to stay?" Gaara wondered.

"I lost that status years ago." Neji replied.

"No kidding." Shikamaru murmured; allowing Neji to provide him with a death glare.

"I definitely can't stay." Gaara announced.

"Why not?" Neji wanted to know.

"Apart from the fact that I don't give a fuck?" Gaara replied.

"You are such an ass hole." Shikamaru hissed.

"What you think Sasuke would stay if it was me?" Gaara asked with a raised eyebrow. The two boys remained quiet. "Yeah, didn't think so. See yah douche bags!" with that Gaara headed for the front door.

"Shikamaru..." Neji pleaded. Shikamaru sighed and rolled his eyes. "Give me his stuff." He said holding out his hands. Neji smiled and gave him all the stuff Sasuke carried with him. (So pretty much a phone, a lighter and a wallet.) "Call me if anything happens." Neji said before jogging for the door.

"This is so troublesome." (See? I in-cooperated some of the original Shikamaru Nara...)

The pony tailed boy sat down on one of the chairs in the waiting area with a sigh and yawn. "Damn you Sasuke. Making me wait while I could be sleeping..." he complained as he played with Sasuke's phone. "Hey... I know who I could call."

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

*30 MINUTES LATER*

Sakura burst through the hospital doors and ran to the waiting area where Shikamaru said he would be. "Shikamaru!" she called in worry as she ran into the waiting area. "Hey did you know this was hospital and shouting is not recommended?" Shikamaru stated sarcastically, "Actually shouting isn't recommended anywhere."

"I got here as fast as I could!" she said panting, "Where is he? What happened? Is going to be alright?"

"Relax. He's in the ER; I haven't gotten any feedback from the doctor yet." Shikamaru said insisting her to sit.

"What happened?" she wanted to know.

"We went out to a club and he had too much to drink." He replied.

"You let him drink in the state he was in?"

"What state?"

"I don't know the details of what happened but when he came back to the restaurant this afternoon he was really pissed."

"That explains why he wanted to come out with out tonight." Shikamaru said in thought.

"I just can't believe he drank this much." Sakura said worriedly. "Damn that Naruto."

"Naruto?"

"Yeah, he mentioned some guy named Naruto this afternoon. Why do you him?"

"Sasuke gave me phone to fix for him and at the back of the phone it was written Naruto .U."

"The Naruto I'M talking about is blonde."

"No..." Shikamaru said with a smile of realization. "Don't tell me that he did this again."

"Did what?"

"He fell hard too fast again..." he said to himself.

"What are you talking about?"

"Typical Uchiha..." Shikamaru shook his head with a chuckle.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

"Tsunade-sama..." (Yes, Lady Tsunade was at that cocktail party because she owns and runs the best of the best hospitals there is. She's also known as the best doctor in the world. Although I might be exaggerating but eh! It's MY fanfiction! )

"Keep pumping that stomach." She commanded. 'Geez! This guy... I knew he was as imbecile but this... This is God damned idiocy!'

"Tsunade-sama!" a nurse called.

"What is it?"

"His kidneys-"

"Get one or two more stomach pumps in here, make incisions and pump. I want all that alcohol out of his stomach now! Some of it has already entered his blood stream we cannot let anymore of it get in his blood."

"Hai!" all the nurses replied in unison in compliance.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

The next morning Naruto woke up bright and early feeling ready and happy to finally tell Sasuke his true feelings for him. He looked at the letter resting on his bed side table and smiled. "Yosh! Gotta get ready!" Naruto jumped out of bed and headed to his bathroom to take a shower.

Once he was done he put on his suit, collected all his things and finally, placed the letter in his chest pocket. "Looking good..." he said to his reflection in the mirror with a grin before leaving his house in his car. (Psh! MANSION!)

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

'You can do this, you can do this, you can do this, you can do this...' he chanted in his head as he approached the restaurant. "What the..." he wondered as he parked his car on the side walk.

He got out of his car and walked to the sidewalk in wonder. "What's going on?" he asked the staff members whom were outside of the restaurant conversing in their work uniforms.

"We can't get inside. Sakura is late and she has the key." Suijetsu told him not feeling worried about it at all, in fact, he was happy that he didn't have to work.

"What about Sasuke? Isn't he here?" he wondered.

Suijetsu chuckled, "Apparently... Sasuke... is with Sakura." Some of the girls giggled as they looked at the very pissed Ino.

"What?" Naruto questioned.

"We called Sasuke and SAKURA picked up the phone." Suijetsu laughed. "Poor Ino right?"

"Shut up Suijetsu!" angry Ino hissed.

"Oh get over it!" Suijetsu waved his hand at her.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuun!" his regular fan girls cried TTATT. "Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" TTATT "Damn you Sakuraaaaaaaaaaa!" TTATT "...SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUN!" TTATT (Yap, it was the end of the world for them.)

"So Sakura and him are together?" Naruto asked feeling a pain in his chest again.

"That's the only explanation... God knows what they're doing..." Suijetsu smiled one of his perverted smiles not knowing that they were actually in the hospital. Sakura didn't tell them because she didn't want many people knowing about it and didn't want anybody to worry. So she told them that he felt bad and spent the night at her place.

"Oh okay... Well when they come back could you give him-" Naruto reached into his pocket and paused.

"Give him what?" Suijetsu asked.

"Um... never mind... it's not important." Naruto said as he let go of the letter that he held with his finger tips. "Thanks." He said returning to his car.

'He's with Sakura?' Naruto thought. 'Now I know how he felt... but... I guess it's...' he thought. "For the best..." he said feeling the pain in his chest again as he drove away.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

Shikamaru had fallen asleep a long time ago and Sakura kept on dozing off from time to time as they waited for feedback from the doctor who had finally. "Are you here for Sasuke as well?" she asked the pink haired girl that hadn't slept all night and looked a mess! "Y-yes... Is he alright?" she asked getting back her energy to the sound of Sasuke's name. "..."

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

*11 A.M KYUUBI ENTERPRISES hq*

"The rate of the sales has declined..." Naruto is holding a meeting in a conference room, when he's interrupted by a phone call. "And-Excuse me..." Naruto said as he removed his phone from his pocket wanting to turn it off until her saw the name of the caller across his screen; it was SASUKE, so he thought.

"Hello?" he answered anxiously.

"This is all your fault!" Sakura cried.

"Sakura?" he wondered.

"If you hadn't had done anything this would have never had happened!" she scolded in a teary tone.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm in a hospital that's what's wrong!"

"What? Is Sasuke alright?" he rose to his feet in terror.

"If he as alright do you think I'd be here?" she cried.

"I'm on my way." Naruto cut the phone and looked at the business associates that sat before him. "I'm sorry something came up and I have to go. Feel free to discuss among yourselves and until I get back." Naruto ran out of the conference room headed to the elevator. "Oh please, please be alright..." Naruto worried as he descended in the elevator.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

Naruto ran into the hospital and saw Sakura crying in the hallway ahead. "Sakura!" he called running to her with his letter in his hand. "Where is he is he alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Like you'd care." She cried. "I hate you so much!"

"What happened?"

"You are what happened, because of you!"

"What?" he said feeling really terrified of what she might say.

"Because of you he over drank, because of YOU!" she cried. "Get out of here."

"Not until you tell me he's alright." Naruto sobbed.

"Alright? Until he's alright?"

"I wrote this letter for him. It explains everything, everything that I have done everything that I felt, that I feel; please let me give it to him. I have to give it to him." He said wanting to get passed her but she wouldn't let him.

"Give me that." She said snatching the letter from his hand.

"I have to give him the letter Sakura." Naruto sobbed.

"THERE'S NO POINT NOW!" she cried. "This... is useless now..."

"What are you saying?"

"Sasuke is dead Naruto... BECAUSE OF YOU!" she said pushing him away.

"What?" he questioned in shock.

"You killed him. You killed him..." she cried. "Get out of here... GET OUT!"

"I have to see him." Naruto said wanting to get through.

"I won't let you." Sakura stopped him.

"Get out of my way!" he said pushing her aside and she landed on the floor. Unfortunately, he couldn't get through because some nurses heard all of Sakura's shouting and called security guards. "Sir, you have to get out of here." The security guards said. "I can't... I can't leave without seeing him." Naruto cried wanting to get through. "We're sorry sir but, we have to follow orders." The security guard said before they carried him and walked towards the door. "No... NO!" he struggled to get free. "SASUKE!" he called in tears as he was carried out, "SASUKE!"

Sakura wiped her tears as a nurse helped her up. "Are you alright?" the nurse asked. "Yes, I'm fine." She said looking at the letter in her hand that read: To Sasuke

She walked into the waiting area were Shikamaru was still sleeping and took Sasuke's lighter from the table. "This should teach you not to hurt the person I love." She told the letter as she lighted it on fire. She watched it burn before throwing it in the metal bin and waited for the fire to grow big before spraying extinguishing it with the fire extinguisher that hang in the room.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

Naruto walked out of the elevator after taking a taxi home leaving his car at the hospital. He walked out with no emotion in his face even though they were bright red due to all his crying. His hair was shaggier than usual. His mind was vacant and so was his heart. All he felt was pain and he felt it everywhere. As he walked, he held this blank expression on in his eyes. "Naruto!" Karin called going to his aid. "Are you alright?" she asked holding him up, keeping him from falling because, by how pale he was, he would fall at any minute.

"I killed him." He whispered staring at thin air.

"Naruto, you're scaring him." Karin worried.

"I broke his heart, and then I killed him." He turned to Karin "I killed him."

"What are you talking about?"

"I wrote the letter, he's never going to read it... because I killed him." He fell to his knees as tears developed under his eye lids.

"Naruto, what are you talking about?"

"I should've stayed away." He said blankly, "I shouldn't have ever given him my phone... I shouldn't have ever eaten at his restaurant... I shouldn't have ever gone out that night... I shouldn't have ever, I shouldn't have ever, I shouldn't have ever and I shouldn't have ever... slept with you."

Karin's eyes opened wide in shock. "Are you talking about Sasuke?"

"I killed him... he's... he's... dead." Naruto passed out on the floor due to lack of air.

"Naruto... Naruto..." Karin shook him trying to wake him up.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

Sakura walked into the room where Sasuke lay while he was being EXAMINED by Lady Tsunade. "Not that I don't appreciate you taking care of me but I'd really like to leave." Sasuke SAID in a faint voice. "Oh, you idiot, are not going anywhere..." Lady Tsunade told him. "We still have to keep our eyes on your kidneys and your liver."

"My head hurts." He complained.

"It's called a hangover." Lady Tusnade said, "That's why I'm giving you this sedative. It will make you sleep." She said. "You know... Next time try going out with people that WON'T let you kill yourself... Like her." She pointed at Sakura that stood in wait at the door.

"Hn." He turned away.

"Hello Sasuke." Sakura greeted walking to the bed.

"I'll leave you two alone." Lady Tsunade said.

"Wait... Is there anybody ese named Sasuke in th hospital?"

"No why?"

"I could've sworn I heard someone calling my name."

"Hm..." she thought with a frown, "Must've been in your head... you ARE technically still drunk." Lady Tsunade said before telling to get rest and walking out of the room.

"It sounded so much like..." he paused for a while as the sedative stared to do its job. "...Naruto...' he whispered before he fell asleep.

"Don't worry Sasuke..." Sakura said as he stroked his hair, "I won't let Naruto hurt you again..."


	21. Chapter 21

Playing Hard to Get: Part 19 – I don't know what to call this part... There isn't much... LOL

'I killed him... I killed him... I killed him...' was all Naruto chanted in his head once he awakened. Karin somehow managed to get him to Kyuubi's office on the floor above him that has a resting room with a bed. He lay there motionless; eyes blank, skin pale, mind in a constant cycle of regret and guilt, his heart in agony from an unexplainable pain. He was lost. Naruto was lost in the dark obese of his supposed sin.

Karin had worry written all over her face; looking at Naruto and not knowing what to do, she picked up his phone and called a number.

"What is it?"

"Kyuubi?" she wanted to confirm

"It's Sir Kyuubi to-"

"Kyuubi, Naruto is sick. Like really sick." She interrupted.

"What are you talking about?"

"He passed out earlier and now he won't move from the bed; he won't move on the bed. He's just laying there, dead."

"Did you take him to the hospital?"

"No."

"Are you an idiot? Hello? What are hospitals made for? Take him to the hospital."

"What about the business associates? They're still in the conference room downstairs waiting for him."

"Tell them that Naruto's sick and ask them to postpone."

"I don't deserve to live." Naruto whispered as he lay motionless. "I killed someone... I don't deserve to live."

"Wait! Tell the AV team to set up a screen and laptop, I'll take care of the business associates, you take care of Naruto." Kyuubi commanded.

"Yes sir." She cut the phone and dialed the AV team's number on Naruto's phone to tell them.

"I killed someone... I'm a murderer." He whispered. "I'm a murderer... I'm a murderer... I'm a murderer..."

"Shut up... Don't say such things." Karin walked to his side after she gave the AV team the instructions. "Naruto, listen, I'm taking you to the hospital okay?"

"No. The hospital? No. That's where he died. That's where I killed him. I can't go back there. I can't. I must... I must..." Naruto reached for the lamp on the bed side table as he slowly slid out of bed.

"Naruto?" she called concerned.

The boy grabbed hold of the lamp and rose to his feet. He looked at for a while before walking a few feet away from Karin. "Naruto?" she called. He boy lifted the lamp above his head. "Naruto, what are you doing?" and smashed it on the floor. "What the... Naruto!" Karin scolded walking to him. She looked at him seeing a blank expression in his eyes but a sort of smile on his face as he looked down at the broken pieces of glass and clay. "Naruto?" she called concerned.

He ignored all her calls; he picked up a broken piece of glass with a sort of smile on his face but still, blank expression in his eyes. "I must... I must..." he said squeezing the broken piece of glass in his hand causing it to piece his palm and blood to rush out. "Naruto!" Karin scolded. "Give me the glass, give me the damn glass! NARUTO!" she fought with him.

"I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! I DON'T DESREVE TO LIVE! I MUST DIE!" he protested after she got hold of the glass piece. He looked at his bleeding hand as Karin looked for anything that could stop the bleeding. "The pain... the pain... it feels so good. It feels so right."

Karin used the glass piece to tear up a part of her jacket and wrapped the cloth tightly around Naruto's palm. "Come on, we're going to the hospital."

"No... I don't want to go back there."

"We're going! Come on!" she said pushing him towards the door.

"NO!" Naruto began to cry and fell to his knees. "I killed him there... I killed him..."

Karin paged security to come up and help her. "Get him downstairs and call a cab. Make sure he doesn't grab hold of anything sharp or anything that could hurt him. Call a janitor to clean up this mess."

"What happened?" a security guard wanted to know looking at the blood that got on the floor and the broken lamb.

"I made a mistake." Karin replied as tears filled her eyes. "Now do as I say. I'm going to get our stuff."

"Yes mam." They complied as they carried Naruto off the floor.

"NO! NO I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK THERE." Naruto struggled to get free. "NO... NOOOO... LET GO OF ME! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK THERE! PLEASE! NOOOO!"

Karin shivered in fear as she cried collecting her stuff. "This wasn't how it was supposed to turn out..." she cried. "Naruto... I'm so sorry..." she cried falling to her knees. "I am so sorry..."

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..." Naruto yelled as the gurney he lay on rolled in through the hospital doors. The nurses that went outside to get him had to strap him down onto the gurney so he wouldn't get away. "Doctor!" one of the nurses called. "What is it?" Lady Tsunade couldn't believe her eyes. "Naruto?"

"Get me out of here please-please-please-PLEASE!" Naruto struggled to get his arms and legs loose. "Take him to Morino Ibiki."

"Hai!" the nurses complied and they rushed him to the assigned doctor with Naruto screaming and yelling on his gurney.

"What happened?" Lady Tsunade asked the crying Karin. The red head just shook her and ran after the fast moving gurney.

'What is going on? First Sasuke, now Naruto? What is this?' Lady Tsunade wondered.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

Shikamaru walked into Sasuke's room where Sakura still sat stroking his hair. "How is he?" Shikamaru asked. "He's sleeping. But the doctor said that he'll be fine. He just has to stay here for observation." Sakura replied.

"Good." Shikamaru responded. "Hey can talk to you for minute?"

"Sure." Sakura replied.

"Outside."

"Ok." Sakura got up from her seat and walked out into the hall. "What is it?"

"I know what you did."

"What?" she wondered.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Shikamaru took out Sasuke's lighter from his pocket and showed it to her. "I heard you screaming in the hall." Shikamaru told her.

"Give me that." Sakura hissed grabbing the lighter from him.

"You know if Sasuke finds out your dead, right?"

"He will never find out. I'll make sure of that."

"How? How are you going to make sure of that?"

"Sasuke doesn't want anything to do with that guy. And now Naruto doesn't want anything to do with him."

"That's because you told him he's dead."

"I had to keep him away from him. He broke his heart. It's my job to fix it. I did all of it for Sasuke."

"No Sakura. You did all that for you."

"I'm not the one that broke his heart here."

"All this has nothing to do with you. But you always want to stick your nose into Sasuke's business."

"That is not true."

"Yes it is. You are really selfish when it comes to Sasuke."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. You don't need that job at the restaurant."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't. You are the heir to the Haruno Empire. You don't need that job. You just want that job to keep an eye on Sasuke."

"That's not true. I love that job."

"No. You love Sasuke and because you can't have him nobody can, right?"

"Shut up." Sakura hissed. "You don't know my feelings for Sasuke. You have no right to judge me."

"Who's judging? I'm just pointing out the facts. What you did was wrong."

"Sasuke is in here because of that guy and you expected me to let him see him?"

"Why not? You're not Sasuke's mum, he could've taken care of himself don't you think?"

"I'm just looking out for him."

"No, you're looking out for yourself. You don't care about anybody but yourself."

"I care about Sasuke."

"Really? Is that so?"

"Yes. That's why I'm here."

"No, you're here because I asked to be here."

"...Why the hell do you care anyway?"

"I honestly don't give a fuck about what you do. I just want you to know that it's Sasuke we're talking about. You mess with him he messes you up." Shikamaru stated.

"No one will find out if you don't say anything."

"Oh please... Don't' act as if I was part of this. I know nothing. If you go down, you go down alone." Shikamaru told her. "I'm out of here." Shikamaru walked passed her.

"Where are you going?" she wanted know.

"Home." He replied.

'No one will find out.' She thought to herself as she walked back into Sasuke's room.


	22. Chapter 22

Playing Hard To Get: Part 20 – Lady Tsuande has a problem...

After Naruto was given a shot to calm him down and got his hand bandaged, he now lay co-operative in the psychologist's office. Sir Ibiki Morino being the psychologist was asking him a number of questions after Karin gave him a briefing of why he was acting so strange. They were in a calm dark room, Naruto lay emotionless, Karin seated beside the Doctor whom sat in front of him with his face hidden in the dark.

"What is your name?" asked Sir Ibiki.

"Naruto." replied Naruto with blankness in his voice.

"How old are you?"

"23."

"Do you know why you're here?"

"No."

"Do you want to be here?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I hate hospitals."

"Is that all?"

"No."

"What else?"

"Someone died here."

"Who?"

"Someone."

"And when did you find out that they died here?"

"Today."

"Did you know this someone?"

"Yes."

"Did you like this someone?"

"Yes."

"Did you enjoy being around this someone?"

"Yes."

"How long had you known him or her?"

"3 days."

"... Did you love this someone?"

"...Yes."

"Who was this someone to you?"

"My friend."

"Is that all?"

"...Yes."

"How did he die?"

"...I killed him."

"Why did you kill him?"

"I don't think that's-"

"Sh! Naruto... why did you kill him?" Sir Ibiki interrupted.

"I...I didn't mean to..." Naruto began to cry. Karin wanted to comfort him but Sir Ibiki stopped her.

"How did you kill him?"

"...I broke his heart."

"And how did you break his heart?"

"...I rejected him." Naruto cried.

"Why?"

"I was scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Pain."

"What kind of pain?"

"I was afraid that if I said yes... he'd leave me."

"Why?"

"Um... Doctor, that's kind of personal..." Karin interrupted in a whisper.

"I'm a psychologist, it's my job, if you have a problem with that; you may leave." Sir Ibiki replied in a whisper and Karin remained seated and silent. "Yes Naruto what were you going to say?"

"Everybody that I have ever loved has left me before..."

"Why is that?"

"... I don't know..." he cried. "I guess... I'm not good enough..."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because... because... even my parents did not want me..." he cried sitting up.

"Explain."

Naruto's feet touched the floor and he rested his elbows on his knees as he dug his face into his hands in tears. "How can people be so cruel?" he whispered. "How could I have been so cruel?"

"What do you mean your parents did not want you?" Sir Ibiki asked

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

"You've been though a lot ..." Sir Ibiki finally said reaching the end of their session. 'There's only so much the human brain can take and you hearing this news about your friend... was your breaking point..."

"I have to get out of here..." Naruto whispered.

"Naruto? Are you alright?" asked Sir Ibiki.

"No, I am not alright!" Naruto hissed suddenly getting angry. "I don't want to be here!"

"The drugs are wearing off. Okay, Naruto, calm down..." Sir Ibiki told him with a bit of concern in his voice.

"I have to get out of here... I have to get out of here!' Naruto rose to his feet and sprinted to and out the door.

"Naruto!" Karin called chasing after him.

"Tsunade, we have a problem..." Sir Ibiki paged dumbfounded.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

"Can I at least get dressed in my own clothes?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the hospital gown that he was dressed in in utmost digust. "Fine but... you better stay in bed." The nurse replied.

"Fine, whatever." Sasuke responded.

"I'll be back to check on you in 2 minutes." The nurse said before leaving.

He then looked at Sakura whom was seated beside his bed. "Do you mind?" Sasuke looked at her wanting her to leave so he could get dressed.

"Oh, okay! I'll be right outside..." Sakura said before getting up and stepping outside.

"I gotta get out of this hell hole." Sasuke hurriedly got of his hospital bed pulling out his IV tube (Is that what they call it?) He hurriedly put on his clothes that the nurse left on a chair before walking to the door.

He took a deep breath and prepared himself to jolt the hell out of there. After he prepared himself he opened the door and ran out, pushing Sakura aside in the process. "SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura called. The nurse gasped and paged Lady Tsunade, "Tsunade-sama, we have problem..."

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

Naruto ran through the halls being chased by Karin and Sasuke ran through the halls being chased by Sakura. (Alright, for the next part, even though the dialogue will come one after another, they are not in the same area.)

"NARUTO!" Karin chased.

"SASUKE!" Sakura chased.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Lady Tsunade wanted to know.

"I lost my patient." Sir Ibiki replied.

"Me too." The nurse replied.

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU HANGING AROUND FOR? AFTER THEM!" Lady Tsunade responded.

"Hai!" the complied.

"Geez! What the hell is going on?" Tsunade face palmed.

'I have to get out of here!' Naruto and Sasuke thought as they ran through the giant hospital, through hall after hall, taking corner after corner.

"NARUTO!" called Karin.

"SASUKE!" called Sakura as they chased. Eventually, a number of staff members were after the two runaways.

(Note: They aren't on the 1st floor so they're looking for either the staircase or the elevator.) Running through hall after hall, passing corner after corner; Sasuke reached a junction where he stopped running trying to choose the right path towards the way out. He chose to run straight ahead.

Just when he started to run, Naruto cut the corner seeing the junction and only Sasuke's foot. (Not knowing it was Sasuke.) He stopped for a second but decided to run straight on ahead as well.

"NARUTO!" Karin chased.

"SASUKE!" Sakura chased.

During their chase they knocked into each other and both landed on the floor due to the impact. They looked at each other as they pant in wonder.

"Sorry." Stated Sakura as she chased on ahead, going the wrong way.

"Yeah me too." Karin stated as she too got up and chased on ahead. This time, Sakura was chasing Naruto thinking it was Sasuke and Karin, chasing Sasuke, thinking it was Naruto.

Even though they called after them, the two boys were already too far ahead of them to hear. Eventually, Sasuke found an elevator to take and Naruto kept on running down the fleets and fleets of stairs.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

Eventually they both got to the ground floor. Sasuke seeing the receptionists' office from its side, Naruto seeing it straight ahead. Sasuke stopped to catch his breath knowing that he was basically home free, whilst, Naruto kept on running. Sasuke saw the blonde pass by the office and disappear behind the doors. "Naruto!" he called chasing after him in disbelief. "NARUTO!" He yelled bursting through the doors.

Naruto opened his eyes and stopped running after hearing the familiar voice. He turned around and his eyes practically fell out their sockets in utmost disbelief. "Sasuke?" he wondered. "What? What's going on?" he wondered confused.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke wondered just when Karin and Sakura burst through the door.

Naruto had stopped running in the middle of the road. "NARUTO! COME- Sasuke?" Karin wondered.

"Oh no..." Sakura whispered.

"I thought you were dead." Naruto began to cry.

"Dead? What are you...?" Sasuke turned his attention to the fast moving vehicle heading towards him. "NARUTO LOOK OUT!"

There was a sound of an emergency break being pulled. There was a smell of burning tires. There were skid marks on the road. Sakura's hand was over her mouth. Karin's hand was over her mouth. Sasuke fell back in shock on the side walk and Naruto... unconscious after getting hit by an ambulance.


	23. Chapter 23

Playing Hard To Get: Part 21 –Karin VS Sakura VS Sasuke

"NARUTO!" Karin screamed running to his aid. Sakura stood frozen with her hand over her mouth. "Naruto!" Sasuke called getting off the ground headed to his aid. One the paramedics at the back rushed the patient they carried inside as the other helped with Naruto. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Sasuke growled pushing the ambulance driver infuriated.

"I'm sorry I was driving too fast. I honestly thought he'd move." The ambulance driver sounded concerned.

"Yeah well YOU HIT HIM!"

The nurse, Sir Ibiki and Lady Tsunade ran outside with a couple of nurses holding equipment and pushing a gurney. The nurses strapped that neck thingy; (I don't know what it is called... The neck bandage, neck holder, necklace? I don't know.), around Naruto's neck before lifting him off the ground onto the gurney.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with you two but THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Lady Tsunade bellowed placing two fingers on Naruto's neck to see if he had a pulse. "Is he alright?" Karin asked just before tears dripped out of her eyes. "He has a pulse but its faint; let's get him to the theatre, C'MON!" Lady Tsunade ordered leading them and lifeless Naruto inside.

Sakura watched them rush inside as they passed by her with Sasuke and Karin running closely behind. "Oh my God... What have I done?" she whispered with her hand still covering her mouth.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

"Is he going to be alright?" Karin asked Lady Tsunade once the 3 of them were in the waiting area.

"I don't know." She replied.

"What do you mean you don't know? You're a doctor." Sasuke hissed.

"Shut up!" she hissed, "I'll try my best. You 2 stay put." Tsunade ran to the theatre.

Karin then turned to Sasuke in shock. "What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke asked. "Why is Naruto here? What did you do to him?"

Karin just stared at him in confusion and she started pacing around biting her nails and fingertips trying to put everything together.

"What it is?" he wondered.

"What are you doing here?" she asked confused as she stopped and looked at him.

"I asked you first." replied Sasuke.

"I'M NOT PLAYING!" she growled.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M PLAYING?" Sasuke barked, pointing at his infuriated and semi-scared face.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!" Karin began to cry in utter and complete confusion. "He told me you were dead... he told me that you were dead... He told me that!" she whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke wanted to know.

"I don't know, I don't know!" Karin pulled her hair trying to figure things out.

"KARIN! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF AND TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Sasuke barked holding onto her shoulders.

"He came to the office today... he called me, he called me last night, he said he was going to give you a letter that explained everything."

"What letter?"

"I tried to convince him not to of corse but he wouldn't listen he said he was going to give it to you first thing in the morning." She explained sobbing, "I don't know what happened but he came to the office then during a meeting he left again saying he was going to the hospital and then when he came back, when he came back he was acting all weird and he said, he said you were dead."

"What? Where did he get that from?"

"I don't-I don't know... he said someone told him, someone told him, he said a name but I forgot it."

"Who told him?"

"I don't remember..."

"REMEMBER! WHO THE FUCK TOLD HIM THAT?"

"I'M TRYING TO!"

"Damnit Karin! TELL ME!" he shook her.

"It's starts with an "S" Sa something. Saku, Saka, Sako, I don't know! Something like that!"

"Sakura..." he said in realization letting go of her. "How could she do that?"

"You know her?" Karin asked.

Just then Sakura appeared at the door and Sasuke turned to her. Karin then looked at her before looking at Sasuke's facial expression, a combination of shock and anger, before looking back at her with the same expression. (So I guess they're friends now...) "It was you?!" Karin hissed.

"Sasuke I can explain..."

Sasuke was blank. He was shocked, he was confused, he was scared, he was angry... He didn't know what to do to her; he didn't know what to say to her, he... was dead. Karin on the other hand had plenty to say, she also had plenty to do.

"You little BICTH!" Karin charged at her before jumping on her causing Sakura to fall back and land on the floor. "Get off me!" Sakura hissed.

"How could you? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?" Karin pinned her down by the shoulders.

"I HAD TO DO IT!" Sakura defended, "I COULDN'T LET HIM HURT SASUKE AGAIN!"

"SO YOU LIED TO HIM?"

"I HAD NO CHOICE!"

"No choice? No choice? HOW ABOUT SHUTTING THE FUCK UP HUH?"

"LEAVING HIM TO HURT SASUKE AGAIN?"

"SASUKE'S A BIG BOY! HE CAN TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF!"

"AND NARUTO ISN'T BIG ENOUGH?"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"I'M NOT THE ONE THAT BROKE SASUKE'S HEART HERE!"

"NARUTO DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOUR PRECIOUS SASUKE!"

"THEN WHY THE HELL IS SASUKE HERE?"

"ASK SASUKE THAT DON'T ASK ME!"

"IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU PRECIOUS NARUTO BREAKING HIS HEART, SASUKE WOULD HAVE NEVER GONE OUT TO DRINK AND WOULD HAVE NEVER GOTTEN DRUNK AND NONE OF US WOULD BE HERE!" Sakura hissed.

"NARUTO DIDN'T TELL SASUKE TO GO DRINK! SASUKE DID THAT ALL ON HIS OWN!" Karin defended.

After hearing Karin's sentence, Sasuke believed her. If he hadn't gone out to drink, Naruto wouldn't be here fighting for his life. "This is my fault..." he whispered to himself.

"SASUKE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Sakura defended.

"NO, YOU DID! YOU LYING BITCH! IF YOU HADN'T LIED TO NARUTO NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED!"

Now, hearing THOSE words Sasuke blamed Sakura causing him to grow angry.

"I DID IT FOR HIM!"

"YOU-"

"YOU DID IT FOR YOURSELF!" Sasuke finally growled interrupting Karin.

"Get off me!" Sakura said pushing Karin off her before getting up. "Sasuke I can explain..."

"I don't need your explanation? Why did you do that? WHY DID YOU LIE TO HIM THAT I WAS DEAD?" Sasuke scolded.

"I was doing it for you!" Saskura responded.

"REALLY? ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT?"

"I just wanted to see you happy!"

"HAPPY? DO I LOOK HAPPY? Does this..." he pointed at his face, "LOOK HAPPY?"

"I KNOW NARUTO HURT YOUR FEELINGS THAT'S WHY I COULDN'T LET HIM TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE AND MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS?"

Sakura remained quiet. "A LOT OF TIMES RIGHT? RIGHT? BUT NO, YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO WEDGE YOURSELF INTO MY LIFE! YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE IN BETWEEN ME AND SOMEONE ELSE, ME AND SOMEONE ELSE, ME EVERYONE ELSE!"

"I'M JUST LOOKING OUT FOR YOU!"

"NO! I KEEP ON TELLING YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS BUT YOU NEVER LISTEN!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"Sakura, that's not love, that's obsession. Just like how Karin is obsessed with Naruto."

"And I'm not afraid to admit it." Karin responded.

"That's why you slept with him right?" Sasuke questioned. "You seduced him into sleeping with you?"

"The only way Naruto would get seduced by a woman is if the woman was a heavy weight champion." Karin hissed. "And if SHE would have to have some male features."

"So you drugged him?"

"I didn't have to!"

"Then what did you do? And why did you do it?"

"HE DITCHED ME FOR YOU!" Karin yelled as the tears rolled down her cheeks, "I'M ALWAYS THE ONE THAT NARUTO TAKES TO THOSE BORING EVENTS! I'M ALWAYS THE ONE THAT NARUTO CALLS WHEN HE NEEDS SOMEWHERE TO STAY! I'M ALWAYS THE ONE THAT TAKES CARE OF HIM WHEN HE GETS DRUNK! ME! BUT NO! YOU HAD TO COME ALONG AND TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME!"

Sasuke remained quiet. "ALL HE TALKED ABOUT WAS HOW FUNNY SASUKE WAS! ALL HE TALKED ABOUT WAS HOW COCKY SASUKE WAS! ALL HE TALKED ABOUT WAS HOW HOT SASUKE WAS! IT WAS ALWAYS ABOUT SASUKE, SASUKE, SASUKE! EVEN WHEN HE DIDN'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU HE STILL TALKED ABOUT YOU! EVEN WHEN YOU WERE DEAD HE STILL TALKED ABOUT YOU!"

"...He talked about me..." was Sasuke's brilliant response.

"It used to be just me and him. But now you managed to wedge yourself in between us! I had to do something to keep you away!" Karin explained.

"SO YOU SLEPT WITH HIM?" Sasuke scolded.

"I ASKED HIM TO CONSOLE ME!"

"What?"

"I DIDN'T KNOW IT WOULD REACH TO THIS EXTENT! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU'D GO OUT TO DRINK! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT A PINK HAIRED BITCH WOULD LIE TO HIM THAT YOU ARE DEAD!"

"This coming from the red headed whore!" Sakura hissed.

"What are you a fucking a rainbow monkey with that pink hair of yours?" Karin hissed back.

"What do you mean you asked him to console you?" Sasuke interrupted them.

"Didn't you get his letter?" Karin asked.

"What letter?"

"It explained everything!"

"You said Naruto came to the hospital, right?" Sasuke asked.

"So?"

"... Sakura where's the letter?" Sasuke questioned looking at her with a frown.

"...Sasuke... I can explain..." Sakura said.

"KEEP YOUR FUCKING EXPLANATION! I WANT TO KNOW WHERE THE LETTER IS!" Sasuke barked.

"I... I burnt it..."

His eyes opened, not in shock, in anger. "So that was the screaming I heard when you left the room?"

"I can explain..." she defended.

"So not only did you lie to him... YOU LIED TO ME!"

"No... I just... I couldn't let him hurt you again!"

"I hate you..." he whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"Sasuke please..." tears ran down her eyes.

"If Naruto dies... I'LL KILL YOU!" Sasuke pushed her onto the ground, pinning her down by the neck. Sakura's eyes opened wide as he lacked air to her lungs. She fidgeted around trying to get her neck free but his hand was wrapped around it tight, so tight she couldn't breathe.


	24. Chapter 24

Playing Hard To Get: Part 22 (1 of ?) – Naruto's Past

"Sas...u...ke..." Sakura struggled to get her neck free from Sasuke's mad grip. "It...hur...ts..." Sakura struggled. Karin knew all too well how it felt to be in Sasuke's choke hold. (Déjà vu, huh, Karin?)

A tear fell out of her eye trying to loosen Sasuke's grip and that's when he let go and got up. Sakura coughed as she struggled to get the air down her wind pipe. "He's not dead yet..." Sasuke stated in an angry whisper. Karin looked at the pink haired bitch and wondered if she should finish her off herself.

Sasuke paced around angrily. 'Naruto is in love with the devil...' she thought as she imagined two horns sticking out of his forehead. She chuckled at how well they went with his bangs but stopped as soon as she saw him looking at her.

"So that's it then, we sit here and wait?" Karin wondered.

"It's a pain in the ass I'll tell you that..." Sasuke sighed as he sat on a chair.

Sakura breathed heavily as she rose to her feet. "Get out of here..." Sasuke told her.

"Sasuke-"

"Go to the restaurant, get to work. If anyone asks, I'm with Naruto." He interrupted. Karin rolled her eyes as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry." Sakura replied sincerely. Sasuke focused on the floor, unresponsive to her apology.

Sakura sighed walking for the door. "You better pray that boy lives." Karin told her as she passed by before she was gone.

Karin sat down as far away from Sasuke as she could; removing her glasses placing them on the chair beside her she held her face in her hands in thought. It was quiet in the room as they waited in silence. Sasuke would occasionally look at her hearing her cry silently where she sat.

"Crying won't do you any good." He finally said.

She had no response.

"What did you mean by 'I asked him to console me?'" Sasuke wanted to know.

Karin looked at him and was about to answer but was interrupted by a call. "Uchiha, Sasuke."

"Sir Ibiki..." Karin wondered looking at him standing at the door.

"I'm looking for a guy named Sasuke Uchiha..." Sir Ibiki said. Karin looked at the culprit and Sir Ibiki turned to him as well. "You're Uchiha Sasuke?"

"That depends on who's asking." Sasuke replied sitting upright.

"I am." Sir Ibiki replied.

"Um, Doctor, how is Naruto doing?" Karin asked rising to her feet.

"Tsunade is operating on him, go ask her." Sir Ibiki replied clearly annoyed, mainly due to the fact that during Naruto's session Karin would interrupt over and over again. "I'm here for Sasuke Uchiha, I was told that I could find here."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke announced.

"Come with me." Sir Ibiki told him.

"Where to?" Sasuke wanted to know.

"Are you coming or not?"

Sasuke remained quiet and sighed complying. Karin remained seated; pissed off at the annoying doctor.

...*...*...*...*...*...*...

Sasuke followed Sir Ibiki into an empty room. "Am I going to get pinned down onto my bed again?" Sasuke asked as he walked inside. "I thought you might want to be alone." Sir Ibiki told him.

"Why?" asked the Uchiha.

Sir Ibki reached into his coat's jacket.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked.

"What does it look like? It's a tape recorder." Sir Ibiki answered. "Naruto came in this afternoon talking and acting crazy so I was told to find out why." He continued, "Apparently he thought you were dead and he killed you."

"What?" Sasuke wondered, "Ok I was told about the whole dead thing but killing me? He believed that?"

"I recorded the entire session on tape. There are some things he wanted to say to you that I think you should know." Sir Ibiki handed him the tape recorder. Sasuke observed it wondering what was on it. Sir Ibiki took one last glance at him before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Sasuke walked to the bed and got comfortable as he observed the tape recorder in his hand. He took a deep breath before hitting play.

(The following part will continue from where I left the incomplete session that Naruto had with Ibiki. If you don't remember it... It's in Part 20. Also the following will be accompanied with a series of flashbacks. ***~***~***~***~***~ ** means FLASHBACK)

"What do you mean your parents did not want you?" Sir Ibiki asked.

"I mean they didn't want me. They literally, didn't want me." Naruto sobbed.

"Explain."

"Sir Ibiki-"

"Would you please just, sh!" Sir Ibiki hissed. "Naruto, please explain..."

"When I was born my parents did left me in the hospital." Naruto began to explain as he calmed himself down.

"Really?" Sir Ibiki had to ask.

"Yes." Naruto replied. "The hospital tried to contact them but, they never came back."

"Who took care of you?"

"The hospital thought that I was too young to be kept in a Forster home so one of the nurses was given the responsibility to take care of me." Naruto said, "For 3 years I lived with a woman and her husband and 2 of their children. For 3 years I recognized them as my family only to be taken away from them again."

"What happened?" asked Sir Ibiki.

"She was attending medical school when her husband lost his job. Paying for her own tuition, her children's school fees and everything else rendered too much for them considering that they lived on a nurse's salary; and at that time, it wasn't much."

"I see... So then what happened to you?"

"Seeing that I wasn't their child by blood, I was taken to a Forster home."

"Naruto..." a woman knelt in front of him so they'd be at a similar height.

"Oka-san..." a 3 year old Naruto responded looking at her.

"Honey... You're going to stay here for a while okay?" the woman told him placing her hand on his shoulder as the rain poured outside and they stood shaded under the porch roof of a big unfamiliar house.

"Aren't you going to stay here with me?" the little blonde boy asked holding on to his stuffed fox carrying a back pack on his back.

"No honey, we're going away for a while okay?" she lied to him.

"What about brother and sister?"

"They're coming with us."

"Can I come?"

"No honey..." the door opened behind him with a woman standing in front of it. "This nice lady is going to take care of you while we're gone okay?"

"But, I don't want to stay here I want to come with you."

"I'm sorry Naruto." She hugged.

"Oka-san no, I want to stay with you and papa." The 3 year old cried once she let go.

"I'm sorry." She ran away into the rain, disappearing in the car that was parked in front of the house.

"OKA-SAAAAAAAN!" he cried for her running into the rain but being stopped half way by the woman at the door.

The poor boy watched the car that shed his family drive away believing that one day they'd come back.

"They never came back." Naruto said.

"That's sad... How did you feel?"

"It felt terrible of corse but, what could I do?" he continued. "I sat at the window of my room everyday waiting to see that car drive by and I cried in my pillow every night when it didn't."

"Hi!" Naruto, whom a sat at the window in a room where 3 other children slept in was greeted.

"Hello." He replied.

"I'm Kiba, what's your name?" they brown haired boy smiled.

"Naruto." He replied.

"Oh, Hi Naruto! Wanna come play ball with me?" Kiba pointed respectively.

"No, I'm waiting for my mum to come take me so I can leave." Naruto replied.

"Oh!" Kiba exclaimed, "So am I, but that doesn't mean you can't play with me..." stated Kiba.

"Well... okay... but just this once, I don't want her to wait for me when she comes." Naruto planted his feet on the floor and joined the boy to a game of catch outside.

"He became my best friend... my only friend; and eventually I got used to the fact that my supposed mother wasn't coming because I was happy again."

"You're homosexual, right?"

Naruto chuckled, "So you knew where I was going..."

"Please, continue..."

"The first time I knew there was something wrong with me, I was 5 years old and still lived in the house."

"Naruto and Sessy sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." the kids chanted.

"Keep quiet I don't like Sessy!" Naruto whined.

"I hated them!"

"But it's normal for little kids to hate their opposite sex."

"The hate I had for them didn't involve cuddies or buggers or anything childish. I hated those girls, all of them! Not a single one of them looked appealing to me. They all disgusted me with their long hair and long eyelashes, honestly, I found all them hideous. But Kiba... for some reason... I found him beautiful. At that time I didn't know how to define beautiful I just knew it meant nice. He didn't disgust me in any way. His short hair made me happy; his short cute eyelashes always put a smile on my face."

"I see..."

"I knew something was wrong because the girls would occasionally tease us because we hang around each other for so long."

"Ooooooh... Kiba has a boyfriend..." the girls teased.

"Naruto is not my boyfriend." Kiba protested. Naruto unknowingly blushed.

"Prove it!" they went on.

"Fine!" he went on and kissed the leader of the rebellion on the cheek. "There. I kissed a girl... Ew! And now I'll turn into one! AAAAAAAAH!" he ran away to wash his mouth.

"I found myself hating the little rat. I didn't know why and what it was I just didn't like her! That little rat! I called a rat the whole time we were there... Rat!" Naruto hissed.

Sasuke chuckled listening to Naruto insult his long lost enemy through the tape recorder he held in his hand. 'His first crush...' he thought as he listened on.


	25. Chapter 25

Playing Hard To Get: Part 22 (2 of ?) – Naruto's Past

"Rat!" Naruto hissed.

"Huh?" the rebellion leader wondered.

"Naruto?!" the head of the Forster questioned.

"What? Rat!" Naruto hissed.

"I am not!" the rebellion leader whined.

"Naruto?!" the head of the Forster home scolded.

"Rat!"

"That's it! The corner now!"

"But miss..."

"No buts. Come here."

"Rat."

"Naruto!" she yelled.

"Coming..." he sulked.

"It seems like you had quite some fun."

"It soon ended... At that time I didn't know what that place was. I was 5 years old, some kids were younger, and some were older so, I thought it was a place for me to make friends. I didn't know that parents would be coming to see us and pick us out for adoption. Honestly I find that method to be rather peculiar."

"Naruto, it's your turn..." the head of the Forster home announced.

"No I want to play with Kiba." He rejected.

"Naruto, you have to go see these people, they might become your new mummy and daddy."

"I don't want a mummy and daddy. I want Kiba. I want to play with Kiba." He whined.

"Naruto, you'll play with Kiba later, just go in there and see them, they're really nice people."

"No! I want Kiba!" he stumped his foot and ran up to his room awaiting Kiba's return allowing another child to get the chance to see potential guardians.

"If I hadn't been so stuck up and ignorant, I'd probably have had a better a childhood." Naruto whispered.

"What happened next?" Sir Ibiki asked.

"Naruto!" Kiba burst in through the door.

"Kiba!" the blonde jolted and ran to him. "Wanna go play?"

"No Naruto! Guess what!"

"What?"

"I found my mummy and daddy!"

"What?"

"I'm finally going to have a new family!"

"Family?"

"I'm finally going to have a home!"

"I thought this was your home." The blonde saddened.

"No Naruto. I'm going to a new home." Kiba said as he put on his packed back pack with a great huge smile on his face.

"What about me? Can I come with you?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know! I hope so!" an excited Kiba responded.

"Really?"

"Come on! Let's go ask them!"

"They didn't want to adopt you did they?"

"Nope. I watched another person I loved run away after being told the same thing again."

"We'll see each other again okay?" Kiba placed his hand on his shoulder as they stood on the front porch. Kiba's new parents stood behind him smiling, the head of Forster home stood behind Naruto at the door.

"Promise?" Naruto wanted assurance.

"Promise!"

"Come on Kiba... Let's go home!" his new mum called.

"Good bye Naruto! We'll see each other again!" Kiba ran after his new parents waving goodbye.

"I cried endlessly. My heart, my soul... vacant. I secluded myself from the other kids because without Kiba, I felt alone. I waited by the window hoping to see him again." Naruto kept his tear filled eyes on the floor, "And guess what..." he chuckled, "We never saw each other again..." He grew sad remembering his past. All those memories started to consume his mind.

"So did you eventually get adopted?"

"Me? Nope. Every other kid in the house... yap!" Naruto chuckled in sheer pain, "I was always the odd one out... wasn't I?"

"Naruto-"

"Sh!" Sir Ibiki interrupted her. "Carry on..."

"Can't you see that he's hurting?" Karin hissed.

"Yes, let him hurt."

"I have to comfort him." She opted to get up.

"Shut up and let me do my job." Sir Ibiki hissed stopping her, "Naruto carry on."

"A year passed and everyone in the house got adopted... everyone except me. The head wasn't receiving any funding because I was the only child so she had no choice but to close it down. At six years old I was left to live on the streets; abandoned by my only known mother, my best friend, the Forster mother. My only companion was the stuffed red fox that I carried in my arms and the little extra clothes I had in my bag pack." Naruto explained.

"You lived here in the city?"

"Yes."

"How'd you manage at six years old?"

"It wasn't easy..."

6 years of age Naruto was walking in the park one day when he saw couple of kids playing with their ball. One of them threw it too hard and it ended up landing at his feet. He picked it up and remembered how fun it was to play catch with Kiba when one of the kids ran to him. "Hey!" a small boy, about the same age as him called. "Can we have our ball back?"

"Oh, here." He handed it to him.

"You want to come play with us? We need one more member to make a team." the boy insisted.

"Really?" Naruto looking a bit cheery responded.

"Yeah!" the boy replied with cheer, "I'm-"

"Johny! What did I tell you about talking to strangers?" the boy's mother scolded latching onto his arm.

"But mum..." he whined as he was pulled away.

"He's a street kid, who knows what kind of diseases he's carrying!?" she hissed pulling him away.

"Mum! I can walk by myself!" he whined trying to get his hand free from her grip.

Naruto returned to his depressed face before noticing the ball on the ground. The little boy, Johny, dropped when his mother came and snatched his arm. He picked it up and ran to them hoping to make amends but little did that help. "Stay away from us!" the woman pushed him away and he landed on the floor.

"Mum?!" Johny wondered.

"Come on Johny we're going home." His mother pulled him.

The blonde boy on the floor watched them walk away with tears rolling down his cheeks. He got up and ran.

"I ran but I had nowhere to go so I just kept on running. I kept on running and I kept on running..." Naruto explained tears fighting to spill over the edge of his eye lids, "People can be so cruel can't they?"

...

"Naruto... I had no idea..." Sasuke whispered feeling sorry for as he listened on.


	26. Chapter 26

Playing Hard To Get: Part 22 (3 of ?) – Naruto's Past

"Please continue." Sir Ibiki insisted.

"It's too much for him..." Karin interfered.

"Shut-up!" Sir Ibiki hissed getting annoyed.

"You know you're kind of mean?!"

"I'm mean? You're not respecting my job. You think I don't get patients that want to cry oceans of tears? It is necessary for him to cry those tears don't you see? He's been holding all these feelings inside refusing to let them out. It's time-to let them-out." Sir Ibiki hissed in a whisper, "So keep quiet or get out."

"Fine." Karin surrendered.

"Thank you." Sir Ibiki responded, "Naruto?"

"Yes?" answered the blonde.

"Would you like to go on?" he asked.

"If I must."

"Please do."

"What was the question again?"

"How did you manage to live on the streets of the city alone at 6 years old?"

"Oh..." Naruto thought for while, "I became a pest."

6 year old Naruto put his stuffed red fox in his back pack as he approached a bakery store. He hadn't eaten anything in 2 days; his stomach was scolding him, begging for food. The bakery store's door had the sign "OPEN" hanging on it and he noticed a shelf right next to the bakery door with bread on it. He looked through the glass the door and noticed that the baker was busy decorating a cake so he took that as his gate way to food. He slowly opened the door trying to make sure that the bell that hangs on the top of the door wouldn't make a sound.

He stretched his arm for a loaf of bread finally getting one on his fingers tips when the baker spotted him. "HEY!" he yelled. Naruto had already lost his cover so he decided to perform a steal and run. Using his foot to keep the door open he reached for the loaf of bread, secured it in his hands and made a dash for it. "HEY! COME BACK HERE!" the baker chased.

Naruto chuckled. "I found those chases so fun. I loved being chased by adults; and me being a six year old who was a pro at playing catch, I never got caught. That was the only part of my childhood that I felt like a normal kid. I mean every kid has been chased by an adult at some point of their lives right?" Naruto reminisced.

Sir Ibiki smiled amused, "So that's how you got your food. Where'd you sleep?"

"Everywhere. I used to have a box that I carried around to sleep in but it rained one day and it got wet so I couldn't use it anymore. I got a new one though." Naruto thought, "It's funny. I used to live in a box when I was 6 and I thought it was too small and now I live in a house that's too big." (Psh! MANSION!)

"Yes, please explain that. How'd you change from being Naruto the street kid to Sir Naruto Uzumaki, one of the most successful businessmen and one of the most allegeable bachelors of our time?" Sir Ibiki sounded interested.

"Oh, it was really random actually, but I have to start from when I first met Kurama better known as, Kyuubi." Naruto reminisced, "When I met him I was 8 and I lived on the streets for 2 years." Naruto continued. "At this age I hadn't gone to school for 2 years. But I knew the basics of how to live thanks to the Forster home. I'd steal water and use half of it to bath and clean my clothes and the other half of it to drink. So I looked pretty descent. Apart from a few reaps on my clothes from all the running away I had to do."

Naruto was walking along the side walk holding onto his stuffed red fox drinking a box of chocolate milk that he managed to steal from a small dairy shop. He was looking around the city like a tourist trying to figure out why the buildings were built so high but did not fall. Wondering how the hell cars move and why the birds in the sky make so much noise but did not have feathers nor did they flap their wings. All these questions he asked himself; not paying attention to where he was going he bumped into someone, dropping his box of chocolate milk on their shoe in the process.

"What the f-THESE ARE MY FAVORITE PRADA SHOES!" the man he bumped into cursed. "Why you-"

"Please don't hurt me." Naruto pleaded holding up his hands, covering his face. "I'm sorry." He apologized. The man had long dark orange hair. The top half of it was tied in a pony tail and the other half freely flowing down his back. "I'm sorry." Naruto replied. The man looked at him intensely before taking the red fox from his hands. "What do you call this?" he asked.

"He's my friend. His name is Kyuubi. Please don't take him away." Naruto pleaded.

The man looked down at the 8 year old. Narrowing his eyes as he looked into his deep blue eyes. "What's your name?" the man asked.

"Naruto."

"I prefer last names."

"... I don't know."

"You don't know?"

Naruto shook his head gesturing 'no.'

"Where are your parents?"

"I don't know."

"You lost them?"

"They left me."

"They left you?"

Naruto nodded his head gesturing 'yes.'

"Like at the mall?"

Naruto shook his head gesturing 'no.'

"You don't have any parents do you?"

Naruto shook his head looking up at the stranger gesturing 'no.'

"Where do you live?"

The small boy looked at the new dry box that he managed to hang on his bag.

"Oh that is just sad." The man said almost teasingly. He looked down at the stuffed animal in his hand in thought.

"I'm sorry about your shoe; I can clean it if you want." Naruto dropped his back pack and pulled out one of his shirts; watering it with the last remaining bit of water that he had before kneeling down on the floor ground and wiping the strangers' shoe.

He looked down at him surprised. 'A billion people have stepped and spelt stuff on my Prada shoes and the only one with the decency to apologize and offer to clean it is a child whose home is a cupboard box.' The man thought.

"May I have Kyuubi back please?" Naruto held up his hands looking up at the stranger with his cute little eyes.

"No." replied the man.

"What?" Naruto wondered.

"You want the fox, you get in the car." The man said opening the door into black Benz before them. The blonde boy looked inside it with such curiosity. "It's a moving house." He stated with a confused look on his face. The man laughed.

"Moving house... I believe that's an RV. This Naruto is car." Naruto smiled finding pleasure knowing that he made someone laugh. "Get in the car kid." stated the man said holding the door open.

Naruto looked back into the "moving house" then looked up at the man before he crawled inside. The man smirked and got inside closing the door once he settled. Naruto gasped and held onto the seats when the car started to move, it being the first time he was in a vehicle, he was scared and excited at the same time.

"That was the best day of my life." Naruto reminisced.

"Because you met Kyuubi?" Sir Ibiki asked.

"No, because it was my first time in a car."

...

"That is just sad..." Sasuke teased as he listened on.


	27. Chapter 27

Playing Hard To Get: Part 22 (4 of ?) – Naruto's Past

The car stopped in front of a big spiked, black gate somewhere in the outskirts of the city. Naruto leaned his head against the window to see what lied behind the big gate when it opened before they drove in. His jaw dropped when he say the circular driveway with a fountain in the middle complimenting the large mansion standing tall and wide behind it. "What is this place?" Naruto asked in amazement looking at the beautiful perfectly mowed garden with fox shaped bushes aligned around the driveway.

"What kind of question is that?" the man wondered, "What do you think this place is? It's my house." (PSH! MANSION!) Naruto's jaw dropped further below his feet in total shock.

"This is YOUR house?" Naruto looked at him with eyes ready to pop out of their sockets.

"Yes, now stop looking at me like that, you look weird." The man said with s frown before the door was opened for him.

"Welcome back Sir Kurama." greeted the butler that opened his door for him as he stepped out.

"Hello Jeffery." the man, referred to as Kurama responded. "I brought home a guest. Come on out Naruto."

The blonde haired boy slowly slid out of the car to staff of strangers feeling shy and ready to run the heck out of there, but sadly he couldn't because his friend Kyuubi was still being held hostage. So he did what every shy kid would do, hide behind the one person they thought they could trust; or at least, knew! And to him, that was Kurama.

The blue eyed fellow hid behind Kurama holding onto his designer trousers. "He's just a little shy." Kurama told the number of people that were outside ready to serve the man before a looked down at Naruto and frowned. "Let go of the Gucci pants or the fox gets It." he pointed at Kyuubi. Naruto snarled at the man and complied letting go of his trousers.

"I hated him!" Naruto hissed. "That pedophile!" he shook his head. "I wanted to kill him... or at least spill something on his shoes again." Naruto hissed, "Bastard!"

...

The Uchiha laughed listening on.

"Come on kid let's go inside." Kurama led the way as Naruto followed closely behind finding an interest in the foxes aligned outside. (The bushes.)

As soon as he walked outside Naruto's jaws dropped once again. The house looked bigger inside than it did outside, with the chandeliers hanging on the high ceiling and the classically carpeted, wooden dual-staircase railings inside. These were things that he'd see on home and lifestyle magazine covers on newspaper stands, never had he dreamed that he'd actually get a chance to see such luxuries. "Didn't I tell you to stop doing that?" Kurama looked at his open mouth.

"I just can't believe that you actually live here with all these people." Naruto told him, Kurama laughed.

"They don't live here, please, I live here alone."

"By yourself?"

"Yes, by myself."

"Don't you get scared?"

"People are afraid of ME!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"But you're so nice."

"Excuse me?" he asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Nothing." he immediately responded.

"Don't get used to me kid; I'm not your friend." Kurama turned and walked into the sitting area. Naruto followed.

"JEFFERY!" Kurama called as he threw his coat on the chair.

"Yes Sir?" Jeffery responded seeming to have come out nowhere.

"Get the boy cleaned up. And tell Kaye to cook up something for him to eat." Kurama said. "And do we have any scotch? I'm thirsty."

"I'll bring you a glass right away Sir." Jeffery said before walking to where Naruto stood. "Come on." He said holding out his hand. Naruto willingly accepted it because he had blacked out due to the architecture of the room up until he heard the term "eat".

...

"This is Mary and she'll take you up to go take a bath okay?" Jeffery told him as if he were a little child. He was 8 people not 2.

"I heard eat. When do I eat?" Naruto wondered.

"After you take a bath." Jeffery smiled. Naruto frowned and went with Mary up to a bedroom to take a bath.

"Would you like warm or cold water?" Mary asked.

"I can get warm water?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Yes?" Mary replied awkwardly.

"That is cool. I'd like some warm water please." He grinned.

Mary walked into the bathroom and ran the bath as Naruto looked around. He honestly expected to see a different design in the room, something similar to the rest of the rooms that he had already been in but, this one was different. It was fit for a kid his age. Baby blue walls, colored much like his eyes, cupboards that didn't look so 15th century, the bed, big but with no golden drapes and fancy wood like he expected, it was a simple room. "You're bath's ready." Mary said walking out of the bathroom. "I assume you can bath by yourself?" Mary asked. Naruto nodded. "Okay! Well go inside then." Mary insisted. Naruto nodded and removed his back pack before walking inside the bathroom; again, stunned by how big it was.

Mary went through his bag to see if she could put together some clothes for him but all HIS clothes were torn and dirty so she decided to see if she could find anything in the cupboards. She finally picked out some clothes that she was sure would fit him and laid them down on the bed. "Naruto are you done?" Mary knocked on the door.

"Yes but I can't find a towel." Naruto responded.

"Oh." Mary went into the cupboards, pulled out a towel and walked into the bathroom where a very shocked Naruto stood covering his privates wondering what in God's name was wrong with that woman.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto wondered with one leg lifted in hopes of covering his groin and a hand over his chest covering his nipples.

"Oh shut up." Mary teased. "You're a baby it's totally normal."

"A baby? Woman are you insane?" Naruto hissed as she covered him with the towel. "I don't think you have the meaning of a baby down yet." He said, "By the way where do babies come from?"

Mary chuckled as they walked out, "You have quite the personality there. What's your name?"

"Naruto." He replied.

"Naruto what?" she asked. He lifted and dropped his shoulder gesturing "I don't know"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know." He said.

"What are your parents' names?"She asked as she dressed him.

"I don't know."

"What?"

"I don't have parents."

"Relatives?"

"Nope."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Kyuubi brought me here."

"Kyuubi?"

"Oh, my friend, he's a fox. That mean man has him."

"Kurama? No way! Kurama DOES NOT do charity work. And never has he let anyone without a well-known last name enter his house, ye alone a child."

"Listen woman, he took my fox and told me to get into the car, that is all I know." Naruto told her. "By the way whose clothes are these? These aren't mine." she chuckled.

"I found it weird because Kurama told me he lived alone, why in God's name does he have children' clothes and a room fit for a child in his house for?" Naruto continued. "And what made it weirder, the clothes fit me perfectly."

"Excuse me Sir." Mary bowed with Naruto standing right beside her. Kurama turned to them and spat out the scotch that was in his mouth as he rose to his feet.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING IN THOSE CLOTHES?" Kurama roared.

"He's clothes were torn and dirty so I just thought-"

"GET HIM OUT OF THOSE CLOTHES NOW!"

"But-"

"NOW!"

"He was so angry. I was scared for her. Then he looked at me, and I was scared for myself." Naruto explained, "I wondered why the hell he reacted that way." He continued, "Then I went upstairs, got changed and when I went back down. He was mad and gave Kyuubi back to me; then forced me into a car that drove me all the way back into the city and left me exactly where he picked me up. I watched the car drive away then looked at the box of chocolate milk that was still on the side walk. It was the worst day of my life."

"Because Kurama abandoned you?" Sir Ibiki asked.

"No because I knew I'd never get to be in car again. Jeez! Keep up with me here!" Naruto responded.


	28. Chapter 28

Continuation of Playing Hard To Get: Part 22 (4 of ?) – Naruto's Past

"Even though he left me on the streets, I didn't feel abandoned, I mean, he DID tell me not to get used to him AND that he wasn't my friend. And plus I smelt nice." Naruto explained, "I actually felt bad for him because clearly he didn't enjoy me wearing those clothes because they had sentimental t value to him."

"Did you ever see Kurama again?" Sir Ibiki asked.

"Yes I did another random occurrence."

A week had past ever since Naruto had seen Kurama. He couldn't get the man out of his head for some reason; probably because he didn't understand why he had children clothing- a boys' to be exact- in that simple fit-for-a-child-room. He didn't understand why he got so angry either. But there was nothing he could do about it; he was never going to see that man again, all so he thought.

One afternoon Naruto was strolling around in the city when he came across a flier with his picture on it. His jaw dropped in surprise and fear. "It's a WANTED picture..." he told himself. He walked closer to the wall that it was stuck on and saw that it was written MISSING. "Missing? But I'm right here..." he told himself as he read the details. "If you see find this boy, bring him to this address - [blahblahblah] Reward money 10,000[blah]"

"Nande?" Naruto thought confused.

"THERE HE IS!" the baker that he stole from pointed.

"Nani?" he wondered even more confused.

"AFTER HIM!" he yelled.

"KYAAAAAAAAH!" he ran being chased by a group of people.

Finally he found an ally to hide in and he breathed heavy seeing the group of people run by him. He sighed relieved about. When he was about to leave he was grabbed from behind by the baker's man. "He-he, gotcha!" he smirked.

"BAKA! LET GO OF ME!" Naruto struggled to get lose from your grip.

"That award money is mine!" hissed the baker. "Taxi!" He whistled.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto still struggled as he was pushed into the car.

"I don't know what one of the most powerful and successful person on the planet wants to do with a street rat like you but I honestly, I couldn't care less."

"YOU'RE the street rat! Going to sell a sweet innocent kid?"

"I could put you in jail for all the crimes you've committed."

"Mr. Officer, this little boy stole my bread. Big deal! They'll put YOU in jail for being so ugly."

"Why you..."

"We're here!" announced the cab driver.

The baker took some money out of his wallet and handed it to him. "Keep the change. Where I'M going, there's much more where that came from." He opened the door and walked out dragging Naruto by the collar. "This is the place. So should I go in or what?" the baker looked up at the tall building that seemed to go on and on and on.

Two men in black suits, sun glasses and ear microphones stepped out of the building with their hands under their jackets. "Put your hands up and step away from the kid." one of them said seriously looking at the man while the other one stood behind him.

"Sorry bub but I've already claimed the reward money." The baker protested.

"I repeat, put your hands up and step away from the kid."

"Finders keepers; loser's weepers."

The man that stood behind him pulled out a gun and pointed it to/on his back. "Put your hands up-step away from the kid." He whispered calmly and the baker immediately complied."

The other guy threw him a stack of money and took Naruto by the hand. "Hey this isn't 10,000[blah]"

"You have a problem with that?" the man hissed.

"No sir!" he replied scared. Naruto was escorted into the building by the 2 men and taken into an elevator.

"I had never been inside an elevator before, worst thing ever!" he told continued.

When the elevator doors opened Naruto walked into a large office while the 2 men remained in the elevator. As soon as he realized that the elevator doors had closed and that he was the only person in the room he began to shake in his shoes. "Where the hell am I?" he wondered. As soon as he asked that, the chair ahead turned and there sat a stranger.

"Hello." greeted the stranger with a cunning smile on his face.

"Wh-who are you?" Naruto stuttered. Naruto felt very uncomfortable being alone in the same room as the stranger for some reason, he usually doesn't mind meeting new people but this man, was an exception...

"What's your name child?" the man asked as he rose to his feet. Naruto shivered in fear as the man drew closer. He swallowed then finally answered, "N-Na-Naruto."

"Don't be scared, I'm a friend of Kyuubi's." the man said kneeling down before him.

"You are?" Naruto cheered up.

"Yes. He told me to look for you and to apologize for leaving you on the street all alone."

"Really?"

"Yes." The man answered, "Don't be afraid."

"OK." the eight year old nodded.

"Would you like something to eat?" he asked.

Naruto looked down at his belly which suddenly got hungry before he nodded.

"Come along..." the man took his hand, "Well go get you something it eat."

The man smirked as he turned around in the elevator and Naruto smiled joyously knowing that he was going to get fancy food.

...

Later that day, while Kurama was at work, "Sir!" one of his agents called bursting into his office.

"Unless you've found Naruto don't even bother." Kurama barked. "Well?"

"One of the agents captured this!" the agent held up a photograph of Naruto holding hands with that man on their way out of the building. Kurama grabbed the picture and looked at it in shock.

"Impossible." He stated.

"The agent followed him then about an hour later, captured this." the agent held up another photo. Kurama's eyes opened even wider as he snatched the photo. "How could you let this happen?" he hissed. "Do you know who this is?" He looked at a picture of the man carrying Naruto in his arms. Naruto looked to have fallen asleep but Kurama knew that Naruto was unconscious. "Orochimaru..."


	29. Chapter 29

Part 22 (6 of ?) – Naruto's Past

"I hired you people to look for him and bring him to me! IS THAT ME?" Kurama barked as he pointed at a picture.

"2 of our agents followed him to what seemed to be a safe house. He's probably holding him hostage there." The agent said.

"Where is this safe house?"

"It's outside of town close to the docks."

"The docks? That's the most secluded place I know!" Kurama hissed, "You guys are fired once this is done."

"Yes sir." The agent said almost understanding where he was coming from. "Damn you Orochimaru..."

...

8 year old Naruto finally awoke from his slumber to the strange man smiling at him. He looked around him and didn't know where he was. He was in a dark brick walled room with no one other than the man.

"Where is Kurama?" Naruto asked.

"He's not coming."

"What? You told me he was."

"I lied." He smiled.

Naruto grew scared again and crawled as far away from the man as he could. Sadly, it wasn't that far away.

"There's nowhere to run." Orochimaru said. "Do you know why you're here?" he rose to his feet and walked towards Naruto.

"Stay away from me!" he urged.

"I saw you with Kurama the other day. He seemed to have an interest in you, and knowing Kurama he doesn't have an interest in just anybody."

"What do you want from me?"

"From you? Nothing. From Kurama, everything!" Orochimaru hissed grabbing onto the boys' hair. "Because of your precious Kurama I lost everything!"

Naruto cried and urged the man to let of his hair.

"I'm going to make Kurama suffer and I think I'm going to start with you."

"I don't even know Kurama." Naruto cried.

"That's too bad!" Orochimaru said, "Kurama is bastard! He's a son of a bitch that doesn't care about anyone other than himself! Because of that I ended losing everything and going to jail! But I'm out now and nobody knows I'm here so, I'm going to kill you."

"What?" Naruto breathed heavy in terror, Orochimaru pulled out a little knife from his back pocket and smiled. "It's quite sharp... Whoa!" he threatened to drop it and Naruto flinched causing him to laugh.

"Don't be scared, it will only hurt a little." Orochimaru laughed as he licked the knife. "But you know what? I'm bored so..." he walked to the corner of the room and grabbed a rope. "Let's have a little fun." Naruto cried feeling hopeless as he got his hands and feet tied by the man that was obviously much stronger than he was. "Be free to scream all you want, no one can hear you from way out here." He smiled pointing the sharp point of the knife toward Naruto. Tears rolled down the 8 year olds face looking at the sharp knife that was pointed right at him.

...

"So I'm minding my own business at work today and then I see this!" Kurama slams a picture the Orochimaru on the desk.

"That's Orochimaru!" the police chief rose to his feet.

"You don't say." Kurama hissed.

"How did this happen?"

"I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT!" Kurama yelled. "WHAT THE HELL IS OROCHIMARU DOING OUT OF THE MENTAL ASYLUM?"

"He couldn't have escaped; THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"If it was impossible I don't think he'd be walking around a free man!"

"There has to be an explanation for this. How comes I nobody has sound the alarm for a break out?"

"Ask yourself that."

"He must've been working with somebody inside the asylum."

"Are you just now figuring that out?"

"Come on let's go!" the chief rushed.

...

"Take me to Orchimaru's cell." The chief ordered once they reached the asylum below their building.

"Orochimaru was transferred up to a prison cell Sir."

"WHAT? SINCE WHEN?"

"Ever since you ordered it last week."

"I never said that! Who told you this?"

"Kabuto sir."

"Where is he?"

"He hasn't been back ever since the transfer."

"What is the meaning of this?" Kurama snarled at the chief holding onto his collar.

"I-I-I have no idea!"

"What the hell kind of police force is this?" Kurama let go of him furious.

"We will send out quads to look for him!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Kurama yelled outraged.

"There hasn't been any police report involving him! But I will send out quads as a personal favor."

"Forget it! I'll handle this by myself!" Kurama let go of him and stormed out of there.

"Don't do anything stupid Kurama!"

"I should be telling YOU that!"

...

Kurama stepped into the car where his agent waited for him. "Gather your men, we have snake to kill."

"AAAAH..." Naruto screamed in pain as Orochimaru made another cut on his cheek. At this point, Orochimaru already made 3 cuts on his left cheek and one on his right. (Note: Naruto was born without the whisker -like marks on his cheeks.)

"How about another?" Orochimaru smiled making another cut on his cheek with the knife. "AAAAH..." he screamed, "Please... stop it..." The blood flowed down his cheeks, dripping on his clothes as he cried in agony.

"Does it hurt?" Orochimaru asked teasingly.

"Yes." Naruto replied.

"Good." he said making his final, slow cut.

"Stop it... Please..." Naruto cried.

"Shut up!" Orochimaru slapped him on the cheek.

"AAAAAAH!" the child screamed in pain.

The young boy was in agony, endlessly crying and bleeding with nobody around to hear his screams and offer him any help; he'd much rather be dead.

"Hey let's play a game. If you can guess my last name right, I will un-tie you, but every time you guess it wrong, you get a slap." Orochimaru smiled. Naruto cried even more knowing that he was just going to get repeatedly slapped.

"My God..." Sir Ibiki explained in shock and pity, "That's where you got the scars?"

"Yes."

"And you live with that every day?"

"..."

"Do you ever think about it?"

"Every time I look at a mirror..."

...

Sasuke face palmed himself, "Cat woman in disguise... I'm so fucking stupid!"

Naruto lay in the middle of the room lifeless. He had run out of tears, he had run out of screams; all hope was lost for him. Drenched in his own blood he lay there waiting for death as the blood gushed out of his side after Orochimaru stabbed him. His cheeks were swollen from the slaps that Orochimaru gave him. His heart beat was faint, his breathing was slow but steady; the blonde in his hair seemed to have been completely washed out and his eyes lost their baby blue sparkle.

He waited for the darkness to overcome him, as he lay on the floor staring at his companion, Kyuubi. (His stuffed fox) He waited and waited knowing that Orochimaru purposely missed any major veins, arteries or organs so that he could die a slow painful death. Unfortunately, it was slow, but painless; his entire body was numb and paralyzed. "Are you dead yet?" Orochimaru teased seated facing his back. "Waiting for you to die is worse than watching paint dry." Naruto had no reply. "What no screaming? No begging?" Naruto remained quiet. "You're so boring." Orochimaru rose to his feet, his knife drenched in blood. "Finish yourself off if you please..." he set the knife down before the boy and sat opposite where he lay. "So pale..." the snake commented licking his upper lip when a glass in another room shattered.

Orochimaru immediately jolted up to his feet, Naruto was way too out of it to care. "The hell was that?" he picked up his knife from the floor. He left the room to go check things out only to fly through the door 5 minutes later when Naruto's eyes were finally beginning to close.

From NARUTO'S POINT OF VIEW

I heard a loud bang and saw a shadowy figure fly through the door. My sight was weary so everything was really blurry. "WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS NARUTO?" I heard my name come out of a familiar voice but I wasn't sure, everything sounded weird and faint; I knew that I was not going to last long. My only friend in the whole world was Kyuubi so I was glad he was here to help me get through my last moments. "WHERE IS HE?" echoed the voice and another shadow came through the door. Before I knew it, the shadow was right in front of me. "Naruto! Naruto! WAKE UP!" I heard the shadow shout but my body was too numb and paralyzed for me to respond. He said something but I couldn't hear him; my eyes finally closed and the last thing I heard was a loud gun shot.

I was dead.


	30. Chapter 30

Part 22 (7 of ?) – Naruto's Past

"Let me tell yah, getting kidnapped, is not fun." Naruto stated, "And getting stabbed is even less fun."

I awoke where I thought would be heaven. There was a bright white light that made my eyes sting. I shivered at the coldness that I felt. I looked around the room trying to figure out where I was when an unfamiliar face walked in. "Oh you're awake." She stated walking towards where I lay. She turned on her little flashlight and pointed it directly towards my eyes. "Well, your vitals look normal." She finally said as she looked at her clip board. 'I'm in the hospital.' I finally concluded.

Back to AUTHOR'S POV

The boy looked up at the doctor and asked her, "How did I get here?"

"Kurama brought you in." she replied.

"Kurama?" he sounded surprised.

"Follow my finger." She said moving her index finger from left to right.

"Where is Kurama?" he asked as he followed her finger.

"Right outside."

"Huh?" he sounded surprised.

"He's been coming here every day ever since he brought you in and that was 2 weeks ago."

"Eh? Why?" he sounded even more surprised.

"Ask him that." She said walking to the door and opening it, "He's awake."

He watched the door waiting to see who would walk into the room. It was Kurama. "I'll go get the release forms." The doctor told him as she walked out.

"Daijobu?" Kurama asked in a serious voice. Naruto nodded. Kurama nodded as well feeling awkward.

Naruto began looking around the room. "What is it?" Kurama asked.

"Where's Kyuubi?"

"Right here..." Kurama said pulling out the fox from his coat.

"Oh wow! He looks clean. It's been a while since I cleaned him properly." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah well, I dry cleaned him for you." Kurama gave him the fox.

"Thanks."

"I also got you a new bag, some clothes and money that should help you if you refuse my offer."

Naruto was confused.

"I got the forms. I just need you to sign." the doctor walked into the room.

Kurama signed the forms as Naruto got dressed into his new clothes. They walked out of the hospital to the side walk where the car was parked. "I'm not going to force you like I did last time but, you can get into the car, come and stay with me or you can keep on walking and we never see each other again, your choice." Kurama explained and stepped into the car leaving the door open. "Step in a close the door behind you if you're coming, close the door and walk away if you're not."

Naruto was caught in a dilemma, go with Kurama and risk being thrown on the street again or stay on the streets by his own will. He held onto the car door trying to choose finally making a decision.

"You went with Kyuubi?"

"Heck no I walked!"

"Huh?"

"For like the first 3 steps and then I realized something..."

"That he was a nice guy?"

"No, that I might never be able to ride in a car again."

Naruto closed the door with him standing outside. "Alright, let's go." Kurama announced when the front door opened.

"If I'm going to your house again I might as well have a little fun." Naruto jumped onto the front seat with Kyuubi in his arms. He slammed the door shut and knelt on his knees holding on to the dashboard for leverage. "Let's move, fast!" Naruto grinned. The blonde then turned to Kurama whom sorta had a smile on his face... sorta.

"And that was the second best day of my life."

"Because you got to ride in the car?"

"No because Kyuubi didn't smell funny."

(-_-)'

When they got to Kurama's house, Naruto jumped out of the car wanting to go again. "We've already circled the city 5 times! Get over it!" Kurama hissed.

"Hmph! You are no fun..." Naruto sulked.

"You don't even know what fun is." Kurama pulled him into the house. "MARY! The kid's back!"

"Oh, that' good." Mary said as she walked in, "I haven't-what happened to his face?"

"SH!" hissed Kurama.

"My face?" Naruto wondered, "What happened to my face?"

"It's no big deal." Kurama told him.

Naruto ran to the cupboard that stood in the living to look at his reflection in the glass doors. His jaws dropped when he saw the scars on his cheeks. "What the... When did..." he touched his scars in horror. The boy seemed to have forgotten about Orochimaru and what happened to him 2 weeks ago so all his memories came back to him with immense force, literally erupting in his head; he was forced to the ground. "Oy!" Kurama called rushing to his aid.

"I'll go get some water." Mary hurried to the kitchen.

...

Naruto was asleep on the couch sweating out every drop of water he had in him as his body shivered in horror. He dreamt of the man's face and his cunning smile. The memories that were buried deep down within in his brain have now embedded themselves on the surface.

"He keeps on crying and screaming how do I stop it?" Kurama argued on the phone.

"He's been traumatized, what you need to do is be there for him." Lady Tsunade, the doctor, told him.

"Me?"

"Yes!"

"Can't you do it?"

"Kurama, I have no time to sit down and take care of some kid that I don't even know."

"And I do?"

"You had enough time to bring him in here, I don't see why not."

"You know I'm no good with kids."

"I don't remember ever knowing that."

"Tsunade, I can't do this."

"Listen Kurama, I know how you feel about kids and I know why you went through so much lengths for that boy." Lady Tsunade said, "He looks just like Maya, doesn't he?"

"So you've noticed..."

"Of corse I've noticed. You don't like kids Kurama and yet here you are begging me to help some kid you saw on the streets."

"Maya was different." Kurama stated looking at Naruto shiver.

"I know, but that doesn't mean that Naruto has to be." Lady Tsunade said, "Come on Kurama, do this for not only him for yourself."

"I hate you so much."

"You're not my most favorite person in the world either."

"So you're going to do it?"

"Yes."

"Good. Call me if anything else happens." Lady Tsunade said before she cut the phone.

Kurama put down the phone then looked at Naruto's shaking body. He honestly and truly felt sorry for the kid. "Mary, get me a bottle of scotch." He commanded as he knelt down next to Naruto.

"Scotch?" Mary wondered.

"Just do it."

"Yes sir." She complied.

"I'm going to need a drink after doing this." Kurama told himself wrapping his hands around Naruto's neck and back. He took a deep breath and embraced the shivering child in his warm arms.

He whispered, "You're not alone anymore, I'm here for you."


	31. Chapter 31

I am terribly sorry for not updating PHTG; to be honest I got so hang up on school and other works that I eventually became lazy and even stopped visiting . Believe me when I say I am TRULY, TRULY sorry and I only hope that you guys can forgive me. As you know I had such big hopes for my SasuNaru fanfics but that was BEFORE I started my A-levels and crying in my pillow every night.  
It isn't much and it isn't interesting but I hope you liked it and haven't forgotten.  
Again, I am truly sorry for my incompetence, I only hope for your forgiveness and support.

* * *

Part 22 (8 of 10) – Naruto's Past

When Naruto finally came to he found himself in the arms of the stranger, Kurama.

"What happened?" he blinked his eyes.

Kurama's eyes widened and he abruptly let go of the young boy. He was embarrassed for some reason, I suppose it was because he wasn't used to showing his feelings or emotions to people, especially to children.

"You looked at youR reflection in the shelf then you passed out." Kurama told him.

"Reflection?" Naruto frowned. He gasped, "My face!"

The blonde jolted off the couch and ran to the cupboard to stare at his face once more. Placing a hand on his cheek he showered in angst. "I'm ugly!" he exclaimed.

"Naruto, it's not as bad as you think." Kurama rolled his eyes.

"I'm hideous!" Naruto turned to Kurama then covered his face. "Don't look at me." he sobbed.

"Naruto..." Kurama rose to his feet and walked to the crying boy. He knelt down before him and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Why are you crying?"

"Nothing ever goes right for me." Naruto cried, "Bad things always happen to me, and it sucks!"

"Naruto, don't worry about it, it's just a little scar-"

"I'm not talking about the scars. I'm talking about everything that has happened in my life." Naruto looked at him, "It's just one bad thing after another for me."

"When I was captured and beaten by Orochimaru..." he placed a hand on his scars, "...and I thought I was going to die... I was trying to think of at least one... reason to live." Naruto told them.

"Did you come up with any reason?" Sir Ibiki asked.

"...No, not even one. I had no reasons to live, nothing and no one to live for." Naurto looked at them. "I was alone and unloved. So I was surprised when I woke up in the hospital only to see Kurama's face. At that moment I wondered if..."

"Naruto, listen to me." Kurama cocked his head up by the chin and stared into his blue eyes, "You're not alone anymore."

"I've always been alone, that's not going to change."

"I'm telling you right now that you're not."

"What makes you so sure?"

"You have me!" Kurama stared at him, Naruto stared back.

"Master Kurama, I have your sco-"

Kurama stood upright and walked to her, grabbing the scotch from the tray and guzzling it down before she could even finish the word. Naruto watched him, still surprised by what he said. Kurama looked surprised as well when he asked for another shot of the drink.

"Okay." responded Mary. She headed to the kitchen.

"We should go." Kurama cleared his throat.

"Where?" Naruto's eyes glistened at him.

"If you're going to be living with me you're going to have to live up to my standards."

"Living with you?"

"Do you prefer living in a box?"

"No but-"

"Then let's go shopping." Kurama grabbed his coat.

"Living with you?" Naruto smiled looking around the living room.

"Mary!" Kurama called, "Get one of the guest rooms ready upstairs, the kid's staying with us tonight." He walked to the front door. "What are you doing there?" Kurama asked Naruto.

"Me?" Naruto looked at him.

"Did you not hear me? I said we're going shopping, let's go." Kurama opened the door and walked out.

After a few moments of thought, Naruto ran out the front door and into the car on the driveway.

After literally rampaging through the mall and buying clothes for Naruto that would help him achieve 'Kurama's living standards' they arrived at the mansion where a bunch of butlers brought in an endless amount of bags with different brand names on them.

"That went well don't you think?" Kurama looked down at him. It was sunset and the boy was exhausted. "Are you hungry?" Naruto nodded at his new care taker. "Mary!" Kurama called.

"Yes, Master Kurama?!" Mary exited the kitchen.

"Show Naruto to his room and tell whoever is in the kitchen to make something nice for dinner. I'll be in my office." Kurama headed upstairs. Naruto turned to Mary.

"You and Kurama seem to getting along quite nicely." Mary held his hand as she helped him get up the stairs.

"Umm... I think so..." Naruto blinked his eyes.

"You're going to be staying here tonight... That's a good start don't you think?" Mary smiled at him, "The last time you were here he kicked you out."

Naruto slightly jumped remembering the incident. "Oh yeah..." he rubbed the back of his neck, "I remember that..."

Mary chuckled as they got on the last step, "I think he has become fond of you."

"Me?"

"Yes. He's not very open to new comers."

"Oh..." Naruto blinked his eyes.

"You're room is right in here..." Mary opened a door revealing a very large bed room with a large bed and a small sitting area with a large flat screen T.V.

"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed looking around the well organized room.

"Do you like it?"

"It's amazing!"

"I'm glad to hear that." Mary smiled at him, "All your clothes are being packed and arranged in the wardrobe over there." Naruto turned to look at the maids packing his new clothes in the large wooden wardrobe. "You may go inside if you wish; the bathroom is through that door." Mary pointed at the wooden door straight ahead. "If you need anything call me, I'm heading to the kitchen to make dinner okay?" she smiled. Naruto nodded smiling back at her. "I hope you will like it here Naruto." Mary smiled then headed down to the kitchen.

Naruto held a grin on his face when he walked into the room. He noticed that Kyuubi had already been placed on his bed, within the pillows. "Oh, I was wondering where I left you." Naruto climbed onto the large bed and grinned some more. Not sure what think about Kuramas' sudden change in heart, Naruto lay back on his bed with a smile on his face.

A couple of hours later after he took his bath and changed into the orange pajamas that Kurama bought for him, he was called for dinner downstairs. Enthusiastically, he ran down the steps. He was starving!

Mary led him into the dining room where Kurama was seated waiting for him.

"How do you like your room?" Kurama asked him as he took a seat opposite him.

"It's very nice." Naruto grinned, "Kyuubi likes it too."

"Does he?" Kurama arched an eyebrow.

"Mhm!" Naruto nodded.

Just then, Mary walked into the dining room with two bowls of hot noodles (Or what looked like noodles). She placed them on front of the two then gave a light bow before walking out of the dining room. Naruto began to drool after taking a whiff of the attractive aroma.

Do you like what you see?" Kurama gave a light smile.

"It smells delicious." Naruto was tempted.

"Well don't just stare it. Dig in." Kurama grabbed hold of the chop sticks that came with his food and began to eat. Soon after, Naruto did the same. His eyes widened at the first bite the food before him.

"Do you like it?" asked Kurama.

"It's delicious! What is this?" Naruto wanted to know.

"Ramen." Kurama replied, "It's my favorite."

"I've never had this before."

"It's a Japanese delicacy."

"It's amazing." And before he knew it, Naruto was done with his share of ramen. Kurama was surprised at how fast he ate considering the fact that it was flaming hot.

"Would you like some more?"

"I'm stuffed." Naruto held his belly as he leaned back on his chair, "Thank you." He grinned. Kurama smiled and went on eating.

It was quiet between them for a while.

"Why did you save me from Orochimaru?" Naruto sat up and looked at him. Kurama 's eyes did not move from his bowl of Ramen when he froze at the question.

It was quiet between them again.

"Why did you bring me into your home?" Naruto wanted to know. Kurama was tense. "Should I consider you as my friend now?" Naruto sighed. His eye sight did not waver from his new care taker. His care taker's eyes did not waver from the bowl of Ramen. "Kurama-"

"You should go to bed." Kurama rose to his feet.

"Why aren't you answering my questions-"

"You're questions are irrelevant. Be thankful that you have a home now." Kurama looked at him with a frown, "That is my answer." Kurama walked out of the dining room.

Naruto looked at his half full bowl of Ramen. "Home?" he thought to himself.

...

"Don't mind Kurama. That's just how he is." Mary tucked Naruto into bed.

"Is he mad at me?" Naruto asked regretting asking him the questions.

"I doubt that he is." Mary smiled at him, "Like I said, he has become fond of you."

Naruto looked at her. "Why did he get mad when I wore those old clothes?"

Mary's eyes opened at the question. "I'm surprised you still remember that..."

"He kicked me out."

Mary sighed. "I can't answer that question."

"Why not?"

"It's not my place to answer it." Mary rose to her feet. "You should get some sleep." She looked at her. "Tomorrow will be different. Maybe you can ask him then."

Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Goodnight." Mary walked to the door, "Just be thankful okay Naruto?" she turned off the lights and walked out.

The moonlight shone bright into the room through the window. Naruto lay staring out at the stars in the dark sky with a smile on his face.

"At that moment I wondered if... I finally found my one reason for living..." Naruto smiled.

"Kurama means that much to you..." Sir Ibiki smiled.

"Actually I was referring to Ramen."

*PRESENT TIME*

Tsunade walked into the waiting room where Karin was.

"Doctor!" Karin stood up, "How's Naruto?"

Doctor Tsunade looked down.

"What is it? Is he alright?" Karin sounded concerned. Tsunade didn't respond. "Doctor!"


	32. Chapter 32

PLAYING HARD TO GET (22 – 9 of 10)

"Doctor, I'd like to know what's going on." Karin said.

"We have just completed the blood transfusion." Tsunade informed. "So far he's stable and we're waiting to see if his body will accept the new blood."

"Okay…" Karin nodded with a bit of hope. "But when you came in here earlier you seemed distressed. Is there anything else?" Karin wanted to know.

Tsunade looked at her.

~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~

Ever since Kurama took Naruto into his house, he's been trying to turn him into the perfect vision of a classy man. He got him the best of the best tutors in subjects that he wanted him to take-he was home schooled; he bought him the best clothes and introduced him to very important people; Kurama also got him a very fetch Surname: Uzumaki.

Even though he got him all these things and changed his life completely, Naruto's questions were never answered.

The blonde boy was 15 years of age now and had the perfect father-son relationship with Kurama, even though they've never called each other by those titles yet.

"I passed!" Naruto grinned handing Kurama his report card.

"Of Corse you did! I hired you the best teachers in the world." Kurama took the report from his hands. "You have officially passed high school!"

Naruto grinned.

"Now you can come work in my company. Of corse you'll have to work as my assistant for a couple of months before I actually put on the post of C.E.O." Kurama fantasized. "The youngest C.E.O in the world… Do you know how much press that will get us?"

"I want to go to school." Naruto announced.

Kurama looked at him. "What?" he questioned.

"I want to know how it feels."

"What for? You don't need school, with me. You'll be rich no matter what. You're bank account's already full. You're set for eternity. Why the fuck do you want to go to school for when you can be out buying cars and living the high life?"

"I want to know how it feels to go to actually High School with actual people and actual students my age." Naruto explained.

"Why? High School sucks!" Kurama bellowed.

"I wouldn't know." Naruto shrugged.

Kurama sighed.

"Are you serious right now?" he looked at the blonde.

Naruto nodded. "Please…" he begged.

Kurama sighed.

"Fine! You're going to Konoha Private." Kurama got off the couch.

"I want to go to a public school."

"You want to go to a what now?"

"It's cheaper and the syllabus is the same. I checked." Naruto said.

"So what if it's cheaper? There's less facilities and everyone there is poor!"

"You're referring to government schooling Kurama."

"I'm not taking you to a public school."

"Please…"

"No one that lives in my house is going to public school."

"It will be a great learning experience."

"LUNCH IS READY!" Mary called.

"Mary tell him." Naruto pleaded.

"Whatever he's saying it's true. If he's saying it against me, it's a lie!" Mary said returning to the dining table.

"See?"

Kurama sighed once more.

"Fine. But we're getting you the best looking SUV. You're going to be one of the cool kids if you're going to Konoha Public."

"Actually I want to ride in the bus." Naruto gave him a shy smile.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Kurama bellowed. "Did I not raise you to go big or go home?"

"I am home! And I am going big!" Naruto said. "The school bus can carry up to 30 students."

"You're going to give me a heart attack I swear." Kurama headed for the dining room.

"And can we change my wardrobe; I hardly have any casual clothes in there!" Naruto followed.

"I'm not sure if this is you being a teenager, or you just trying to spite me."  
…..

Finally the first day of school had arrived. Naruto wore his orange and black jump suit and thought that he looked fetch. He walked down the stairs excited to show Kurama his new attire.

"What do you think?" Naruto asked.

"Go upstairs and burn that piece of clothing!" Kurama scolded.

"What? It looks great!"

"You want to go to school or not?"

"Fine." Naruto sulked and headed up to his room.

He returned back down wearing black skinny jeans a pair of green converse snickers and a green graffiti t-shirt.

"How about now?" Naruto asked.

"Go put on a watch, a chain and a jumper."

"Seriously?"

"Go!"

Naruto ran up the stairs once more and returned with what Kurama told him to wear.

"Happy?"

"I'd be happy if you were in a suit but, I guess I'll take it." Kurama said.

"Whatever…" Naruto rolled his eyes picking up his back pack from the foot of the stairs. "Can we go now?"

"Sure." Kurama said opening the front door before walking out.

Naruto followed.

"Here's some money for your lunch and whatever else you need." Kurama handed him an entire stack. Naruto frowned at him. "What? I don't want people thinking you're poor."

"Why can't you be normal?" Naruto questioned returning the rest of his money after taking a number of notes and putting them in his pocket.

"Go big-"

"Or go home. I know-I know." Naruto interrupted looking at his watch. "I better get going, wouldn't want to miss the bus." Naruto ran down the steps.

"Fine." Kurama said. "Make me proud so-Naruto!"

"Bye!" Naruto got into the black escalade that waited for him to take him to the bus stop. He didn't want people to see the house he lived in so Kurama hired a driver.

…..

When he finally arrived at the bus stop the driver wanted to wait until the bus arrived because that's what Kurama told him to do, but Naruto insisted that he leave him. After 2 minutes of convincing the driver finally complied.

Not too long after, the bus full of junior high school students stopped in front of him.

He took a breath and stepped into the bus.

"What's your name kid?" the bus driver asked.

"Naruto." The blonde replied as the door closed behind him.

"I'm Borris." said the driver.

"Hi!" Naruto waved.

"Listen up! We have a new comer!" Borris announced. "His name's Naruto! He's a Blondie so keep him away from the ladies!"

"Hey Naruto!" a group of already proclaimed fan girls waved at him.

"Hey…" he waved back.

"You can sit with us if you'd like." One of them said.

"Um… no thanks." Naruto smiled at them then took a front seat.

"I like him already…" a boy seated at the back told his friends. "Oy! Blondie!" he called.

Naruto turned to him. "Come back here and sit with us." He said.

"Um… okay…" Naruto slid off his seat and walked to the back.

The girls dropped their jaws watching him walk.

"Jerk!" one of them hissed.

"I'm okay with that." Naruto sat down with the boys.

"Ah!" she whimpered then with a hair flick turned to her group.

"My name's Hinata." one with dark blue hair and lavender eyes looked at him with a shy smile.

"Naruto…" Naruto smiled at her.

She blushed then turned back to the group.

"What the hell was that?" the girl scolded.

"I was just being nice…" Hinata defended.

"Dude, you do not want to mess with her."

"Yap! She has a brother that goes to Konoha Private. He's totally insane! Talk about over protective!"

"We're talking, run you over with his car overprotective."

"That's okay. She's not my type." Naruto smiled at them when the bus stopped again.

"Oh snap! It's Karin."

"Who's Karin?" Naruto wondered watching the red head climb on the bus.

"She's the devil man."

"Don't mess with her for your own safety."

"There's a rumor that she got kicked out of Private because she started spreading rumors that she was dating some guy named Sasuke Uhiha while she wasn't."

Naruto stopped paying attention as they boys went on and watched the red head in the glasses sit on the very first seat on the bus.

"It was a total faux! She didn't even attend Konoha Private."

"And guys, his name is Sasuke Uchicha!"

"Uchicha?"

"It's Uhiha dude."

"I'm pretty sure there was a chi-cha somewhere."

"Don't lie to me man. It was Uhiha!"

"Guys! It was Uchiha!"

Naruto heard the girls tease Karin behind her back. Even though he didn't particularly like girls, he felt pity for her.

"Who cares? We arguing over some guys' name is totally gay."

"What?" Naruto looked at them.

"Gay?!"

"Me?" looked panicked. "I'm not gay."

"Relax no one said you were."

"He said who cares? We arguing over some guys' name is totally gay."

"Oh… Yeah totally..." he frowned.

******PRESENT TIME*******

Sasuke held a frown on his face. "Are you kidding me Naruto?" he groaned. "I went to Konoha Private!" he hit his face. "We could've met way back then…" (This could be a basis of a not too shabby fanfic.)

~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks to his new easily made friends, Naruto's first day wasn't going too bad. During lunch break, he surfed through the halls memorizing the room numbers and offices. When he was turning the corner to a hall he saw the girls that took his bus messing with Karin. He stood behind the wall and watched them bully the poor red head to the ground before walking off together laughing. She knelt on the ground picking up her fallen books.

Naruto jogged to her.

"Hey!" he greeted.

"What?" Karin fixed her glasses looking up at him.

"I'm Naruto. I'm new here." He knelt before her.

"What do you want?" she scowled.

"You looked like you needed some help." He picked up the rest of her books.

"What's it to you?" Karin grabbed the books from him.

"Your name's Karin right?" Naruto stood up.

"Who wants to know?" she looked up at him.

"It's a cute name." Naruto held his hand out to her.

Karin narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm only trying to be nice." Naruto said his hand still out on offer.

Karin accepted it before she was helped up.

"In the cafeteria?" Karin fixed her glasses.

"We can go outside if you want, or in a classroom?!" Naruto suggested.

"Sure. A classroom would be nice…" Karin said.

"What do you have next?" Naruto asked.

"English." Karin answered.

"Let's go to your English class." Naruto said.

"Okay wait, let me just get my sandwiches." Karin opened her locker and put some of the books inside before removing a paper bag with her sandwiches inside."Okay. Let's go."

…..

"Okay-okay-okay, so you had a pet dog named Rufus that you ended up killing accidently because of putting too much chilly in its food?" Naruto looked at her as they sat alone in a classroom.

"Yap." She nodded.

"Wow!" Naruto laughed. "I know I shouldn't be laughing but… who does that?"

"Apparently I do." Karin chuckled. "It's okay, you can laugh. I hated him anyway, he kept on dry humping our sofa pillows."

Naruto laughed.

"Ah Karin…" the English teacher walked in. "Early as usual. And you have a friend…"

"He's a new student here, his name's Naruto." Karin smiled.

"That's nice. Will you be joining us today Naruto?" asked the teacher.

"Um… sure… I have nothing better to do." Naruto said.

"Really?" Karin looked at him. "Are you free?"

"My time table says so…" Naruto said right when they bell rang.

"Okay then, grab a desk let's get started." Said the teacher.

"Wait, no one else does English?" Naruto asked.

"No one else in our grade does English." Karin responded.

"Sweet." Naruto grinned. "This will be out hang out spot from now on."

Karins' cheeks turned red looking at his smile.

***~***~***~***~***DURING THE SESSION***~***~***~***~***

"Karin and I have been friends ever since." Naruto said looking at her. "Everyone had her so misunderstood."

Karin looked away from his glare.

"Would you like to join the session Karin?" Sir Ibiki asked.

"Screw you!" she barked at him.

"I understand…" Sir Ibiki scowled at her. "How did everyone respond to your relationship with Karin?"

"They assumed there was something more than friendship between us from the very start."

~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto had spent the entire day with Karin ever since then. They even sat together on the bus ride home. And the group of girls, weren't too happy about that.

"Hey Naruto, come sit with us, there's lots of space here for you."

"I'm fine right here thanks." He responded before turning to Karin again.

"Hey Karin!" called one of the guys."Is it true that you lied to everybody that you dated some guy named Sasuke Uchicha from Konoha Private then got kicked out because of it?"

"It's Uhiha!"

Karin sighed.

"No." she stood up. "That rumor was spread by a bunch of mean girls from my previous school that hated me. They assumed that I was the person that spread the rumor that one of them gave a guy a blow job in the bathroom, which she did! So as payback they wanted me to appear like some desperate slut and started spreading that rumor. I don't even know who Sasuke Uchicha is!"

"So then you didn't go to Konoha Private."

"I don't like that school, yet alone afford it."

"So then you're not a desperate slut?!"

"No I am not."

"Dang it…"

"So now you're dating Naruto?!"

"No she's not!" Naruto was quick to answer.

Karin sat back down on the seat with her heart pumping fast. "I can't believe I just did that." Karin shivered with excitement.

"Aww…" Naruto hugged her. "You've gotta learn to be more confident. In fact I have the perfect person you could meet for that."

…

Karin and Naruto were the last two people to get on the bus on the way to school, so they were also the last two people off the bus on the way home. Naruto suggested they she come home to meet Kurama and she agreed so they got off on the bus stop where the driver was already waiting in the car.

"Come on." Naruto opened the door for her.

"This is your car?"

"You can say that…"

"Sweet." Karin stepped in. Naruto followed.

When they entered the gates to the house Karin's jaw dropped.

"This is your house?" Karin stared out through the window.

"You can say that." Naruto said when the car stopped. "It's where I live."

"What the hell are you doing in public; you can totally afford private if you can afford this…" Karin said.

"It's a long story." Naruto stepped out of the car.

Kurama dashed out of the house.

"How was your first day of school? Are you one of the populars? Did you get beat up? Did you beat up somebody? Please tell me you beat up somebody." Kurama chattered.

"I made a friend." Naruto said allowing Karin to step out of the car.

"Karin?!" Kurama's eyes opened.

"Kurama?!" Karin looked at him.

"You guys know each other?"

"Naruto get in the house, right now!" Kurama commanded. "Driver take her home!"

"Yes sir!" responded the driver.

"I'm out of here." Karin got into the car.

"Karin!" Naruto called when the car pulled away. "Kurama?!"

"I can't believe you made friends with that bitches' daughter!" Kurama hissed before storming into the house.

Naruto stood outside trying to comprehend what had just happened.


End file.
